OLTL: The Continuation
by Justin-OLTL
Summary: An accident occurs. A talk between Natalie and John takes an interesting turn. Viki, Clint, Bo and Nora share their enthusiasm over Matthew turning 18 and getting a share in Buchanan Enterprises. 1/23/2013
1. January 23, 2012

One Life To Live 8

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, January 23, 2012

"But we all know that things are never as they seem." Allison says aloud as she throws the papers of her story at Victor Jr., who is tied up to the bed. "I am full of surprises, not only did I manage to escape from that no good Statesville prison, but I also was able to find you, Victor Jr., right where I thought you would be. Just more juicy information to go into my sequel."

* * *

><p>Destiny, Matthew, Bo, Nora, Vivian, Shaun and Mr. and Mrs. Evans have arrived at the hospital to make sure everything is okay with baby Drew. Shaun is still trying to hold back tears as everybody else is sharing glowing smiles.<p>

"My little D had a baby today." Shaun says quietly.

"I know the feeling; our little girl just had a baby of own today as well." Mrs. Evans said and turned to her husband.

Nora walks over to Mrs. Evans and they lock hands.

"Can you believe that now we are grandmothers?"

"Please don't remind me of that now." Mrs. Evans' answers jokingly.

"I'm a father." Matthew says as he holds baby Drew.

"And I'm a mother." Destiny adds, as she smiles and gives her baby another kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Viki, will you marry me?" Clint says to Viki on a bended knee.<p>

Viki starts tearing up immediately; she quickly gets on her knees and gives Clint what he was hoping to hear.

"Of course, of course I will marry you!" Viki says as she grabs Clint and they share a long, warming hug.

* * *

><p>John and his deputy force down Blair's bedroom door, causing both Todd and Blair to jump out of her bed.<p>

"Did you guys try knocking?" Todd asks sternly.

"Oh trust me, we did." John starts to say, "But after waiting and getting no answer, we just decided to come on in."

"John, what is this all about?" Blair asks swiftly.

"Todd Manning, you are under arrest for the murder of Victor Lord Jr." John starts to say aloud.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version A- John, Natalie, Bo, Matthew, Destiny, Shaun, James, Nate, Danielle, Todd, Jack, Blair, Tomas, Tea, Victor Jr. &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>"What! Hold on there John!" Blair exclaims, "You know it is impossible that Todd could kill Victor. Tomas confessed to everything, he freaking ran away to save his hide and left the rest of us here just thinking exactly who Tomas really is. How dare you come into my house and make that accusation?"<p>

"Actually Blair, we have evidence that Todd set up Tomas. Todd murdered Victor." John says blatantly.

"What evidence?" Blair asks sarcastically.

"We got a hold of Todd's cell phone and got his records and heard his conversations. He has been having lots of contact with Malcolm Baker. Remember him, the guy who worked for Irene Manning and her rogue branch of the C.I.A.?" John makes his point.

"What…what…okay, what does that have to do with Victor's murder?" Blair questions.

"We will talk more once we get to the station." John clarifies, "But first, Todd you need to get dressed so I can handcuff you and escort you to my squad car."

Todd remains dead silent with his eyes bright and wide open. Eventually he climbs out of the bed and into the bathroom to put some clothes on. The deputy stands in the doorway and keeps the door open so he can keep an eye on Todd. Blair stares off into a mirror so she can have a few moments to think to herself.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Natalie enter the living room where Clint and Viki are sharing hugs and laughing. Jessica and Natalie quickly glare at one another before Jessica chimes in.<p>

"So…why are we so happy?" Jessica interrupts.

"Should we tell them?" Clint says and turns to Viki.

"They will find out sooner or later, so yes, they should know." Viki agrees.

"Know what?" Natalie asks suspiciously, "Oh my God! Is something wrong with Clint's heart again?"

Viki looks away and Clint giggles before setting the record straight, "It's nothing bad" Clint begins to say, "Your mother and I are getting married."

"Whoa! This is fantastic!" Natalie says loudly as she runs over to hug her mom and dad.

With a little hesitation, Jessica adds, "Well, I am happy for you two. It's been a long time coming. I guess now is the perfect time."

Clint turns to Jessica, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Jessica said.

"Oh no…" Viki sighed, "Maybe this was not the best time to make a decision like this."

"No, no" Jessica breaks in, "You all just cannot stop your lives just to try to make me feel good. Losing Ford is going to take a while to get over. However, you all should just do want you want and be happy. I know I am happy for you."

"Thanks honey, I love you so much." Viki walks up to Jessica and say.

Viki, Clint, Jessica and Natalie share a group hug.

* * *

><p>Destiny, Matthew, Bo, Nora and Mr. and Mrs. Evans went into a room where a couple of doctors are taking a quick look over Destiny and baby Drew. Shaun and Vivian are outside standing in the hall getting ready to have another one of their serious, heart-to-heart conversations.<p>

"I just love kids, babies are truly blessings." Shaun says peacefully.

"I know." Vivian says as she leans on Shaun.

"But you still don't want to get married." Shaun says poignantly.

"I am sorry hun, but that's just the way I feel. I feel like we can have children, I just do not care to marry." Vivian answers.

"I just do not see how we could have kids and not be married, I mean, what would people think?" Shaun said.

"It doesn't matter what people think. I am going to do what I want to do and do what I feel is right." Vivian says.

Vivian walks away down the hallway and around the corner. Shaun turns around and props himself up against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sav and Holly J. are busy unloading and unpacking a couple dozen of boxes that they brought with them to Llanview. They have bought a house that is just outside of Angel Square and they plan on sharing it together as they both transfer into Llanview University.<p>

"Okay. Just remind me why we moved here to Llanview, Pennsylvania?" Sav asks Holly J.

"Because, I wanted a change and you were the one who let me spin the globe and land on any point in the United States. It just happened we ended up here in Llanview." Holly J. smiles.

"Yeah, not to mention a couple spots opened up at LU. So, I guess it is a good opportunity." Sav adds.

"See; let's just keep the positivity going." Holly J. assures.

"I just don't know about this place. It just feels like nothing happens here. We could have landed somewhere in southern, rural Virginia and there would be more things going on." Sav states.

"Let's just give this town a fighting chance." Holly J. says, "Who knows, maybe this will be a fun place to be after all. Just look, we already have a nice house that is just outside Angel Square."

"This is a nice house." Sav agrees, "But here is the thing, this house has three bedrooms and the one master bedroom, who is going to get what room?"

"How about you take the master bedroom." Holly J. points to Sav, "I forced us to leave our hometown and come here, so you can enjoy the master bedroom."

"Aww. Thanks Holly J." Sav says to Holly J. as the hug in the middle of their living room.

"I am almost tempted to take that rag out of your mouth and let you say a few words." Allison taunts Victor who is still tied up to the bed.

"But it's not the right time yet" Allison starts to say, "There is no need to jump to conclusions. Justice is being served right now in Llanview. Also, would I really want to give Viki more good news this soon after revealing the truth about her daughters?"

* * *

><p>Allison crawls around the bed and picks up all her loose pieces of paper and tries to put them back into the correct order.<p>

"I have no clue yet what I am going to do with you." Allison grins, "I know Tea would be glad to see you again, and alive. I am so proud of how happy I can make people. Not to mention, my story is going to be a big seller. I will make enough money where I can go away and live in peace!"

* * *

><p>Tea and Tomas have arrived at the police station where they are eagerly awaiting for John to bring Todd in and lock him up. Tomas is pacing back and forth while constantly checking the windows. Tea is sitting at a vacant desk, lost in her train of thought. She is worried about how Blair is going to handle herself after she learns the truth. Tea knows when the truth is revealed that many things are not going to be the same.<p>

"When is John going to be back with that punk?" Tomas asks aloud.

Tea does not even react. That is how far into her thoughts she is.

"Todd is going to pay for what he did to me, my sister and her husband!" Tomas continues to raise his voice. "If he does not pay, I will make sure that bastard gets what he deserves!"

Tea now hurriedly gets up out of her chair and runs over to Tomas and covers his mouth, "Do you really want to get yourself into trouble? Really? John and the police know what they are doing; just let them do their job, please."

"Okay, fine, I need to go out for a walk." Tomas says

"I think we could all use some fresh air" Tea adds, "But I need to stay here to make sure everything gets taken care of, how about you go out of the back door, that way Todd won't see you when he shows up."

Tea walks with Tomas to the back door of the police station. After Tomas goes out of her sight, she sits back down at the table and lapses back into her deep train of thought.

* * *

><p>John has arrived to the station with Todd in handcuffs. As soon as Todd is in sight, Tea breathes easier and she gets up out of her chair to confront Todd. However, before she had the chance to say anything, Blair interrupted.<p>

"Thank goodness Tea, you're here!" Blair starts to say, "You would not believe what is going on, John has arrested Todd for Victor's murder, yet we all know it was your sniper brother Tomas who did it!"

"Blair, I am not here to defend Todd. I would never help him, he is beyond help." Tea points out. "By the way, the next time you verbally attack my brother, I will hit you so hard that you will have to see reality."

"Excuse me Tea; I am just trying to help Todd here. He needs our help!" Blair says.

"No he doesn't." Tea admits, "Todd needs to be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

"That's enough counselor; we do not need all of this back and forth." John said.

Tea ignores John's advice and walks straight up to Todd and she grabs his shirt, "How could you possibly do this to me Todd! After the history we have had. Don't you realize that not only did you hurt me, you hurt this entire family! Just look at what has happened to Jack, he has been a complete wreck since all of this has happened! My baby is going to have to grow up never knowing his father! Why is that? Because you are selfish, stubborn and a pitiful excuse of a man! And you will pay, I can guarantee that!"

Tea finally backs off of Todd, but now Tomas has returned and he is staring Todd down.

* * *

><p>"Victor, Victor, Victor…" Allison repeats as she drinks a Diet Pepsi, "You're alive; Todd didn't kill you, but who needs to know? I might just want to keep this secret to myself. As long as I have you, I have a bargaining chip. Or at least I could give Viki and Tea a happy ending…someday. Of course you have nothing to return to. I mean, you do have Tea and the baby, but that doesn't really mean anything. Tea has finally gotten over your death enough to start living her life again, and why should we ruin that for her, right? And Starr, yes she has moved to Los Angeles to pursue her new music career. I bet that as long as she is a project of Rick Powers, that she won't make it far. At least she always will have Todd and Blair to come home to."<p>

Victor is getting angry by everything Allison is saying. But there is nothing he can do for now, he can't speak and he is still tied up to the bed.

* * *

><p>Back at Llanfair, Viki, Clint, Natalie and Jessica are all celebrating Viki and Clint engagement by drinking sparkling grape juice.<p>

"Okay, mom…dad, I have something to say." Jessica adds, "I have made a decision. I am going to take Bree and Ryder with me to London for a while. Kevin, Kelly and Joey haven't seen the kids in forever, and I think it can also do me good to get out of here for a while."

"That's understandable." Clint says, "When will you be leaving?"

"Today, in just a little while." Jessica answers.

"You know we are all going to miss you." Viki tears up and says, "But I guess it's only fair that the extended family gets to see the kids too, so I support you."

"Do whatever you have to do sis." Natalie tells Jessica, "Just know that I'll always love you and I meant what I said about you being the best thing to ever come into my life."

"I know, the same thing goes for you too!" Jessica says as she tears up. She and Natalie hug again.

* * *

><p>Sav has gone upstairs to continue unpacking his things. Meanwhile, Holly J. is downstairs checking things over when mail arrives. She steps outside to take the mail out of the box and divides the mail into two piles. One for Sav and one for herself. Sav received roughly 7 envelopes, Holly J. only got one. She curiously opens it to find something shocking. The letter came from LU saying that she did not need to make any more payments and that the next year and a half of her college classes have been paid for.<p>

"This must surely be a mistake." Holly J. says unbelievably, "I'll just head over the university tomorrow and get this sorted out. Also, I need to get a copy of the local newspapers and start that job search."

Sav happily runs back downs and joins Holly J. in the living room.

"Are these two boxes your stuff that you need to take up to your bedroom?" Sav points at the boxes.

"Yes, I was going to take them up in a minute." Holly J. answered.

"Anything wrong?" Sav questions.

"No, not really, just trying to figure some things out…" Holly J. sighs.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sav says.

"Nah…not really." Holly J. answers

Sav reaches down and picks up one of the boxes and runs back upstairs. Holly J. takes her letter and puts it in her back pocket. She then grabs the other box and takes it upstairs.

* * *

><p>Jessica has put her things in her car and has gathered Bree and Ryder at the doorway. Clint, Viki and Natalie approach them for another round of hugs and kisses before Jess sets out on her way to London. It is killing Viki and Clint that Jessica wants to go away for a period of time. However, they know that Jessica is a smart Buchanan and that just maybe going to see family in London for a while will be a good thing. Jessica waves to the bunch and then picks up baby Ryder and grabs Bree's hand as they slowly walk out the door and to the car. Viki, Clint and Natalie walk up to the doorway to see Jessica out. Natalie however, quickly turns away and goes upstairs to check on baby Liam. Viki lays her head on Clint's chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's you!" Todd coldly says aloud.<p>

"What the hell, Tomas, why are you back?" Blair jumps into the conversation.

"Tomas is not guilty Blair." John says, "Todd set Tomas up and forced Tomas to confess for killing Victor. At least we now know Todd did it."

"What…this is crazy!" Blair yells out, "Is there a gas leak in this police station?"

Tea walks up to Blair and tries to grab her hand. But Blair quickly jerks herself away from Tea.

"Look Blair" Tea starts to say, "I know this must be shocking for you, but it is the truth. Todd killed Victor, not my brother Tomas. We have the evidence, and John and I knew for a while that Todd may be guilty. When he dropped his phone last week, I picked up his phone and took it to John. They ran diagnostics and checked the phone records. Todd has had contact with Malcolm Baker many times after Victor's death. Also, we now know why we never got the murder weapon, because Todd had the gun hidden away. I am so sorry Blair, but Todd is guilty."

"How about you Tomas? Anything you would like to say?" John asks Tomas.

"Todd's facial expression says it all." Tomas points out, "He knows what he has done."

Tea walks back over to her brother as Blair turns around to take another look at Todd.

"Oh my God. This is all true isn't it?" Blair demands, "Tell me the truth!"

"I am not saying another word until my lawyer gets here." Todd points out.

"Really…really Todd. Do you want to treat me like this? Tell me the truth!" Blair screams.

Todd smiles before John takes him downstairs to an empty cell. Blair, Tea, and Tomas are left standing in the middle of the police station glaring at one another.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	2. January 30, 2012

One Life To Live 8

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, January 30, 2012

"So, this all true?" Blair asks both Tea and Tomas in the police station.

"Sorry Blair…but yes. I wouldn't lie to you, not now." Tea answers.

Blair is now emotionally exhausted. She finds a chair and takes a seat. Tea and Tomas move over closer to her.

"I'm sorry Tomas." Blair says in a quieter tone, "I honestly didn't know what was going on. How was I to know that Todd killed Victor?"

"You didn't know." Tea adds, "After John and I figured out the truth we made it a point to not tell you. You know how you have a bigger mouth and you would have run straight to Todd to blast him with that information. We just could not risk Todd getting away."

"I guess so." Blair sighs, "What do you have to say Tomas? You can yell at me if you want, I deserve that."

* * *

><p>Roxy and Rama are both busy working away in Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven. Roxy is slowly refilling her cabinet with hair supplies while Rama is cutting Marco's hair. Kyle is there as well managing Roxy's desk and laptop. Roxy is not really in the working mood today.<p>

"Roxy, you have hardly said 4 words today." Kyle calls out to Roxy, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Roxy sighs, "It's the 3rd week without Fraternity Row."

"You are not upset that Rex, Gigi and Shane have left for London?" Rama breaks in.

Roxy turns around to Rama and gives her a subtle, blank look. Then Roxy runs and takes a box of shampoo's to her back room. Kyle runs after her.

"She really misses that show." Rama states.

"Too bad I did not get into Fraternity Row until about a year before it was canceled." Marco said.

"That's a shame it was a good show." Rama begins to say, "Fraternity Row had everything that people could want, drama, fun characters, brilliant – yet sometimes crazy stories, that show should not have been canceled. I am surprised that _Southwest General_ is still on TV."

As soon as Rama finishes her statement, the phone rings and she washes her hands and drops the scissors on the counter.

"I have to get the phone, just hold on a second." Rama says to Marco, "We are one person short today, Justin was supposed to work, but he texted Roxy early this morning saying that he was taking the day off."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I am so excited to be having lunch with you today Lindsay!" Justin says excitedly.<p>

"Me too." Lindsay responds.

Lindsay and Justin walk up the sidewalk and into the Buenos Dias Café and they grab a booth right at the front window.

"This is the first time in a long time I have seen you outside of prison." Justin says.

"I know, tell me all about it." Lindsay said, "I am amazed that Nora actually got the judge to give me parole. I was supposed to serve 10 years, I am truly lucky that I got out after just 4 years."

"You have got to tell me what it was like in prison, and all of the events that occurred during the prison break on New Year's Eve!" Justin says.

"How much time do you have?" Lindsay smiles.

* * *

><p>Danielle and Nate have both skipped school today to go to a nice park just outside of Llanview to have a much needed conversation.<p>

"I am glad you wanted to meet me out here today." Nate says to Dani, "Even though it is freezing out here. But I really wanted to get to talk with you alone."

"I was happy you offered, I think we need to talk too." Dani states.

"I am just going to ask" Nate starts to say, "Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

* * *

><p>Cutter and Alex Olanov have just arrived at The Palace. Alex was able to bail out Cutter in Kentucky and even paid off the judge to have his charges dropped.<p>

"You can go now mother." Cutter says aggressively.

"I could go, but I want to stay." Alex says, "It has been a while since I have been in town. I think I want to mingle and have a bunch of fun for a while."

"Mother, what do you have planned?" Cutter questions.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version B- Cutter, Aubrey, Michelle, Sav, Holly J., Marco, Justin, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Miguel, Lindsay, Nora, Bo, Clint &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>"I am not going to yell at you." Tomas says to Blair, "I just wish that you hadn't just assumed that I could kill someone so easily."<p>

"I thought it was odd when you first confessed to me." Blair says, "But then it quickly got to the point where it was believable."

"But you do get this now, right?" Tomas asks Blair.

"Yeah. My head understands, I just don't think that my heart does." Blair answers.

"What does that mean?" Tea breaks in.

* * *

><p>Roxy breaks down and starts crying in the back room of her hair salon. Kyle quickly followed her and is there to embrace Roxy and comfort her.<p>

"I just miss my Rexi so much." Roxy cries out, "They have been gone for two weeks and I already miss them so bad."

"I know, I know." Kyle clings onto Roxy.

Meanwhile, back in the main room of the Hair Haven, Rama is back to trimming Marco's hair.

"Shouldn't you be working today?" Rama asks Marco.

"I could have, but I decided not to." Marco answers, "Ever since the prison break, there just hasn't been many kids showing up at school. It seems that many of the parents are scared to send their kids out to school. Within the last three weeks I may have had a total of 12 students to show up for my English class."

"I know what those parents are going through, I think." Rama begins to say, "Vimal is so scared to let Neela leave the house. He thinks that after the whole Jack Manning fiasco that Neela would become an easy target from Jack, or Todd, or any escaped inmates."

"That is kind of drastic." Marco points out, "Wasn't it revealed that Jack really didn't cause Gigi's murder? And that Stacy only died after trying to fight Gigi in that basement? I had seen Jack in school for the past few months since when he thought he had killed Gigi. He always seemed on edge, and you could always tell from his body language that he didn't something he was ashamed of. Basically, what I am saying is that maybe Jack isn't as bad of a guy as everyone thinks."

"That is exactly how I feel." Rama agrees, "If Neela wants to hang around Jack, I think she should."

* * *

><p>"Wow! You saved Nora from Ty!" Justin shouts.<p>

"Shhh." Lindsay says, "I do not want to make a big deal out of this. I just do not care for drama anymore. I am happy to be out of prison, and now I can live my life again."

"I hear ya'" Justin agrees, "So, what are you going to do now that you are free. Maybe get your art gallery back? The building you used to have it in is still empty. You could redo the place and sell art again."

"I was thinking about doing that." Lindsay said

Carlotta runs over to their table and drops off the drinks. Justin got a glass of ice cold water, and Lindsay got herself a nice glass of Dr. Pepper.

"Lindsay, it's you!" Carlotta says aloud, "What a surprise, how did you get out of prison so early?"

"It's a long story that I'll spare you from." Lindsay laughs.

"I'm just glad you are out." Carlotta smiles, "I still believe that you should have gotten a medal for what you did to Spencer Truman. That man deserved what he had coming. It's just that nobody ever thought you would be the person who would dish out justice."

"Thanks so much, Carlotta!" Lindsay says as she stands up momentarily to give Carlotta a nice hug.

"I think your order is about ready, so I'll go and get your meals." Carlotta says as she heads back to the kitchen. Lindsay and Justin thank Carlotta as she heads out.

* * *

><p>"That is a direct question to ask." Dani says to Nate.<p>

"I would totally understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend. But if you have any feelings, I believe it is important to get them out in the open now. We all know what happened to my brother Bobby, and I just don't want to waste any time." Nate states.

"That's a good point." Danielle reasons, "But there have been big things that have occurred during our relationship. You made me believe for weeks that you were sneaking around with Deanna behind my back. And then your porn premiere on the big screen at the movie premiere. That was so embarrassing.

"I know I have screwed up a few times." Nate admits, "But all of that stuff is in the past, or I hope it can be. Ever since I have been here in town, you have been the only girl I have ever had my eyes on. You are the only girl that I have loved."

"I…I just don't know." Danielle says as she turns her shoulder for a quick second. She just doesn't know what to do. She knows that she doesn't want to be hurt again, but at the same time, she knows deep down that she loves Nate and that she wants to be with him.

* * *

><p>"I have no such plans." Alex says to Cutter.<p>

"Yes you do. I can see that look in your eyes. Plus, you haven't been here in town for a long time, what business could you possibly have being here?"

"I don't have to have business here darling." Alex says cheerfully, "All I want to do is go see people and be seen."

"That is still too freaky." Cutter says.

"Trust me, I just want to enjoy some time here and have a little fun." Alex smiles.

"Sure you do." Cutter says as he folds his arms.

* * *

><p>Blair turns back around and faces Tomas and Tea.<p>

"What I think I'm saying is that…I am still in love with Todd." Blair confesses.

"No way!" Tea giggles

"I am telling the truth." Blair says.

"You can't possibly be in love with Todd!" Tea starts to raise her voice. "He killed my husband, the father of my baby. Todd took away the only father figure that Jack and Sam had ever known. Todd even went as low as trying to pin everything on my freaking brother!"

"I'm sorry Tea, but I feel the way I feel." Blair says, "During the past several months, Todd and I had slowly started to get closer. He has been such a gentleman, such an amazing father to the kids; he even managed to mend his relationship with Jack."

"That is all fine and well." Tea says sarcastically, "He killed Victor, and then lied about not doing it, don't you understand, Blair?"

"I was worried this was going to happen." Tomas breaks in, "That was his whole point of trying to blame everything on me. He wanted me out of the picture so he could have Blair and his family all to himself; he saw me as a threat."

"It still doesn't matter." Blair points out, "I'm still in love with him, and there is no denying that."

"This cannot be happening!" Tea says loudly. "I am NOT going to stand around and listen to this, I am going home!"

Tea starts to go and walk out of the door. But she realizes that Tomas is not leaving with her.

"Tomas, are you coming?" Tea asks.

"Not right now. I have to talk with Blair first." Tomas answers.

"Just remember to call me if you need anything." Tea tells Tomas as she rubs Tomas' arm.

"Just take care of yourself." Tomas tells Tea.

Tea slowly walks out of the police station, leaving Tomas there staring at Blair.

* * *

><p>"I think you are right Kyle" Roxy begins to say, "I should just focus on other stuff and do what I do best…people's gorgeous hair."<p>

"There you go." Kyle assures Roxy, "Plus, Rex said that they will fly back here constantly to visit you. They even invited you to London any time you want to show up.

"That is all great and all." Roxy says, "But Llanview and Angel Square; this is my home and this is where my peeps are. I could never leave this place."

"Well…that is good to hear." Kyle says confidently, "Llanview would be a foreign place without everyone's favorite drunken hair dresser, Roxy Balsom around."

"I am your favorite drunken hairdresser?" Roxy asks Kyle.

"The one and only." Kyle smiles.

"Thanks sugar." Roxy says to Kyle before giving him another hug.

* * *

><p>"It feels so wonderful to get to have good food again." Lindsay says.<p>

"I bet." Justin adds, "I really hate to run. But I need to get back to my room at the Angel Square Hotel and get to work on my next American Literature paper."

"That's right; we did not get a chance to talk about anything new going on with you at college." Lindsay says.

"It's okay!" Justin tries to assure Lindsay, "We will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow."

"That would be great!" Lindsay smiles.

Justin grabs his backpack and swiftly walks out the front door and walks down the sidewalk, but stops at one of the windows.

"I think I know of something else I can do for you, Lindsay." Justin smiles and says to himself.

Justin finally walks off and out of sight. Lindsay stays behind in the Buenos Dias to make a couple of phone calls to R.J. and Rachel Gannon.

* * *

><p>"I know this is a lot to think about." Nate says to Danielle, "Just tell me how you feel. Just say yes or no."<p>

"Okay…I think I know what I want." Dani tries to say, "…and…I want you. I want to give our relationship another try."

"You are serious?" Nate begins to smile.

"Yeah." Dani smiles back.

They lean into one another and share a nice, gripping hug. Nate even picks Dani off the ground for a few seconds at one point.

"Hey, since we have already skipped school, how about we catch a midday movie? I'll pay!" Dani asks.

"I'm into that!" Nate smiles.

Nate takes off his jacket and puts it on Dani, and then they walk out of the park together, arm over arm.

* * *

><p>"Cutter, do you have any place to be?" Alex asks hurriedly.<p>

"Nope…and I keep thinking I need to stay around and keep my eyes on you." Cutter says.

"You do not need to do such a thing." Alex smiles, "But really honey, are you sure that you do not need to go and see Aubrey or Kim?"

"Not really." Cutter answers, "I'm not really on speaking terms with both of them right now."

"That is something you can work on!" Alex says to Cutter as she quickly runs over and pushes him out the door and slams the door on his face. "Okay…now I will go take a shower, and then I will go and find Bo!"

"Yup. She is up to something." Cutter says to himself on the other side of the door. Cutter stands there for a few moments waiting to see if Alex takes off any place right away. But after about 10 minutes he eventually takes the short walk down the hall to the room Alex got for him.

* * *

><p>"You still love him?" Tomas asks Blair seriously.<p>

"Yes…I still do." Blair says emotionally.

"I was afraid this would happen." Tomas admits. "This is everything Todd wanted, get me out of the picture so he could move in on you…and it worked."

"I know that is evil." Blair begins to say, "However, I don't think Todd could have connected with me again unless there wasn't something already there before."

"That may be true." Tomas sighs. "But we were happy together. You instantly fell in love with all of the portraits I made. You loved me Blair."

"Yes, I did love you…but now I know I still love Todd...this is all so mixed up." Blair said.

"This is going to take a long time for me to move past." Tomas says as he looks away from Blair.

"I really do feel bad for you." Blair says to Tomas, "But I just cannot ignore what I feel, and I feel that I love Todd. I like you a lot, but I know that I still have feelings for Todd. I am so sorry!" Blair begins to cry.

"Yeah, and I am sorry too." Tomas says as he looks down at his feet, "Well…I guess there is nothing left to say, so I am just going to get going. And make sure Tea can find her cool. Bye Blair."

Tomas quickly strolls out of the police station. Blair stays behind momentarily to make sure that Tomas has enough space and to gather her things. Once she has gathered her items, she also leaves the police station and starts her way back to LaBoulaie.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	3. February 2, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Thursday, February 2, 2012

The sun has pretty much set in Llanview. Matthew and Destiny are at Bo and Nora's watching over baby Drew. Luckily for them, Drew has finally fallen asleep yet again. Destiny and Matthew are alone since Bo and Nora had plans out of the house for the evening.

"That kid is still tough to get to sleep." Matthew says as he walks in the living room and joins Destiny on the couch."

"Maybe so…but I still love him." Destiny smiles at Matthew.

"Me too." Matthew adds, "At first I was scared with the idea of being a father, but now having baby Drew to hang onto. Being a parent feels amazing. Even though we didn't plan Drew, he has been a wonderful gift and has brought a whole new perspective to my life."

"Ditto." Destiny agrees. "Now pass me the ice cream so we can finally watch 'The Boy with the Chipmunk Tattoo.'"

Matthew passes Destiny the pint size container of vanilla ice cream that they are sharing. He also moves closer over to Destiny.

* * *

><p>Bo and Nora are just strolling around Angel Square on the gorgeous night in Pennsylvania. They are both drinking coffee and just really having a relaxing time.<p>

"You know red" Bo starts to say, "Everything just feels perfect."

"I know what you mean." Nora says, "It seems like Matthew, Destiny and everybody is just in love with the baby. Not to mention I didn't lose you last month when Ty almost killed you…it's just that…it is still odd that you are not the police commissioner."

"Yeah…but it hasn't been as tough on me as I thought it would be." Bo says to Nora.

"If you want your job back, I can give it to you." Another voice says strongly.

Bo and Nora quickly turn around to see that Alex Olanov is standing there behind them.

* * *

><p>Sav and Holly J. are having an open house in their new home. They wanted to use this as an opportunity to meet some of the people of Llanview and just have a good time. Sav finishes talking to a small group of people as Holly J. carries another tray of chocolate chip cookies into the living room.<p>

"Gosh, these people are gobbling up these cookies real fast." Holly J. giggles.

"They are pretty good." Sav says as he grabs another cookie, "We sure have met some interesting people tonight. I keep loving the fact that we moved here!"

"Me too." Holly J. smiles.

Aubrey and Rama are standing right outside the front door of Sav and Holly J.'s house having a small conversation before they go in.

"I may not be fully accustomed to American traditions." Rama begins to say, "But isn't it odd for people to have an open house after they have moved in?"

"It may be unusual." Aubrey says, "However, these people sound nice and I could definitely make more friends."

"I smell cookies!" Rama says loudly as she runs inside.

"Calm down!...wait!...Rama!" Aubrey tries to say to Rama.

Rama runs right through the open front door to the table with the cookies sitting on them. Rama grabs two cookies and munches away. Aubrey slowly walks inside shaking her head. Sav and Holly J. approach her.

"I am sooo sorry about my friend." Aubrey says to the duo.

"Nah. Really. It's okay." Sav assures, "We all love the cookies. "I'm Sav!"

"And I am Holly J." Holly J. reaches out her hand and shakes Aubrey's hand.

"And I'm Aubrey Wentworth." Aubrey says and points over to Rama, "And my crazy friend over there cleaning your cookie plate is my best friend Rama."

"It's definitely nice to meet you both." Holly J. smiles and turns to Sav.

* * *

><p>"Hit me!" Roxy screams aloud.<p>

"Roxy…we are playing poker. Not 21." Oliver says.

"We are? I have to go get more booze, I'll be right back!" Roxy says as she gets up and goes into another room in the Buchanan mansion.

Roxy's departure leaves Oliver, Kyle and Justin at the table to talk to one another.

"Kyle, having a game night here at the mansion tonight was a great idea!" Justin says

"Thanks, I had to do something to get Roxy's mind off of her family being in another country." Kyle answers, "Rex and the family told Roxy she could use the mansion here for anything she wanted. But Roxy has no plans to live here, or even stay here alone any time soon. But since this mansion is stocked up with alcohol and a full card table, I just thought it would be nice here to play cards with her."

"Definitely." Oliver adds, "Plus, my parents are watching Sierra Rose tonight, so that gave us free time too."

* * *

><p>Tea is sitting alone on the couch in her living room when Danielle arrives. Dani quietly enters the front door and drops her keys and purse and then she runs toward her mother.<p>

"Oh my God mom, I heard about Todd and everything he did!" Dani states, "We were all so blind to have trusted and loved that guy. He killed someone who meant a lot to me, and he took away my younger brother or sisters' dad!"

"I know." Tea answers exhaustedly. "But I had my concerns for a while about Todd…John finally had a chance to prove it."

"Where is Tomas? I need to find him and apologize for thinking that he could be so cruel and harboring such angry feelings about him!" Dani starts to cry.

"Don't worry Daniela" Tea says, "He knows that you have always loved him and you were lied too; just like the rest of us."

"Mom…I sure hope so." Dani says as she crawls onto the couch and cozies up next to her mother.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version A- John, Natalie, Bo, Matthew, Destiny, Shaun, James, Nate, Danielle, Todd, Jack, Blair, Tomas, Tea, Victor Jr. &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that David even thought that I would name our baby after him." Matthew laughs, "I mean, I love my big bro and everything, but naming Drew after David would have certainly boosted his ego even further than it already is."<p>

"Tell me about it." Destiny adds, "We are only 20 minutes into this movie, yet he has already been in three sex scenes. Who does he think he is?"

"He thinks that he is awesome." Matthew answers plainly.

"Well…he is awesome in his own unique way, I guess." Destiny admits, "He did give Drew a nice toy camera…like Drew needs it at his age."

"Maybe he'll need it someday." Matthew says and looks into Destiny's eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Bo curiously asks Alex.<p>

"Really, I could get you your job back!" Alex smiles, "Mayor Finn is currently being recalled. There are reportedly already over 250,000 signatures on the petition to remove her from office. Once 150,000 more signatures are found, there will be a recall election underway…and I think I could be the perfect candidate to run our lovely little town."

"What reason do you have to be mayor?" Nora asks.

"It is simple. This town leads a new leader. Dorian Lord is the only reasonable person for the job, but now she is our terrific senator. That leaves me to fill the void and get this town moving forward again." Alex keeps smiling.

"So, you are saying that if you get elected during the recall election, that you will guarantee my job back?" Bo asks.

"Exactly." Alex continues to smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the open house, Rama has finally joined Aubrey who is still talking to Sav and Holly J.<p>

"So, you two were living stable lives in Degrassi, but all of a sudden, came to live here in Llanview, Pennsylvania of all places?" Rama asks dramatically.

"Honestly…I didn't have any chance at attending any colleges nearby, and the music program at the university Sav was going to attend, dropped their whole music program swiftly while trying to make budget cuts." Holly J. discusses.

"Yeah." Sav adds, "So Holly J. and I quickly got into touch, we gathered all the money we had. I also told my parents about how I wanted to go someplace else to college to pursue music. They agreed that it would be good for me. After that, we had no idea of where we wanted to go, so Holly J. decided to spin a globe, and as luck would have it, we ended up here."

"Wow! That's an eventful story!" Rama says,

"I would describe myself and my life to you both…but however, I have done many things in the past that I am not proud of. However, I think I have changed for the past several months and I hope I don't scare you away with my story." Aubrey says openly.

"That's okay." Sav says, "Everyone has done things they are not proud of."

"Okay, how much time to you have?" Aubrey asks.

"As much as you need." Holly J. said.

Sav, Holly J., Aubrey and Rama move over and take seats on the living room furniture as Aubrey begins her sorted story.

* * *

><p>"Look at what I found!" Roxy says aloud as she steps back into the game room, "I found a brand new bottle of Whiskey!"<p>

"That's nice Roxy." Kyle says to her.

Roxy takes several big gulps from the bottle before offering some to the guys. She pours a little in a wine glass and sits it in front of Justin.

"Roxy. I'm 20 remember?" Justin says and gives Roxy a careful look, "Here you go Oliver!"

Justin shoves the glass over to Oliver who quickly downs that shot.

"I think I'll pass too Roxy." Kyle adds.

"That's fine honey buns." Roxy says, "That leaves more for me!"

Roxy drinks even more from the bottle before dropping herself into her chair.

"I need some more of those poker clips." Roxy says to the others.

"You don't have many left because you keep betting and losing." Oliver points out.

"It's just a game." Roxy says stately.

"Here Roxy, you can have a few of my chips." Kyle offers as he pushes a small stack of his chips her way.

"You can have some of mine too." Justin also hands Roxy some of his chips.

"You guys are seriously the bomb!" Roxy says to the others.

The guys just stare at each other for a moment. Justin giggles a bit, Oliver checks his phone and Kyle just nods along.

* * *

><p>"So, how did Tomas take the news that Todd got close to Blair while he was kidnapped?" Dani asks while staring blankly at the ceiling.<p>

"Not so well." Tea says, "But fortunately, I was around to keep your uncle from doing anything that could have really got him into trouble."

"At least that it good." Dani responds.

Dani sits back up on the couch and stares at her mother. She knows something else is not right.

"Mom…what haven't you told me?" Dani questions her mother.

"It's Blair…even after everything Todd did to us and Tomas, she is still in love with Todd. She said that down at the station." Tea confesses.

Dani jumps off the couch and her eyes grow big and wide.

"Really!" Dani says.

"Yes." Tea replies.

"I can only imagine what Tomas is going through!" Dani wonders to herself.

"Why imagine when you can talk to me?" A deep manly voice says from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Destiny have started kissing each other on the couch. The movie is still on, but nobody is paying attention anymore.<p>

"Wait!...Maybe we shouldn't be doing this?" Destiny pauses and questions.

"I am pretty sure that we are not going to have sex anytime soon." Matthew jokes, "But we can make out."

"That sounds nice!" Destiny smiles as she leans in to share some more deep kisses with Matthew.

Matthew and Destiny share kisses and runs each other's hands across their faces. They have been doing this for a few minutes now until baby Drew starts crying. They quickly stop what they are doing and get up off the couch.

"Well…sounds like baby Drew needs us." Matthew says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah…let's go take care of him…together." Destiny smiles yet again.

Matthew and Destiny lock hands and they go back to the bedroom to check in on Drew.

* * *

><p>"Who is going to vote for you?" Nora asks Alex.<p>

"Anyone who hates Mayor Finn and believes that Bo should have his job back." Alex says and grins.

"Is that the only reason why would want to become mayor is so that Bo can get his job back?" Nora questions more.

"No…that's not the only reason." Alex says and looks down at the ground.

"Then what?...just say it Alex." Bo says.

"I want to be closer to my children. If I become mayor, I will have a good reason to stay here, that way I can be in their lives now as I wasn't before." Alex answers.

"So, I knew there was another motive." Nora said.

"Go ahead…hold that against me." Alex urges, "But I also think I would make a fine candidate. So think as you want. I am off to survey open buildings in the town so I can set up my campaign headquarters…Tata!"

Alex skips out of sight. Bo and Nora find another park bench to sit on.

* * *

><p>"I came here to this town with my 'brother' shortly around Thanksgiving of 2010. But I didn't come here with good intentions. My 'brother' and I only came to this town because we were out to con some people for some big money." Aubrey says, "You may not have heard of the Buchanan's yet, but I became Joey Buchanan's girlfriend and at first I was out to get a good chunk of his family's money. Over time, things were not quite as going to plan. Then eventually, Joey learned the truth about me and that Cutter actually was not my brother, but my love interest and partner in crime…but…at that time I had started to change. I was genuinely in love with Joey when he kicked me out. I was terribly heartbroken, however, I didn't blame him because any person with common sense would have done the same thing. After my relationship with Joey fluttered, I hesitantly gave my former partner in crime, Cutter, another chance to be my boyfriend and change for the better. But of course, he lied to me once more so I ended things with him. That brings me to Rex, from the summer of last year until just over a month ago, he thought his soul mate, Gigi, had died in a horrible accident. Rex and I had started to bond and I was really in love with him. He is such an amazing person, and he also used to be a con artist…so we had so much in common. That was…until he found out that Gigi was alive just before Christmas. He then broke up with me, but then again, I don't blame him either, and he and Gigi finally got married like they were supposed to and now they live in London. I was going to leave Llanview, but I decided that this place has meant more to me than anywhere else I have lived. There is just so much diversity in this town, plus, I couldn't ever leave my best friend Rama behind. So, I am staying put, hoping to find my mister right…someday."<p>

"Umm…wow…that is a…unique story." Holly J. says indirectly.

"I believe you in that you have changed." Sav says and smiles, "Also, you are by far the most interesting person I have met all evening."

"Aww. Thanks." Aubrey says and gives a small smile.

"Now, can I tell you all about my life and my history?" Rama breaks in.

"Sure." Sav says.

Rama starts to discuss her life and her family to the group.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate! I win!" Roxy says happily.<p>

"Roxy, we are still playing cards." Oliver is quick to say.

"We…we are?...then hit me!" Roxy stumbles.

"You know what…just maybe we should call it a night." Kyle says as he gets up and snatches the almost empty Whiskey bottle away from Roxy.

"Shoot man…the game was just starting to get entertaining!" Roxy says, "Whoa! You guys feel the floor? It's spinning."

Oliver and Justin just stare at each other again.

"I'll get the car and bring it up front." Oliver volunteers and moves out the front door.

"We can just leave everything where it is." Kyle tells Justin, "Okay, we'll take Roxy with us and drop her off at home. Can you put the cards and chips back in the box and lock up?"

"Sure. Got it." Justin whispers to Kyle, "You know, tonight was fun. Roxy always has her drinks, but I haven't seen her this drunk in a long time, but, at least she had a good time."

"That's what I was aiming for." Kyle whispers back to Justin.

"Okay Roxy, you got your purse? We are taking you home." Kyle says as he puts Roxy's coat on.

"Let's go sugar!" Roxy tells Kyle as they slowly way through the entry way and out of the front door.

Justin quickly gathers up the playing cards and poker chips and puts them in the box and stores it in a cabinet. Before rushing out the front door, he stops by in the living room and just stares at the photos of Rex, Shane, and Gigi that are still on the mantle and just has a few thoughts to himself. He then grabs the keys, turns off the lights and exits and locks the front door.

* * *

><p>"Tomas!" Dani eagerly says as she runs over to her uncle.<p>

"I missed you sooo much while you were gone." Tomas says as he strongly embraces Danielle.

"I missed you too!" Dani says to the man, "I have to apologize to you though."

"Apologize for what?" Tomas says to his niece.

"While you were away and we thought you were the person who killed Victor, I thought and said some pretty horrible things about you. Can you forgive me?" Dani asks.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for." Tomas says as she continues to hug Dani, "Todd deceived everyone. He was able to set me up and get me to take the fall. Luckily, John McBain and your mother never gave up on my innocence."

"My gut told me something was not adding up once Blair told me that you confessed to Victor's murder. I know my brother, and I know what he is and isn't capable of." Tea says.

"You have a smart mother." Tomas tells Dani.

"And I have a smart brother." Tea says to the both of them.

Tea and Tomas lock eyes at one another as Dani finally lets go of Tomas.

* * *

><p>"It seems that all Drew needed this time was a bottle." Destiny smiles at Matthew.<p>

"I just love holding him so much." Matthew admits, "This kid is amazing. He has definitely brought a lot of people together. He has also thrown so much more love into our lives."

"Yup. He is amazing and he is ours!" Destiny adds.

"I think he is asleep again." Matthew whispers, "Let's go and put him back in the crib."

Matthew slowly carries baby Drew into the bedroom and softly rests the baby in the crib. Matthew and Destiny wait there for a few moments and take the time to just watch their baby.

* * *

><p>"Alex for mayor…have you ever heard of such a funny thing?" Nora jokes.<p>

"Maybe she could be serious." Bo wonders.

"Bo…what does she know about economics and transportation and education?" Nora debates.

"That is a good point, however, did we all think Dorian Lord would make a good mayor when she ran three years ago?" Bo points out.

"Good point." Nora recognizes.

"How about we stop trying to figure Alex out and just enjoy the rest of our evening." Bo says to Nora.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Nora smiles back.

* * *

><p>"So you are in an arranged marriage?" Holly J. says in a louder tone.<p>

"Yes. I am." Rama smiles.

"How can you be happy about that?" Sav wants to know, "At one time, my parents were going to set me up in an arranged marriage. But, I was able to talk to them and they eventually found it best for me to make the choice in who I want to marry."

"That is good for you." Rama says as she picks up her cup of tea to take a swallow, "Luckily for me, this has all worked out. I did always like Vimal when we were growing up in the same community in India. At first I hated the arranged marriage, but like I said, at least I was paired up with the right guy."

"That is so romantic!" Holly J. says.

"Romantic? Okay. Whatever." Sav declares.

"Oh wow! It's getting kind of late." Aubrey says, "I think we should go now. It was really a pleasure meeting you two. Hopefully we will stay in touch!"

"I would love that!" Holly J. says.

Sav, Holly J., Aubrey and Rama each gets up off the couch. They start off for the doorway when Kimberly Andrews appears.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Rama calls out to Kim.

"It's an open house right? I didn't see a list outside that says that I am not allowed in." Kim said.

"Sure, you can come in." Sav says.

"No, she can NOT!" Rama declares.

"Why not?" Holly J. wonders.

"Because she is a tramp, slut and a liar!" Rama answers.

"You seriously need to stop calling me names!" Kim warns Rama.

"Oh, what are you gonna do this time?" Rama asks and throws her hands in the air.

Kim drops her purse and takes a couple of hair clips out of her hair and stares Rama down.

* * *

><p>"Daniela, can you please go to another room for a few moments? I need to talk to Tomas alone." Tea asks Danielle.<p>

"Sure thing mom….I need to get this Algebra work done anyway. I am sooo glad that you're back!" Dani says to Tomas as she exits out and heads upstairs.

"You okay?" Tea asks her brother.

"I should be asking you that. You are the one carrying a baby." Tomas says back to his sister.

"I am still in shock." Tea sighs, "But thankfully most of this is all over with. Todd will be getting his trip to Statesville and Blair can visit him anytime she wants there. I am not going to try to worry about her."

"Good." Tomas says, "Remember…you need to be taking care of yourself."

"Don't worry…I'm okay…and I'll be doing better soon enough." Tea states, "As a matter of fact, I am going to go and take myself a nice, long bubble bath, and maybe later I'll grab you and Dani and we can cozy up to one of my favorite sappy movies."

"Sounds like a deal." Tomas said.

Tea goes over to Tomas and gives her brother another big hug and whispers to him, "I'm sorry about Blair…I wish I could turn back time and leave everything as is before Todd ruined people's lives."

Tea then slowly walks out the living room and heads upstairs. Tomas walks to the back doors and stares outside.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	4. February 8, 2012

*DISCLAIMER- There is some mild, sexual language and contexts in this chapter/episode.*

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Wednesday, February 8, 2012

It's a new day in Llanview and this town is awaking and starting to buzz with daily activities. Kyle and Oliver have gotten up and are getting ready for their day. Kyle is quickly getting dressed and Oliver has just finished his shower.

"I don't really feel like going into work today." Oliver pouts.

"I know how you feel." Kyle responds to his boyfriend, "However, we do what we do and at the end of the day, we always enjoy doing what we do. Not to mention, we have our beautiful little girl to provide for."

"True." Oliver adds.

Kyle goes over to the fridge and pours himself some orange juice. He always takes a glass over to Oliver.

"So, I will go over to your parents' house later this morning and pick up Sierra Rose and drop her off at Carlotta's just before I start my shift at the hospital this afternoon." Kyle sorts out.

"And I will pick up Sierra Rose tonight after I get off from work." Oliver states.

"It's a shame that we will hardly be seeing each other in the next couple of days." Kyle points out.

"But we still have some time right now to ourselves." Oliver smiles and undoes a couple of the top buttons of Kyle's shirt.

* * *

><p>Sav and Holly J. are standing in their entryway, staring at the floor where a broken vase and a broken picture frame of Sav's sister Alli still lies on the floor.<p>

"We sure met some interesting people last night." Sav says.

"You think?" Holly J. points out.

"So, who do you think won that fight last night?" Sav asks Holly J., "I think that Kim won, she had the aggression and she remained on top during the whole fight. She had Rama pinned to the ground at one point."

"Nah…I'm thinking Rama won." Holly J. explains, "She might have been pinned to the ground, but she still managed to give Kim that black eye."

"Shouldn't we be upset that they tore up some of our stuff?" Sav smiles.

"We should…but I don't feel bad." Holly J. smiles back, "If you can get the vacuum cleaner, then I'll pick up the big broken pieces and toss them in the trash."

"Ok…got it." Sav says as he runs in another room to grab the vacuum cleaner.

* * *

><p>Kim has made her way to Llanfair and has been standing outside of the front door at the house for a while. She is nervous to go in because she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Clint but at the same time, she just has to know how he is doing. Kim finally rings the doorbell and to her surprise, Clint is the person that answered the door.<p>

"Kim!" Clint says surprised.

"Hi Clint." Kim says with a faint smile

"Are you okay...what happened to your eye?" Clint asks concerned.

"Nothing really." Kim tries to shake off, "I just had to see you."

"See me for what?" Clint asks.

"Just to see you…to make sure that you are okay. I haven't seen you for weeks." Kim answers.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Clint says, "How about you come on in?"

"Sure…thanks." Kim says as she walks through the doors and through the entryway into the living room.

Kim and Clint pass through the entryway where John and Natalie are sitting near the bottom of the steps with baby Liam.

* * *

><p>"What is that bitch doing here?" Natalie says and rolls her eyes.<p>

"Don't worry about her." John says to Nat.

"I would run off in there and yell at her, but since my baby is right here, I won't do that." Natalie points.

"That's good." John says calmly.

"So, what do we want to do today?" Natalie asks her guys.

"Whatever Liam wants to do." John smiles to his family.

"Well…first, I think that Liam wants a nice breakfast." Natalie says.

"Me too." John agrees.

Natalie hands baby Liam to John and they both quietly stroll into the kitchen to each get themselves something for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Shortly after waking up this morning, Blair was quick to get herself dressed and to run down to the police station to see Todd. Blair arrived as soon as the visitation hours started and got an officer to escort her downstairs. Todd is the only person being held in any of the cells. The officer who escorted Blair downstairs got an emergency call and went back upstairs to talk to other officials.<p>

"Blair…you came!" Todd says shocked, "I didn't expect you to come see me after everything you found out yesterday.

"Todd…what you did was awful…and do I mean awful!" Blair sighs, "However, I didn't sleep at all last night because I was worried about you. I have got to admit that there has always been something between us…and I still love you."

"You do? Really?" Todd starts to smile.

"Yes." Blair answers.

"That's good…because I need you to do something for me." Todd asks Blair directly.

"What's that?" Blair wonders.

"I need you to help break me out of here." Todd says upfront.

Blair's mouth practically drops to the floor and her eyes grow big and wide.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version B- Cutter, Aubrey, Michelle, Sav, Holly J., Marco, Justin, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Miguel, Lindsay, Nora, Bo, Clint &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>"You want me to break you out?" Blair says.<p>

"Yes." Todd said.

"Todd…do you think that you should have to pay for what you done and the people you have hurt?" Blair questions.

"No." Todd says with conviction.

"Any reason why?" Blair wants to know.

"That guy stole my life and my family." Todd answers.

"For the millionth time…not on purpose!" Blair responds.

"He could have at least admitted what was mine was mine and when I returned he could have given my life back to me…but he didn't…so I shot him." Todd says stubbornly.

"And why should I help you? I'm sure you have many low life contacts that would jump at the chance to help you out." Blair states.

"But I love you Blair." Todd admits and glares into Blair's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Undo the rest of the buttons." Kyle smiles to Oliver.<p>

"As you wish." Oliver smiles back.

Oliver quickly undoes the rest of the buttons on the baby blue colored shirt Kyle was wearing and he caresses Kyle's chest and tummy. Oliver momentarily even licks Kyle's nipples with interest and care. After a few more moments, Kyle reaches down and rips Oliver's towel from around his waist, leaving Oliver naked. Oliver looks down and smiles and even blushes slightly. Oliver then picks Kyle up and they share a long round of passionate kisses. Hand over hand, lip to lip, and cheek to cheek.

* * *

><p>"Well…we got that incident cleaned up." Sav jokes, "I wonder what will happen next here in our home?"<p>

"We just don't know, now don't we?" Holly J. says happily, "I even found another picture frame that you can put Alli in."

"I think it's best to just leave Alli in a box for now." Sav reasons, "Our house would look better if a picture of you were in that frame."

"Gosh! Me? Really?" Holly J. says amazed.

"Yes, you." Sav smiles back.

"Okay…" Holly J. begins to say, "I'll find another picture of me to put in the frame, then we can hang me up in the entryway for people to see when they walk in."

"Great idea HJ!" Sav smiles back.

"I'll do that later today…now we need to get going to class or we are going to be late!" Holly J. says as she grabs Sav's arm and rush out their front door.

* * *

><p>"Have you been taking care of yourself since we last spoke?" Clint asks Kim as he pours her a cup of coffee in the living room.<p>

"You mean, since you chose Viki over me?" Kim says, "…I'm sorry…I didn't mean that in that way."

"I know you didn't." Clint says, "But that's one thing I completely admire about you, that you never ever hide your emotions."

"Thanks." Kim tries to smile, "I have been okay. I have been trying to have some sort of relationship with Cutter again…but it's hard being his sister."

"Ah…I see." Clint said, "Kim…you are a good person. You just need to decide whether you want Cutter in your life. That is a decision that you have to make for yourself."

"I know." Kim says, "But I'm not really concerned about him right now. I am just keeping an eye out for that snob Rama Patel. She is the reason why I have this black eye. I didn't know that women from India can throw a punch."

"But I'm sure that you gave her what she deserved?" Clint says.

"I tried to…but anyhow…that's over with. I am just trying to move on and just trying to stay out of her way." Kim said.

"Good for you." Clint responds.

"That's enough about me." Kim says, "Tell me about you and Viki. Have your thoughts and emotions about her remain the same since last month?"

Clint pauses for a second to think about how he is going to tell Kim that he is engaged to Viki. He takes another sip of coffee before revealing that fact.

* * *

><p>John and Natalie have spent the whole time at the breakfast table glaring at one another and baby Liam. They have even fed each other several purple grapes and are really enjoying the time with each other.<p>

"God. Do you know how much I love you?" John asks Natalie.

"So much that words can't describe it." Natalie says.

"Pretty much." John smiles back at the redhead.

"So. What are we going to do now?" Natalie asks.

"Actually…I have a surprise for us." John says.

"Really?" Natalie says, "Hey Liam…your daddy's got a surprise for us. What is it?"

"It's nothing much…but you'll see." John assures Natalie.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Oliver are lying on the floor after all of that excitement. Oliver is still completely nude and lying on his stomach and Kyle is only wearing his white briefs. Kyle is still messaging Oliver's neck and back, and from time to time, let's his hands slip down to Oliver's butt cheeks.<p>

"That feels good." Oliver moans out in approval.

"I'm sure it does." Kyle says back, "This reminds me of how we used to fool around in college. It was fun then, and it is still fun now."

"Those were the days." Oliver thinks back, "What time is it?"

Kyle reaches over to the end table and grabs his phone.

"Oh wow, you have to be into work in 15 minutes." Kyle giggles.

Oliver jumps up off the floor and dashes across the room to grab his clothes (including his police uniform.) Kyle just sits on the bed and watch as the man of his dreams gets dressed and quietly cusses in the gentle way Oliver does. It only takes Oliver a couple minutes to get himself fully clothed. He then makes sure he has his wallet and his keys. He leans over the bed and kisses Kyle twice. Once on the mouth and once on his right check. He also tells Kyle that he loves him and that he and Sierra Rose will be waiting for him to come home tonight. Finally, Oliver grabs his jacket and flees out of the door. Kyle smiles and just falls back onto the bed and thinks for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>The Patel household is also buzzing with activity this morning. Rama is up cooking a nice breakfast for the family before Vimal goes to work. Neela is also awake and has entered the room.<p>

"Good morning family!" Neela smiles and says to the others cheerfully, "It is a good morning, isn't it?"

"Wow. What's got you in such a good mood this morning darling?" Rama asks the younger girl.

Vimal is obviously already concerned. He is pretending to be occupied with 'The Sun' newspaper; however, he is keeping an eye on Neela believing that her behavior is suspicious.

"There really isn't any reason why I am in such a wonderful mood." Neela smiles again.

Vimal finally has to confront Neela on his suspicions, "You are thinking about meeting up with Jack Manning again, aren't you?"

Neela's smile quickly fades away and she also turns to Rama, hoping she can turn the direction of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Kim…I think there is something you need to know." Clint tells her.<p>

"What else is new?" Kim asks somewhat hastily.

"Viki and I are…" Clint begins to say.

"Are what? What is it Clint?" Kim wants to know.

"We are engaged." Clint says as he looks around anywhere except for at Kim's face.

Kim is speechless for a few seconds; eventually she finds enough energy to speak.

"Oh." Kim said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Clint asks Kim, "It would be totally understandable if this news makes you upset. I know what it is like to love someone and watch that same person fall in love with someone else."

"No…that's fine." Kim says quietly, "Are you happy with her?"

"Yes…yes…I am." Clint says to Kim.

"Well…that's all I need to know, you deserve to be happy." Kim edges out, "I do need to run to the bathroom really quick. Be back in a second."

Kim runs out of the living room desperately trying not to show any tears. Clint takes a seat on the couch to wait for her to return.

* * *

><p>"For the 10th time Natalie, I am not telling you what is going on until she gets here." John says with a bright smile.<p>

"She? She is coming!...Jessica is coming here to see me again!" Natalie smiles with glee.

"Noooooo." John says as he is now making fun of Natalie's guessing.

"Then who? Who is so special that is coming here?" Natalie ponders.

"I'll give you another hint…it's not the person coming that is special…it's what they are going to do for us that is special." John tries to clarify.

"Oh my gosh! Roxy is going to finally get a chance to cut your hair!" Natalie laughs.

"No!" John is quick to say.

The doorbell rings just at the nick of time to stop Natalie's guessing name. John rushes to the front door. He opens the front door, and greets the visitor. Then he walks her inside the doorway where Natalie and baby Liam are sitting at the bottom of the stairway.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Todd!" Blair says to the man, "Why do you have to put me in the middle of this?"<p>

"Because I love you." Todd answers, "And you love me too, and don't deny that, you know you do."

Blair paces around the outside of Todd cells for a few moments before stopping right in front of him.

"Fine!" Blair shouts out in a quieter tone, "I'll do it. But I am only doing it because my heart can't tell you no. What do I need to do?"

"It's kind of a tricky plan, but at the same time I think it will work today…but just today." Todd begins to reveal his plan, "You are going to need to run home real quick and grab my new stun gun out of the safe. Also, if you want, you may need to pack you and me some extra clothes. Once you do all of that you will need to come back here to the station. Preferably sooner than later. You will need to enter in normally and say that you need to see me. Most likely a guard will lead you downstairs. Once us three are alone down here, you will need to Taser the guard, and grab his guns and find the keys. Then, you will hand me the keys and I will unlock myself out of here. If we have time, we will then tie up the guard and leave him down here. You will take his gun upstairs and make a scene by pretending that you are going to shoot yourself. That way, everybody in the station will gather around you and leave the back entry way empty. I will escape out of the back door. Then, I will drive around to the front of the building and honk the horn. You can then warn everybody to keep back as you run out of the door and to the car. After that we will drive away and nobody will ever catch us. Don't forget to park your car out back."

"That has to be the most descriptive, yet useless plan of escape I have ever seen or heard of!" Blair scoffs.

"It may be vivid, but there are not as many officers around during the lunch hours. Some cops are out on patrols and the staff has been cut under Mayor Finn's discretion. This is the only shot we have Blair. Unless you want you or me to kill some people. But we don't want that now do we?" Todd deliberates.

* * *

><p>"You know what…how about we talk about the fight I got into with Kimberly Andrews last night?" Rama tries to sway the conversation.<p>

"No…no." Vimal says worriedly, "Neela…if you have plans to talk to Jack Manning, I need to know."

"Fine…I'll tell you everything." Neela says forthcoming, "I plan on meeting with Jack sometime soon. To again apologize to him for what I did to him. He at least needs to know that he can trust me and that I can be a good friend."

"I like that idea." Rama says and smiles.

"You will not be seeing Jack Manning!" Vimal strongly urges as he jumps out of his chair.

"This is a free country, I can see who I want, when I want to." Neela demands and throws her hands on the table.

"This is where I get to say that this is my house, you will follow my rules!" Vimal says louder.

"You know what, I don't need this." Neela says as she gets up and grabs her coat.

Neela quickly dashes out of the room and out of the house. Vimal sits back down at the table and buries his head in the paper. Rama stares at her husband from behind as she wipes off a washed plate.

* * *

><p>After spending roughly ten minutes in the bathroom. Kim strolls back into the living room and takes her seat back on the couch in front of Clint.<p>

"You were crying, weren't you?" Clint says with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Kim stays quiet; she almost opened her mouth a couple of times, but she decided not to say a word.

"That is alright Kim." Clint says, "You can lean on me, cry on my shoulder, or even hit me if you want. Any of that is okay with me. I still care about you a lot."

Not a moment too soon, Kim leaps from the chair and onto Clint. She hugs the older man tightly and starts to sob wildly on his shoulder. Clint reaches for and grabs a box of tissues, Kim takes a couple but she continues to not let go of Clint.

* * *

><p>"Echo DiSavoy is my surprise?" Natalie questions aloud.<p>

"Again…she is not the surprise; what she is going to do for us is a surprise." John tries to explain.

"Hi Natalie!" Echo waves and says happily, "Aww…is that baby Liam? He has grown so much in 4 months! He is going to be a big boy like his daddy."

"He sure is!" Natalie agrees as John shakes his head.

"Okay John, where do you want the portrait to be taken?" Echo asks John.

"I was thinking out back on the patio. Since it's a mild, winter day and wind is blowing nice and gentle that would give Natalie's hair a little bit of flow." John answers.

"Nice idea!" Echo says with a smile, "I just need to run out to my car and grab the camera and stand. Be back in a minute!"

Echo takes the few steps out of the door and into the driveway. Natalie passes baby Liam to John and they swiftly pass through the living room to get out to the back patio. However, when Natalie sees Kim crying on Clint's shoulder, she almost blows up and starts to scream. Thankfully, John managed to cover her mouth and pull her outside.

* * *

><p>"Okay…I'm in." Blair said.<p>

"Awesome honey!" Todd smiles, "But first, there are a couple of minor pieces to the plan that we need to hatch out first."

"Like what?" Blair questions.

"The kids." Todd says.

"Oh my God, Todd! What are we going to do about Jack and Sam?" Blair asks hyped up.

"That's what we need to decide." Todd says.

"Maybe we can let Tea in on the plan?" Blair wonders, "That way, she can take care of this kids."

"Are you nutso!" Todd says loudly, "Tea and Tomas want to see me fry. If they get an itch that something is up, they will act on it!"

"Alright, alright!" Blair says in distress.

"I still think Tea would take care of Jack. Plus, I know Jack wouldn't want to run from the law with me." Todd says somewhat sarcastically, "But…I think we need to take Sam with us…he needs people to take care of him."

"So, I am supposed to just leave Jack behind? For how long Todd!" Blair demands.

"For as long as it takes." Todd says simply.

"How…how…I don't know." Blair says mostly to herself.

"Blair…you love me…right?" Todd asks Blair, "If you love me…then please, please, please do this for me!"

"Okay!" Blair gives in. "But I need to run and start doing this now! Or I am going to change my mind."

"Then GO! GO!" Todd yells at Blair.

Blair hurriedly gets the guard to open the gate downstairs and lets her out of the jail block. She runs upstairs and is quick to get this whole thing over with.

* * *

><p>After washing a few dishes, Rama can no longer stay quiet, she wants to confront Vimal on the way he is trying to control Neela. Rama throws the bowl in the drainer and dries her hands and steps over to her husband.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" Rama demands to know, "You need to give poor Neela a break! She likes Jack, and I think Jack honestly liked her too. He may still do, or he may not. Anyhow, what I think I am trying to say is that Neela is going to like and hang out with whoever she wants. Not to mention, you don't any business telling her what she can and can't do. Do you want her to hate you? She is your sister!"

"Rama…I don't think you understand." Vimal says, "I just want to keep my sister safe. That's all. Jack is bad company."

"Really?" Rama probes. "He saved us at The Sun when there was a fire! Sure…the kid has made plenty of mistakes before, but I highly doubt that he is a bad kid."

"He is a Manning!" Vimal desperately tries to point out, "Doing bad things is in his DNA!"

"Fine. Just be judgmental." Rama stops arguing, "I am going to get dressed and go to work. Have yourself a good day."

Rama leaves the kitchen and goes into the bedroom to get herself dressed. Even though she decided to end the conversation, it is hard to tell exactly what she is feeling for the time being. She may be mad at Vimal or just think he is stubborn. But it is obvious that she wants Neela to have the chance to be with anyone she wants.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Clint…I really needed that." Kim sniffles.<p>

"I know you did…and I am happy to make you feel better." Clint says with a bit of satisfaction.

"Well…I should get going." Kim starts to say, "However, I really need one more favor before I go."

"What's that?" Clint asks with compassion.

"I am going to need some money." Kim says quietly and looks away from Clint's face.

"That's it?" Clint giggles, "Kim, I told you that if you ever need anything that I will be here and that you can depend on me."

Clint opens a drawer at his big desk and he pulls out a checkbook and starts writing one out.

"Here you go darling." Clint says as he hands Kim the check.

"$10,000…what?" Kim says.

"That should be enough to keep you on your feet for a while and to keep you away from the strip clubs." Clint said.

"Yeah. Really Clint, I owe you!" Kim says as she gives Clint another hug.

"You owe me nothing. I just want your friendship. You are a great friend Kim." Clint says stately.

"Okay…well…I should get going. The last thing I need is for Viki to come in and see us." Kim sighs.

"Yeah…Viki tends to overreact to things, "I'll walk you out."

Clint and Kim exit the living room and pass through the entryway. Clint walks down the driveway and waits for Kim to exit out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Those are some beautiful shots!" Echo says amused as she shows John and Natalie the photos on her camera.<p>

"My hair does flow nicely in the wind." Natalie says

"And look…John actually looked into the camera every time!" Echo points out.

The trio briefly broke off into laughter.

"I'm guessing you would like for me to make the big prints of all five of these?" Echo asks Johnny.

"Sure. That will be fine." John answers.

"I should be able to have them ready for you in about a week to a week and a half." Echo confirms.

"Great!" Natalie smiles.

"This photo shoot was a blast to do…call me if you ever want more!" Echo says as she packs up her stuff.

"Thanks Echo!" John says to Echo.

Echo grabs her bags and scoots off the patio.

"I love you." Natalie says to her man, "The idea of doing a portrait was just amazing!"

"I thought you would like it." John smiles at his girl.

John and Natalie are now going back inside the house to put Liam down for a nap.

* * *

><p>Todd is alone downstairs now. He is so infatuated with escaping from the law that he is talking to himself, "See brother…I can get arrested for your murder and still get away with it. At the end of all of this I will still have my life back. Blair is still interested in me. I have always loved her and I am glad she still wants me bad. At least going on the run means that I will never have to see Tomas' ugly face again or deal with Tea's rants about how what I did was wrong and all that good stuff. Heck, I even shot my mother and the go old self-defense excuse worked like a charm. In just a short time I will be free again!"<p>

Todd finishes his rant and climbs up onto the top bunk of the bunk bed in his cell. He puts his arms behind his head and just relaxes himself.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	5. February 13, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, February 13, 2012

Danielle, Jack and Destiny are walking down one of the main hallways at Llanview High School. They walk past Neela Patel without much notice. However, Jack saw Neela and they both locked eyes instantly.

"You two can go on to class without me." Jack says to the ladies.

Dani turns around and sees Neela at her locker, "Jack, maybe you should just leave her alone."

"I really need to talk to her." Jack says, "I need to try and make things less screwed up."

"Well…okay…if you need me, you know where I am." Danielle says to Jack.

Danielle and Destiny walk away and head further down the hallway. Jack walks back over to Neela.

"Hi." Jack says to Neela in a semi-awkward manner.

"Hey." Neela said back to Jack with a worrisome look.

* * *

><p>Sav and Holly J. are in the middle of their busy day on campus at Llanview University. They have taken some time to go to the cashier's office so Holly J. can figure out who has paid all of her college tuition.<p>

"They better tell me who did this." Holly J. says as she holds up her information letter.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Sav says confidently.

"There better be!" Holly J. says intensely.

Holly J. and Sav take a peek into the doorway of the cashier's office.

"There are a lot of people in there." Sav says, "I'll just roam around out here until you get done."

"Okay. Whatever." Holly J. says as she stomps inside.

Sav starts looking around to see if anything is going on nearby. There are people all over the place, but a small group of women sitting under a big tree catches his interest. Sav makes the trek across the field over to the group.

"Hi there, what are you all doing?" Sav asks the group.

"We are just going over some Literature together." One girl says.

"Would you like to join us?" Another girl asks.

"Sure!" Sav smiles to the group.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can get you?" Nigel asks John and Natalie.<p>

"Nah. Just give yourself a break." John says to Nigel.

"As you wish, Master McBain." Nigel says as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

"I'm ready to fool around!" Natalie says before jumping on top of John.

* * *

><p>Blair has run by LaBoulaie and picked up Sam, clothes for Todd and herself, and the Taser gun. She grabs the Taser gun, walks around the building and stops right at the front door. She looks back to her car at Sam, and then she thinks about Todd.<p>

"Okay. Let's do this." Blair says to herself before rushing in the door.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version A- John, Natalie, Bo, Matthew, Destiny, Shaun, James, Nate, Danielle, Todd, Jack, Blair, Tomas, Tea, Victor Jr. &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>Blair casually walks into the police station. An officer escorts her downstairs to Todd's jail cell. Not a second after the officer turns around to give them some privacy, Blair pulls out her gun and stuns the officer in the back. The officer quickly drops to the ground while screaming in pain. Blair immediately tapes up his mouth.<p>

"Grab the keys! Grab the keys!" Todd says loudly, "They are in his back pocket!"

Blair takes the keys and throws them over to Todd. Todd then frees himself and helps Blair tie up the helpless officer. Finally, Todd grabs the gun and hands it to Blair.

"You know what to do." Todd tells Blair.

* * *

><p>"I thought we had nothing else to talk about." Neela says to Jack.<p>

"That's what I thought…before." Jack said, "However, I want to clear the air and let go of some of this pain I am feeling."

"What pain?" Neela asks.

"Just personal stuff." Jack says and looks away, "Can we just talk, please?"

"Sure." Neela gives in.

"The first thing I wanted to say is that I understand why you did what you did to me." Jack explains, "You helped Shane to get the truth behind what I did. You did do the right thing."

"But it did kill me to hurt you like that!" Neela says, "At first I wasn't going to do anything…I almost threw away the tape I had recorded…but I felt so bad for Shane."

"You should have felt bad for him, I treated him like crap for a long time, and I didn't care!" Jack says emotionally, "You are a good person Neela, you had to do what was right. I understand that now."

"You do?" Neela questions, "So you don't hate me anymore?"

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you Sav." One girl smiles back, "I am Michelle, and they are Sara, Moriah, and Brittany."<p>

"Nice to meet you all." Sav says to the group, "What are you all reading?"

"'_Thoughts on the Works of Providence'_" by Phillis Wheatley." Michelle answers as she passes her Literature book to Sav.

"Hey! Aren't you in my Lit class? Professor Propst's class?" Sav asks Michelle.

"Oh yeah! I think so!" Michelle says with increasing interest, "You're the guy who sits up at the front always giving your commentary on these works."

"And you are the shy girl who sits in the back corner!" Sav says, "But when you do speak, you have insightful opinions on these poems."

"Aww. Thank you!" Michelle blushes.

"What the fuck!" Sara shouts, "My Chemistry class started 10 minutes ago! Who wants to walk with me?"

"I will." Moriah says as she helps Sara pick up her things, "Plus, Jamie should be getting out of Forensics class soon. I can't wait to see my boyfriend!"

Sara and Moriah finish gathering their things and they walk across the lawn and leave out of sight.

"You sure have some…umm…unique friends." Sav mentions.

"Yeah." Michelle says back.

"If you two want to talk, that is fine." Brittany breaks in, "I am probably going to pass out anyway. I think I took two too many Adderall pills this morning. Oh, and I am drinking my second Monster Energy drink of the day."

"Maybe I should take that drink away from you." Michelle says as she leans over to grab that can.

"No…no…no…no…I'm fine…fine." Brittany claims, "Look…I have almost finished it!"

"Okay, okay, do as you want." Michelle says.

Sav and Michelle share an opinionated look at one another.

* * *

><p>Jack briefly pauses before answering, "No. I don't hate you Neela, I never really did. I just had to deal with my emotions."<p>

"Okay." Neela smiles and gives a sigh of relief, "And you know Jack, you are a good person as well. The way you helped me when my brother was going to ship me back off to India. What you did for me was unbelievable!"

"I really didn't do much." Jack said.

"But you kept me from going back to a place where I would have to marry someone I didn't love!" Neela admits, "That leads me to my next point. I still like you Jack."

Jack's eyes open wider instantly, he also takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Sav has pulled out his Literature book, and he and Michelle are going over the material. Brittany is laid out on the ground. She did manage to put on her sunglasses before she passed out.<p>

"Does she usually overdose?" Sav says and points at Brittany.

"Only when she is really stressed." Michelle clarifies, "Right now she is taking a Sociology class that is a killer."

"Oh wow." Sav sighs, "Do you do drugs?"

"No." Michelle giggles.

"Just had to make sure." Sav says, "Holly J. would freak if I were to associate myself with a druggie."

"Who is Holly J.? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Michelle ponders.

"Nah." Sav explains, "We just grew up together, and we were very good friends in high school."

"Ohhh." Michelle said, "She sounds lovely."

"She is." Sav responds.

* * *

><p>"Everybody needs to stay away or I will shoot myself!" Blair says aloud in the middle of the police station.<p>

"I am serious!" Blair says again.

Todd dashes out the back door unnoticed and gets in Blair's car. Blair slowly moves over and stands by the front door. Everybody in the police station is trying to calm her down. But as quickly as the event began, Todd is already blaring the car horn outside. Blair turns around and speeds toward the car. Todd has the passenger side door open. Blair jumps in and Todd puts the pedal to the floor well before Blair even has the chance to shut her door. The cops do not even chase after them because they do not know that Todd has escaped.

"That was amazing honey! I love you to death!" Todd tells Blair in the car.

"Just make sure that I will never have to do that again." Blair looks and says to Todd emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>"I still like you too." Jack smiles, "Do you think it's possible that we could start over again?"<p>

"Anything is possible." Neela smiles, "Maybe we can start with just being good friends for a while?"

"Sounds great!" Jack smiles more, "Want me to walk you to Mr. Del Rossi's class?"

"I would love that!" Neela smiles.

Neela closes her locker, and her and Jack stroll down the hallway together.

* * *

><p>"I have finally found you!" Holly J. says to Sav, "Why is that girl passed out?"<p>

"We don't really know." Sav says to avoid giving a long story, "Did you find out who paid your tuition?"

"No." Holly J. says annoyed, "I think they know who paid, but nobody wanted to tell me, like it's some sort of secret. We should go home."

"Wait a second HJ." Sav says, "I want you to meet a new friend of mine, this is Michelle."

"How do you do?" Michelle says to Holly J.

"I'm just peachy." Holly J. answers, "Now can we go Sav?"

"Okay, we'll go." Sav says, "It was really nice meeting you Michelle. See you in class on Tuesday."

"Same here. See you later!" Michelle says to Sav after shaking his hand.

Sav and Holly J. exits out of sight. Michelle focuses her eyes on Sav as they walk away.

* * *

><p>John has been notified of Todd's jailbreak. However, he is obviously way too late to do anything about it. John runs into Oliver Fish.<p>

"What happened here today officer?" John asks Fish.

"We still don't know exactly what happened." Oliver states, "All we know is that Blair Cramer was involved with the escape of Todd Manning. An officer was found tied up downstairs and his gun had been taken. They sped away in a manner that makes us believe that they are leaving town.

"Okay, thank Fish." John says to Oliver.

John drifts back to his office and shuts the door behind him.

"Damn it, Todd!" John shouts.

John goes into a rage. He screams, he kicks his chair, he shoves everything off his desk and into the floor, and he punches three holes in his windows.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	6. February 14, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Tuesday, February 14, 2012

"It's the evening of Valentine's Day. Love is definitely in the air over Llanview. However, it is a cold night, but that is not enough to take away from the mood. This is a night for companionship, romance, and most importantly, love. For some people this night is going to be a special night. But for some people, it will be a night to never forget." Allison says to herself while looking into a mirror.

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to do this! Especially on this frigid, cold night." Dani says to Nate as they pull into a parking spot at the Applebee's restaurant.<p>

"I know I didn't." Nate smiles, "But you're my girl, and I want to treat you right. Especially on this night."

Dani smiles back and leans over from the passenger seat. Dani and Nate start to kiss frantically.

* * *

><p>"Justin, why am I here?" Miguel Morez asks him in the Buenos Dias restaurant.<p>

"You are going to know eventually…so…I set you up on a blind date." Justin quickly blurts.

"You did what?" Miguel says in a low, pretty unenthusiastic voice.

"You have been single for a long time buddy." Justin says, "its Valentine's Day…just give it a shot. Don't worry; the person I set you up with is a close friend of mine too. So if she hurts you in any way, I will make sure she regrets it! Plus, I have already paid Carlotta for the evening. You and Lindsay can get whatever you want."

"Lindsay?" Miguel says as his mouth drops open.

* * *

><p>Bo and Nora have their house to themselves tonight. Baby Drew is being taken care of tonight my Mr. and Mrs. Evans over at their house. Matthew and Destiny have plans out on the town for the evening, and they will check on baby Drew later in the night before coming home.<p>

"You know red. This night just feels perfect." Bo said.

"I know what you mean." Nora added.

"I have a surprise for you in the bathroom if you want to check it out." Bo quietly suggests.

"I might just go take a look." Nora says to herself as she climbs out of the sofa and marches over to the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Clint and Viki are enjoying their night in the kitchen at Llanfair. Clint managed to prepare a spaghetti dish, breadsticks, and a light salad for them to enjoy.<p>

"Why is this only the third time I have ever heard of you cooking anything?" Viki asks playfully.

"Because you're cooking is too good." Clint laughs.

"You are kidding!" Viki points out, "For now on I should make you cook."

"I would be happy to." Clint says as his eyes meet Viki's eyes from across the short table.

* * *

><p>John is staring out of his window back in his apartment. Natalie is just sitting there on the bed trying to get John to say something.<p>

"John…I know Todd escaping really is a blow to you." Natalie says anxiously, "Please…just say something! If you are full of rage, act on it! If you want to hit something, do it! And if you need to cry, you know you can."

John turns around and faces Natalie

"Todd got away." John says coldly.

* * *

><p>***Opening Sequence, Version B- Cutter, Aubrey, Michelle, Sav, Holly J., Marco, Justin, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Miguel, Lindsay, Nora, Bo, Clint &amp; Viki.***<p>

* * *

><p>Nate and Danielle have been tumbling around in the back seat of his car for a while now. No clothes have been flying; just a good amount of movement. They have been gaining some attention from other folks around.<p>

"It's funny how people stare awkwardly at us as they walk by." Dani giggles.

"That's just their opinions." Nate says to his girlfriend, "They are all just jealous because we have something that they don't have."

"What's that?" Dani wonders.

"Magnetic and emotional chemistry." Nate answers smartly, "Wanna make more chemistry?"

"Heck yeah!" Dani says before planting her lips back on Nate's.

* * *

><p>"Oops!" Justin says as looks away from Miguel.<p>

"Lindsay Rappaport, right?" Miguel guesses.

"Yes…her." Justin replies.

"Well…Lindsay is a nice person. She even won the "Woman of the Year" award a handful of years ago." Miguel noted.

Justin breathes a sigh of relief…until Miguel points out the window where Lindsay is walking up the sidewalk to the front door. Justin decides not to meet Lindsay at the door, but instead allow her to find their table. Once inside, Lindsay carefully takes off her coat and goes over to the table where the guys are sitting.

"Oh wow! Who do we have here?" Lindsay asks Justin with a light tone.

"Lindsay, this is Miguel Morez…Miguel, this is Lindsay." Justin says and points both directions.

"I know who you are." Miguel says to Lindsay while shaking her hand, "Just so you know, I am glad you murdered Spencer Truman and it's nice to know that you got paroled from prison."

"Thank you." Lindsay smiles at the gorgeous man, "Umm…Justin, do you have some place to be?"

"Okay!" Justin agrees and jumps up from his spot in the booth. "Have a good evening you two!"

Justin hugs Lindsay, and then he hugs Miguel before strolling out of the Buenos Dias restaurant. Lindsay takes her seat in the booth and she and Miguel jumps right into a genuine conversation. Justin stops at the window and keeps an eye on them for 10 minutes before walking away.

* * *

><p>Nora gently opens the bathroom door and takes a peek inside.<p>

"Oh my goodness Bo! This is so lovely!" Nora says with admiration.

Bo has put together a nice, warm bubble bath for Nora. He set up the bath, lit up and displayed over a dozen candles. Beside the tub is a basket with a chilled bottle of white wine and two boxes of deluxe chocolates.

"It's all for you red." Bo says as he nudges Nora on the shoulder.

"Go ahead! Get in!" Bo tries to tell her.

"Now?" Nora questions.

"Of course!" Bo says to her.

Nora seductively strips naked and slowly climbs in the tub. Bo's eyes never leave her body.

"Want to join me?" Nora says intensely.

"In that little tub?" Bo says perplexed.

"The small size is what makes things more fun." Nora glares at Bo.

Bo suddenly takes off his clothes and joins his wife in the bubbly water. They kissed passionately and just let their worries wash away.

* * *

><p>"Do you know I still try to figure out exactly what makes us compatible?" Clint says before munching down another breadstick.<p>

"There is really no rational explanation for it, I think." Viki says honestly, "We just really get along…and we have known each other for a very long time. I guess those things just really have a way of bringing people together."

"Probably." Clint adds, "It is a scary thought just to think about you not being in my life. When Allison had shot you and I had my heart issues, I had a dream that I was going to hell. Really, a dark place full of fire and bad people. I really thought that I had died and went to hell. I ran around trying to find you because I don't ever want you not around me. Even in the afterlife."

"But you did find me. Even in the dream in heaven." Viki smiles.

"That made me feel that our bond is even stronger than we expected." Clint says to Viki.

"That just confirmed how I felt." Viki speaks.

* * *

><p>"Todd should not have gotten away." John says to himself, "I knew he was a threat. I should have figured that he would try to pull something off like this."<p>

"But you didn't know John." Natalie says.

"It doesn't matter now." John begins to say, "A murderer got away for our police department. I am always trying to fight for justice, yet certain people just don't get it. Todd killed somebody and had a negative impact on many lives here. People will not be the same after that Natalie. So, I am going to have to go."

"Go where?" Natalie asks concerned.

"Port Charles." John answers.

You can now see the instantly alarm in Natalie's eyes. She knows not to poke around this with John because she knows that he is serious.

* * *

><p>"Okay Nate, seriously, I'm starting to get hungry." Dani says as she pulls herself away from Nate.<p>

"Okay, let's go in." Nate says to Dani while picking up her purse.

* * *

><p>"You used to be a singer?" Lindsay asks Miguel in amazement.<p>

"Yeah. I did some pop and some Spanish albums." Miguel says.

"Why did you stop doing music?" Lindsay questions.

"Well…I decided that I wanted to spend time with my son, Juan." Miguel says, "Want to see photos of him?"

"You bet!" Lindsay smiles.

Miguel takes the small stack of photos out of his wallet and passes them across the table to Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Bo and Nora are still having a fun time together in their bubble bath. Nora is in front of Bo with his arms around her.<p>

"This is very relaxing." Nora moans, "I don't want to go into work tomorrow. Lately, Mayor Finn has been stopping by the D.A.'s office on occasion. Mostly to annoy me I'm sure."

"The thing is though, Mayor Finn is already on thin ice with decisions she has made. Todd Manning mainly escaped from the police yesterday because Finn had cut the staff in half since she gained her position." Bo states.

"Luckily, the people here are trying to recall her…but God, if Alex Olanov were to become Mayor…" Nora drifts off into a train of thought.

"Red…how about we stop talking about other people and just focus on ourselves tonight. Would you like some chocolate?" Bo says to Nora.

"Definitely." Nora declares.

Bo reaches over the side of the tub and grabs a couple pieces of luscious, dark chocolate from the pink heart shaped box. He feeds them to Nora one-by-one.

* * *

><p>"I think we are too old to be celebrating Valentine's Day." Viki jokes.<p>

"You may be old, but I'm not." Clint says jokingly.

"Yeah Clint, you're still young at heart." Viki says with a twinkle in her eye.

"You mean with my brand new heart?" Clint corrects.

"It doesn't matter. You're the same man I have basically known for my whole life." Viki says.

"Would you like to dance Viki?" Clint asks randomly.

"Me…dance?" Viki asks surprisingly.

"Yes!" Clint urges.

"Okay…sure." Viki smiles.

Viki takes another sip of Ginger Ale before getting up. Clint runs over and turns on the radio to the first interesting channel he finds.

* * *

><p>"What…what do you mean?" Natalie asks with great concern, "How do you know Todd is in Port Charles?"<p>

"That call I received an hour ago…it was from the station." John confides, "They have good reason to suspect that Todd went there."

"How do you know for sure?" Natalie said.

"We may not know for sure, but that is all we have to go off of." John responds.

"But why do you have to go?" Natalie pleads, "Somebody else can do it!"

"Nat…I'm the lead detective." John begins to say, "Todd was my responsibility and he still is, I have to make him pay for what he did!"

"No, you do not!" Natalie says, "Let the police in Port Charles deal with it."

"It's not that simple." John tries to let Natalie know, "I know how Todd acts and thinks. He needs to be caught, and I am the best person to do that!"

"Okay…fine." Natalie gives in, "At least you will only be gone for a couple days."

"No…I am leaving for a while." John says to the redhead.

* * *

><p>Nate and Danielle have finally gone inside Applebee's and got themselves some nice seats by a busy window.<p>

"Look at all of those happy couples out there!" Dani points out, "And look at everyone in here!"

"Yeah…it's interesting." Nate replies, "Enjoying your steak?"

"I am still kind of annoyed with you…but in a good way." Dani smiles to Nate, "I mean, you didn't have to get me a steak! And a darn thick one at that!"

"I would do anything for my girl." Nate smiles back, "You are my world, and I want to make you happy."

"Oh…and I did kind of get something for you." Dani says to Nate as she reaches into her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Since you know of me, you probably know that I used to own an art gallery here in town." Lindsay says to Miguel.<p>

"Yeah." Miguel says and nods his head.

"Well…I'm thinking about restarting it and bringing it back." Lindsay tells him.

"Wow! That's great!" Miguel says, "If you ever need any help or anything, just let know and I would love to pitch in."

"Thanks." Lindsay smiles back, "You are really sweet."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Miguel smiles.

Miguel and Lindsay holds hands from across the table.

* * *

><p>"I'll take another chocolate, please!" Nora asks her man casually.<p>

"Umm…honey. There is only two more pieces left in the box." Bo informs her.

"Give them to me anyway!" Nora demands.

Bo grabs the final pieces and hands them to Nora.

"Do you know that I haven't even had one yet?" Bo says.

"Oh really?" Nora says and turns around to her husband, "Okay, we'll share these two."

Nora takes a piece of chocolate and puts it in Bo's mouth slightly. Nora bites into the other end and they freely share the final chocolates.

* * *

><p>Viki and Clint have been dancing for a while now. For the most part they have been doing mostly nice, slow dances. They have dance to a variety of songs and music. The radio just finished playing Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" and now they are playing Whitney Houston's "How Will I Know".<p>

"Viki, you still have all of this dancing stuff down." Clint assures her.

"Ha! As if." Viki laughs.

* * *

><p>"Okay…then, we'll just take Liam with us." Natalie says.<p>

"No! You cannot go!" John says louder, "Todd may be your uncle, but he can also be dangerous. He is desperate to keep Blair with him and he will do anything to get his way."

"Then, what are you saying John, you want to go and find Todd no matter how long it takes? What am I supposed to do without you?" Natalie begs to know.

"You have plenty of family here. You will be okay, I just know that." John tries to comfort Natalie, "You may hate me for doing this now, but deep down, I know you know that I have to do this."

Natalie turns around and hugs John tightly before she starts to shed wild tears.

* * *

><p>Danielle pulls the small box from her pocket and passes it to Nate. Nate opens the box slowly.<p>

"A ring?" Nate asks curiously.

"It was a ring Victor got for me." Dani says, "There is nothing super special about it, but, Victor was special to me and he gave it to me. I want you to have it to hang onto. Especially since you just lost your brother a month ago."

Nate sighs for a second before scooting over next to Danielle.

"I love it, I really do!" Nate said, "Thank you so much babe!"

"Babe?" Dani giggles.

"You don't like being called that?" Nate says with slight caution.

"Call me whatever you want." Dani smiles to Nate as they break into another round of passionate kissing…again.

* * *

><p>"Would I be too bold if I were to ask you for a kiss?" Miguel says to Lindsay softly.<p>

"Nah…I would like that." Lindsay grins.

Lindsay and Miguel lean over the table and briefly kisses one another. Then Lindsay gets up and puts on her coat as Miguel gathers the photos of Juan and places them back in his wallet, and then into his pocket. Miguel and Lindsay walk out of the Buenos Dias together; matching each other step-to-step. They lock hands until they make it out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Bo and Nora have finally made it out of the tub and have put on matching robes. Bo has put a movie in the DVD player and Nora has popped popcorn and brought it to the couch. Bo then grabs the wine, pops the top off and pour two small glasses.<p>

"You know…I think you have outdone yourself this year." Nora beams.

"Well…I try." Bo says confidently.

"I love you Bo." Nora says to Bo.

"I love you too Red." Bo says to Nora.

Bo and Nora snaps back into another round of adoring kissing. Bo drops his wine glass and Nora drops the bowl of popcorn.

* * *

><p>Clint and Viki are getting ready for bed. They have pulled the sheets back and have climbed in.<p>

"I enjoyed today a lot." Clint says to Viki.

"I did too." Viki smiles back.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Clint says to Viki tenderly.

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day." Viki says back gently.

Viki and Clint share a quick kiss before turning the lights out and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Natalie has packed a couple bags for John and has them sitting by the door.<p>

"I wish you weren't going." Natalie says somberly.

"I just have to do this." John said to Natalie before hugging her again.

"Be safe." Natalie says to the man.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" John tells her.

"Don't keep me waiting that long." Natalie says a tear rolls down her left cheek.

John picks up the bags and opens the door. He then turns to Natalie one last time.

"Goodbye Natalie." John says to Natalie.

Natalie runs through the doorway and watches John until he gets around the corner. She then runs over to the window and waits for John to get to his car. John slowly puts his bags in the back seat. Before getting in the driver's seat, John looks up and sees Natalie in the window. They stare at one another for a few moments before John waives to Natalie. Natalie waives back instantly. John finally gets in the driver's seat; backs the car out of the parking spot, and slowly drives off out of sight. Once she loses sight of him, Natalie collapses onto the bed and starts crying frantically.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	7. March 20, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Tuesday, March 20, 2012

Alex Olanov has set up a podium right in the middle of Angel Square and she is holding an informal press conference about Todd Manning's escape. She has four other campaign members with her, and a small group of people have gathered to listen. No more than 40 people at the most. There is also a camera crew in attendance from Access Llanview as Phyllis Rose wants to have exclusive coverage on her show later in the evening. We pick up in the middle of Alex's speech:

"All elected officials are responsible for the safety and well-being of every person they represent. If you don't have safety, then what do you have? If somebody cannot keep individuals safe, then they should not be in office. Period. If you were to vote for me in the recall election against Mayor Finn, I would not just bring back Bo Buchanan, I would double the size of our police force! That way, more people would have jobs and we can get people safe!"

Alex gets a positive roar of applause from the small crowd. She waves to everyone and smiles and winks to the cameras playfully for a few moments before stepping away. Cutter makes a path through the crowd and grabs Alex and pushes her aside.

"Did you really have to do all of this, mother?" Cutter asks blatantly.

"Well yes!" Alex says with energy, "I am running for public office. I have to be seen and heard or nobody will vote for me."

"I get that part." Cutter replies directly, "I still feel like you are up to something…now you need to tell me what it is."

"There is no such thing." Alex smiles and says spiritedly, "As a matter of fact, I have something to ask you."

* * *

><p>Marco has just finished checking his mail in the main office of the school when he sees Destiny passing by in the hallway. He quickly grabs his coffee cup and briskly follows Destiny down the hall. He finally catches up to her once she stops at her locker.<p>

"Hi Destiny." Marco says.

"Good morning Mr. Del Rossi." Destiny says back happily.

"May I see you in my classroom? There are some things that I really need to talk to you about." Marco says to Destiny.

"Sure, Mr. Del Rossi." Destiny says, "I'll meet you in just a couple minutes."

Marco nods his head and paces his way down the hall and around the corner to his room. Destiny drops everything in her locker and makes a quick stop by the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Natalie has made her way to the Hair Haven to take up Roxy's offer to do her hair. Natalie softly opens the door. There are only a couple of other clients in the shop. Both of the middle aged women are sitting and having their hair dried. Rama is sitting at the table up front doing some of the hair salons' finances and talking to Aubrey on Facebook. (Who is in Raleigh, North Carolina talking to some investors about starting up a small cosmetics company.)<p>

"High there Natalie." Rama looks up from the computer screen and greets the red head.

"Hey. Where's Roxy?" Natalie asks simply.

"I believe she is in the back room counting shampoo bottles" Rama starts to say, "She's been back there for about an hour. I think she keeps forgetting what number she left off at and keeps recounting over."

"That's Roxy for you." Natalie giggles.

Natalie makes her way through the back hallway of the Hair Haven. Saying Roxy's name aloud. Roxy hears Natalie approaching and rapidly finishes her bottle of Scotch and hides the bottle inside Morris the porcupine. Natalie enters the storage room as soon as Roxy turns around.

"There you are." Natalie says with a faint smile on her face.

"Hey darling!" Roxy said, "I was just finishing counting all of these shampoo bottles. The warm weather this winter and spring have been bringing more people to the Hair Haven than I have been expecting…how are you holding up?"

Natalie gives Roxy a subdue glare.

* * *

><p>Teá is lying on the couch where she has been most of the day. She has a big bottle of water on the end table and is watching "Southwest General". Her day had been relatively calm and peaceful until Tomas arrives and enters the living room.<p>

"What brings you by?" Teá says comfortably.

"Nothing much." Tomas answers carefully.

"You are still missing Blair…aren't you?" Teá says knowingly.

"Yeah." Tomas answers.

Teá sits up on the couch and looks Tomas in the eye, "If Blair ever, and I mean ever, shows her face around her again, I swear that I will rip her hair out and hand it back to her.

"Calm down hermana." Tomas says, "You shouldn't be holding onto anger like this. It is not good for the baby."

"You are barking up the wrong tree if you are going to tell me what to do hermano." Tea says snappy.

* * *

><p>Allison has finished reading today's edition of "The Sun" and has set the paper back down on the desk.<p>

"Todd is still on the run from the law." Allison says to Victor in her stark, one tone voice, "He, Blair and little Sam have not been seen or heard from for a few weeks now. Sounds like they are gone for good."

The phone rings in the middle of Allison's rant and she runs over and eagerly answers it. Victor is still tied up to the bed and thinking of what he can do.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Tea, Tomas, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Shaun, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Natalie, Clint & Viki.***

* * *

><p>"What could you possibly want from me?" Cutter asks his mother.<p>

"Your help." Alex smiles, "I would be honored if you would be my campaign manager!"

Cutter is simply speechless…not necessarily in the best way.

"Why me?" Cutter asks suspiciously as he folds his arms.

"Because you are my son. I think this could be fun for us and we could bond nicely." Alex responds.

"Bonding…seriously?" Cutter said.

"Yes, seriously." Alex says back.

"Will I get paid to do it?" Cutter asked.

"Definitely." Alex answers.

"Okay…I'll do it…we have a deal." Cutter shakes his mother's hand and then they share a nice embrace.

* * *

><p>Destiny has arrived to Mr. Del Rossi (Marco's) classroom. She enters and shuts the door behind her.<p>

"I'm here. What's going on?" Destiny questions.

"Yeah…Destiny…we need to have a chat about your grades. For the last three essay papers, you haven't made anything higher than a 60% and you at risk of failing my class."

"Yeah…sorry about that, I thought I had turned in great work." Destiny said.

"For one of these papers, you never even mentioned a source." Marco adds, "You had been making all A's in the class but now I am really starting to worry about you."

"I didn't know that I was doing this badly…" Destiny says, "I promise you, I promise that I will do better."

"That's good to know, and I know what you are capable of Destiny." Marco said, "I'm sure that things have been hectic since you had the baby, and I get that. That's why I want to give you an extra credit opportunity and help you try to get your average up in here."

"Give it to me…I'll do anything!" Destiny begs.

"I want you to write me another paper…not just any paper…a 5 to 6 page paper on teen parents and the effects of having a child while in high school. I want a minimum of three sources…and, I'll let you have two weeks to work on this." Marco says, "And no…I'm not making you do this paper to punish you or make fun of you. This allows you to get up to 25 bonus points that I can add to your three subpar essay grades and that will help you tremendously. Not to mention, if this paper turns out to be quite exceptional, I can post this on my blog."

"I definitely want to do it…thanks a bunch Mr. Del Rossi!" Destiny says relieved.

"Okay…that's all I needed from you…see you tomorrow." Marco says to his student.

"Okay, bye, thanks again!"

Destiny walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her. She breathes a sigh of relief, but that peaceful feeling doesn't last for long. She is mentally exhausting after waking up four times during the night to tend to baby Drew. After momentarily trying to get a grip, she starts making her way outside to join the others.

* * *

><p>"I would say that I'm fine…" Natalie starts to admit, "But I'm not fine. I am still trying to wonder how John could leave me here like this. Liam needs his father, but no, he is not around because he feels like that everything is up to him when it comes down to dishing up justice. I begged him, and I pleaded him not to abandon me that night. All he did was give me that stone cold look like nothing else mattered, and that was what he had to do next. He did not even promise me that he would try to get back to me as soon as he could. I mean, I don't know how long this is going to take! Todd is a sneaky person who can practically get away with anything, and yet John is chasing after him! So no, I am still not okay. But if it will please everyone to look happy, then I'll look happy for everyone."<p>

Natalie turns around so her back is facing Roxy as she tries to keep her darkest thoughts at bay.

"Now…honey." Roxy tries to say, "Johnny boy will be back for you and precious Liam. But you know just as well as anyone else that justice is John's other main passion…well…besides you, of course. If Johnny wasn't out there trying to chase down the bad guys, he would not be the same man that you fell in love with. I bet John will be back in your arms tonight.

"What if he isn't back home tonight, Roxy?" Natalie turns back around and faces Roxy, "What if he never comes back home?"

* * *

><p>"The last person I want or need to hear about is Blair." Teá says, "Well…after Todd."<p>

"You have to let most of this go. You are hanging onto all of this stress that you do not need!" Tomas exclaims.

"You want me to let go of the fact that Todd killed my husband and my unborn baby's father? Blair is not innocent either, you know? She made her own decision to run off with Todd because she still loved that jerk. How can you still love her?" Teá finishes saying.

"What am I supposed to do? Just ignore the feelings I have for her?" Tomas asked.

"I don't need to tell you what to do hermano. You can make your own decisions." Teá said.

"Well, I'm not really worried about Blair right now, no matter how I'm feeling, I am worried about you and the baby." Tomas said.

"You keep saying that, yet you keep mentioning Blair's name every five seconds." Teá points out.

Teá jumps from the couch and grabs her purse and a notepad and starts her way out of the door.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa, where do you think you're going?" Tomas says as he tries to catch up to his sister.

* * *

><p>Allison finishes speaking on her phone and puts the phone down. She turns to Victor with a strong grin and waits a few moments to share her information.<p>

"Something very interesting has risen." Allison says brightly, "That phone call was from a book publisher in New York City and they seriously want to produce my novel! Not only are they impressed with my material, they are willing to pay me a lot of dough for it! They want me there at their offices right away so we can get to work! But we just have one little problem."

Allison walks over and sits at the foot of the bed.

"What am I going to do about you?" Allison smiles as she rests her hand on Victor's left knee.

* * *

><p>Shaun and Vivian are together enjoying the nice warm, spring day in Pennsylvania. They have gone to a nice park just outside of downtown and they even have baby Drew with them.<p>

"Thanks for taking us out here on this lovely day." Vivian says to her boyfriend.

"It has all been my pleasure." Shaun smiles, "I was also kind of hoping that we could just talk some more and work some things out between us."

"I'm guessing you want to talk more about my view on marriage." Vivian said.

"Well…we have to." Shaun says.

"I have already said what I have had to say on this issue. Can we just please drop this?" Vivian wants to know.

"No…we can't drop this." Shaun says as he grabs Vivian's hand, "If anything, I need to clearly understand where you are coming from…but at the same time, I have to say what I am looking for out of a relationship. If I can't get those things, then there is no reason to be together."

Vivian is looking concerned and worried. She knows that she has to have this conversation whether she wants to or not.

* * *

><p>Destiny has hurried out of the building and is joining Matthew, Danielle and Nate outside in the parking lot standing around Nate's car.<p>

"Glad you could finally join us." Dani giggles and jokes.

"Hey baby, where were you?" Matthew says to Destiny as he kisses her and grabs her backpack.

"Mr. Del Rossi had to speak to me…apparently, I am not really doing so well in English." Destiny elaborates, "But luckily he is giving me an extra credit opportunity and I know I can do better. I just need to reprioritize and maybe let baby Drew spend more time with extended family so I can shift my focus."

"Your maturity is another thing I admire about you." Matthew says to Destiny before they embrace and start kissing each other again.

"You guys can stop now." Dani jokes with the kissing pair after watching a minute of their kissing.

"Well…if they are going to kiss, then we should kiss." Nate says and smiles to Danielle before grabbing her and giving her a powerful kiss.

Destiny finally pulls herself away from Matthew, "That's enough of this…for now. I want to go home and play with my baby this afternoon."

"Well, let's go! He is at the park with Shaun and Vivian, we can join them!" Matthew smiles.

Destiny and Matthew say goodbye to Dani and Nate, and then they climb into Matthew's car and drive off. Nate and Dani continue to make out, and now they are laid out over the hood of Nate's car.

* * *

><p>"Wait…what are we getting at now?" Roxy wonders, "You're afraid that Johnny boy is like going to die or something?"<p>

"It could happen." Natalie says blankly, "Either that or he will never find Todd and never come home."

"Oh geez…the guy has a freaking baby for crying out loud!" Roxy tries to say, "Even if he doesn't find Todd, he will be back soon. Sooner or later…something like that."

"But what if he doesn't ever come back." Natalie asks again.

"Okay red…you need to take a chill pill or something and relax." Roxy tries to assure, "You are doing way too much thinking. You need some good R&R babes. How about I now do your hair as I promised? It's still free of charge.

"I don't know if I want my hair done today…" Natalie ponders.

"Oh sure you do, now come on!" Roxy grabs Natalie's right arm and easily pushes her though the back hallway and into the main part of the hair salon. Then Roxy tosses Natalie into a seat and puts a pink cover over her body.

* * *

><p>"I have a client to meet, where else would I be going?" Teá asks Tomas.<p>

"You can't possibly be working now. You are seven months pregnant!" Tomas said increasingly louder.

"Pregnant or not, I still have to make a living." Teá sighs.

"No you don't, you have plenty of money." Tomas states.

"All because we have some money doesn't mean that I have enough to take time off. Either way…I want to work…work is what keeps me sane most of the time." Teá points out.

"Okay…fine, knock yourself out." Tomas tells Teá.

"Thank you." Teá says, "And you need to get your mind off of Blair. See you later."

Teá strolls out of the front door and to her car. Tomas keeps an eye on her until she gets in her car and drives off. Then he goes inside and shuts the front door. He sits at the bottom of the steps and takes out his wallet, and then takes out a picture of Blair to look at.

* * *

><p>"You know what…I think today is your lucky day!" Allison says and smiles to Victor, "I think it is time to set you free. I can just imagine how much drama your return is going to bring into your family once again. Teá will get to be reunited with her husband; her baby will get to have its father; Jack will get to see the father he adored once again; Dani will get to see her step-father once again, but then again, you were the one to take care of her for the past three years…even when she hated you. And then there is Tomas…he will have another reason why to look after Teá's well-being. Yes…I definitely think that the time is now."<p>

* * *

><p>"Look Vivian…I want to be able to have kids, like little man Drew here." Shaun says and points.<p>

"We could still have children." Vivian tries to say to Shaun.

"Without being married? What would people say about that? What would they think?" Shaun replies.

"You know what…I am tired of having this conversation with you." Vivian says as she stands up.

"Viv…wait!" Shaun says aloud but to no avail. Vivian keeps walking away and out of sight.

"Women are just so complicated…" Shaun says to baby Drew.

"My baby!" Destiny screams from a distance.

Destiny dashes across the main lawn area over to the baby and the big guy. Matthew is only about three steps behind.

"I missed you sooo much today my baby!" Destiny says as she sits down and picks up baby Drew.

"Hey little buddy! How are things going?" Matthew says to baby Drew playfully.

"This kid is amazing!" Shaun says to the teens, "He didn't fuss at all any this afternoon."

"That's because you are a good baby boy!" Destiny says to her baby as she plants a kiss on Drew's forehead.

Matthew kisses Drew as well and they continue to play with Drew for a while longer. Shaun stays with them for a bit until he decides to go and find Vivian.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home." Dani says loudly as she walks into the doorway. She sees Tomas sitting on the stairway.<p>

"Hi Tomas…what's going on?" Dani questions.

"Nothing at all. Your mother isn't here…she had a meeting with a potential client today." Tomas says as he quietly puts Blair's picture in his back pocket.

"You kidding me?...she's working?" Dani says amazed.

"Yup…that's your mother." Tomas answers.

Dani shakes her head and passes by Tomas as he is getting up off the stairs. They hug momentarily, then Dani continues up the steps and Tomas goes into another room.

* * *

><p>"Now, this is how everything is going to work, Victorino." Allison says with a strong presence, "First of all, I'm in charge…you're not. Second of all…do any crazy business and I will shoot a hole in you before you even know what hit you. Third of all…I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my name to anyone when people are asking you how you survived, and who you were with and blah blah blah. Got that pretty boy?"<p>

Victor nods his head in agree. Then Allison starts to undo the restraints. She starts with the legs and then she frees his hands.

"Okay Victor…change into these clothes so we can get this show on the road." Allison says and smiles. She keeps her small gun point at Victor while she gathers all of her things and puts on her sunglasses.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	8. April 2, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, April 02, 2012

Allison has Victor in her car and she is driving down a remote highway to get back to Llanview. Victor's hands and feet are still tied together. However, Allison did remove the rag and duct tape from his mouth so he can speak.

"Well, this sure is a pleasant Sunday drive." Allison says excitedly.

"Yeah…but it isn't Sunday, you freak." Victor says directly.

"Aww. Somebody is a little cranky." Allison says and smiles brightly, "You should be happy too mister…today is the day that you get your freedom and family back."

"I'll be relieved at best, once I know for sure that you are going to let me go." Victor said.

"Oh trust me…I don't need you anymore, I have made a profound change in my life." Allison begins to preach, "I am no longer a servant to Mitch Lawrence, and I am out of that trashy dump people call Statesville Prison. Someone has finally realized how brilliant I am and they want to produce my lovely novel. Now, it is time for me to leave the past in the past, and move forward into my future."

Allison continues to smile that same odd smile that she can do. Victor just nods his head and stares over at her like she is crazy.

* * *

><p>Both Téa and Nora are in court, they are cleaning up their respective desks after a court case that had just been settled. Nora gets done cleaning up her area first and she grabs her suitcase and walks over to Téa.<p>

"May I help you with that?" Nora asks Téa as she points at the pile of papers on the desk.

"Umm…sure." Téa responds while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You know, I kind of admire you for still being able to work while being seven months pregnant." Nora whispers, "And still be able to win cases."

"Why thanks, Nora." Téa says with a faint smile, "Working has been one of the few things that have been keeping me sane during the past few months."

Nora looks kind of perplexed, she doesn't know if she wants to say anything. The last thing she wants to do is bring up Victor's death.

* * *

><p>Jack and Neela are at the Hallowed Grounds Coffee Shop. They are sitting at a booth along the front window.<p>

"Thanks for meeting me here." Jack says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." Neela says, "You didn't sound good on the phone, what's wrong?"

"I had another bad dream about someone last night." Jack confesses.

"About who?" Neela asks.

"My dad…well, the man who really was my dad." Jack says and looks directly at Neela.

* * *

><p>Michelle is also at the Hallowed Grounds Coffee Shop. She is sitting in the back corner of the café. She is mostly just trying not to be noticed. She is sipping her Vanilla Frappuccino and is looking at photos of Sav on her phone. Whenever she comes across a photo of Sav and Holly J. together, she quickly moves on to the next photo.<p>

"You still hung on someone too?" A female's voice suddenly asked from behind.

"Oh my God…where did my manners go?" The woman says as she walks around Michelle and takes a seat across the table, "Hello. I'm Kim Andrews."

"And…and, I'm Michelle." Michelle says hesitantly with a glare.

* * *

><p>Holly J. and Sav are standing in the front driveway at Llanfair. They are following up on what the lady said in the cashier's office at LU. They are hoping to be able to talk to Clint Buchanan and finally know who covered all of Holly J.'s tuition and why they did it.<p>

"Look at this house…it is so big!" Holly J. says in amazement, "They probably have a butler who answers the door and takes your jacket."

"Maybe they do." Sav reassures, "Now remember HJ, there is no need to be nervous."

"Oh gosh! I am nervous!" Holly J. just remembers.

"Just calm down." Sav smiles as he holds onto Holly J.'s shoulders.

"I can do this." Holly J. says to herself.

"Yes you can…and we are going to do this right now." Sav says to her as he rings the doorbell.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion B: Cutter, Aubrey, Michelle, Sav, Holly J., Marco, Justin, Lindsay, Miguel, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie and Viki.***

* * *

><p>"So…pretty boy. What are you looking forward to most about coming back from the dead…per say?" Allison asks and smiles.<p>

"Seeing my wife and family." Victor begins to say, "Also, my newspaper…I am sure Jack has been watching over the company since I have been gone."

"I'm sure he and Todd had a nice chance to bond while working together." Allison says, "…until Todd abandoned him and went on the run from the law."

"No…Jack pretty much hated Todd since he showed up again." Victor states, "All I know is that with my brother out of town, Jack has the permission and authority to run _The Sun__**."**_

"And how do you plan to reunite with Téa? You're going to walk in the door and say, 'Boo!'" Allison laughs aloud.

"This is all funny to you, isn't it?" Victor asks Allison.

"Sure is." Allison beams, "It's like one complicated soap opera."

"But, you are really leaving town…right?" Victor questions.

"Yes…of course!" Allison faces Victor and responds, "Now…let's see where I am going to drop you off."

* * *

><p>"Nora…I would love to chat with you about my life…but not today. I have a headache." Téa says.<p>

"You know, I wasn't going to make you talk about Victor." Nora adds.

"I know." Téa said.

"Okay…well, if there is anything I could do for you, you have my number." Nora tells Téa.

"Okay. Thanks." Téa responds.

Nora and Téa walk out of the courthouse together. Nora casually walks down the steps and goes to her car. Téa stops before the steps and makes a couple of phone calls.

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Neela says to Jack, "Do you want to tell me what this dream was about?"<p>

"It was pretty forward. It's the usual nightmare I have been having since the shooting." Jack begins to say, "In all of these dreams, I'm standing right in the living room at Victor's house. It is storming violently outside, as it was the night Todd killed my dad. Victor is just standing there in the living room. Todd steps in eagerly and points the gun at Victor. I try to scream and push Victor out of the way, or I try to get in front of Todd…but none of it ever works because it's always like I'm a ghost or something. So, I'm just standing there…I watch Todd pull the trigger…I see Victor fall to the ground and he bleeds to death."

As Jack finished up saying that, he started tearing up. Neela gets up from her side of the booth and runs over to him and hold him.

"I don't understand why I keep having this nightmare." Jack says, "I wasn't even there when everything went down…yet I can't stop thinking about it."

"You just still miss your dad." Neela tries to comfort Jack, "You probably feel like it was all your fault."

"It was my fault." Jack breaks in.

"Why would you say that, Jack?" Neela ponders.

* * *

><p>"So…who is the guy you are still hung over?" Kim Andrews asks Michelle pressingly.<p>

"It's not like I'm really hung over someone." Michelle says, "I am kind of in love with someone I've just met."

"Really…that is so adorable!" Kim says, "Love at first sight…however, you should be careful, you don't want to rush into something that isn't meant to be."

"Trust me. It's a lot more complicated than you think." Michelle said.

"Then tell me!" Kim says while nudging Michelle's shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Michelle said after a momentary pause.

"Oh, come on! You can trust me. I won't tell another soul." Kim semi-begs, "So, what is the name of this lucky guy?"

"Sav…Sav Bhandari." Michelle states and looks away from Kim.

* * *

><p>After ringing the doorbell, Sav and Holly J. wait for an answer. After about five seconds, Nigel answers the door.<p>

"Excuse me…are you Clint Buchanan?" Sav asks the man.

"Oh, no sir." Nigel says jokingly. "I'm Nigel…I've never seen you two before, why do you need to see Master Buchanan?"

"Somebody down at Llanview University told me to come talk to Clint about a situation of mine." Holly J. said.

"Let me go check and see if he is not busy." Nigel responds, "May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Holly J. and he is Sav." Holly J. answers for the both of them.

"Alright then, I will get right back to you. Just wait here at the bottom of the stairs." Nigel says as he runs back upstairs. Nigel is only gone for about a minute or so before he follows Clint down the stairs.

When Clint sees Holly J., he immediately stops in his tracks. His face reflects pure amazement at what he is seeing.

* * *

><p>"You know, you could just drop me off at my home." Victor says to Allison.<p>

"No way! That would be too in the way. Not to mention that I could be seen!" Allison points out.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Victor begins to shout.

"Whoa…whoa, calm down cowboy!" Allison says, "You do bring up a good point though…I will drop you off in front of your place…just remember not to do any funny business. Remember, I'm not the person who did this to you!"

"Fine…fine already!" Victor says aloud, "But you need to drive faster...I believe today is a short day at the school, and knowing Téa, she will be getting out of court soon."

"You wanna see how fast I can go?" Allison smiles.

Allison floors the gas as they take off even faster for Victor's house.

* * *

><p>Téa is still standing on the front steps of the courthouse, she is finishing up a phone call with Dani:<p>

"Okay sweetheart, I'll remember to pick up a box of Little Debbie's Gingerbread Men at the store on my way home…talk to you later Daniela."

Téa casually puts her cell phone back in her purse and makes her way towards her car.

* * *

><p>"It's my fault because I didn't make him leave the house that night." Jack says, "If I had pushed him harder or begged more, maybe he would have left and gone to a safer location. Or I could have stayed there at the house with him and been there to do something."<p>

"To do what, Jack?" Neela questions, "You would have just put yourself in harm's way."

"That would have been better than losing my dad." Jack says while looking at Neela in the face.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea who he is." Kim says blankly, "I'm guessing he is cute…right?"<p>

"Yes. He is." Michelle answers.

"Then why don't you just ask him out? Seriously?" Kim urges.

"Because, he kind of has a girlfriend." Michelle snaps and throws her arms on the table.

"Kind of? What does that mean?" Kim says interested.

"I really don't know if he is in a relationship right now. He does share a house with a girl, and whenever I see them on campus, they seem to be having a great time." Michelle clarifies.

"So, you have never seen them two hug or kiss?" Kim asks.

"Well…no, I haven't." Michelle replies.

"There you go!" Kim smiles, "See darling, you have a chance!"

"Oh, no I don't!" Michelle breaks in, "I'm not going to risk intruding into their friendship. And what if they are together and I just have not seen it? Holly J. would be pissed with me!"

"Her name is Holly J., huh?" Kim said, "I wonder what is so special about the J?"

"Don't ask me." Michelle says and shakes her head, "Now…what's your story?"

Kim goes up to the counter and grabs herself another cup of coffee. She quickly returns and takes a seat and starts telling Michelle her story.

* * *

><p>Once Clint got over his immediate shock, he escorted the kids into the living room where they all took seats.<p>

"So, you are Clint Buchanan?" Holly J. asks the older man.

"Indeed." Clint responds, "What can I do for you today?"

"Okay…I got this letter from L.U. saying that my tuition had been paid for the year. I knew that I didn't finish paying yet, but the cashier's office swore that I was covered. I asked around, and I was told to come and see you, Clint Buchanan. Am I in the right place, or is this all just a waste of time?" Holly J. finishes saying.

"No…you are in the right place." Clint gives her a look.

"Why would you do such a thing for a complete stranger?" Holly J. says in astonishment.

"You are not a complete stranger." Clint says to the girl.

* * *

><p>"Here we are! The end of the line!" Allison says with glee, "It's been swell!"<p>

"Let's remember Victor…I have this gun…you don't. So be smart and just jump out of the car as soon as I undo your hand restraints." Allison instructs.

Allison quickly unties Victor's hands. Once his hands are free, Victor instantly opens the passenger side door and leaps into the grass in the front yard of the house. Allison wastes no time shutting that door and burning rubber as she drives off. Allison boldly laughs as she hurriedly drives away and out of sight.

Victor lies there in the dry grass for a moment to regain some breath. He gently reaches down and unties his feet. He then slowly stands up and looks around to see if anyone is coming. Once he sees that no one is around, he makes his way toward the front door. Victor reaches over to the potted plant sitting on the left side of the front door He reaches over behind the back side of the pot. He feels the house key and rips the tape off of the pot. Victor smiled for a second at the fact that the spare key is still where it always has been. Next, he slips the key in and turns it. The door opens and he slowly walks inside. He knows that nobody is home since there are no cars in the driveway. Victor just takes a look around. The pictures are still covering the walls where they were last year. Some of Danielle's makeup is sitting on the table in the living room. An open, family size bag of Ranch potato chips is lying on the far side of the couch. There is a new rug in the center of the floor where Victor was shot just seven months ago. He then notices the group of new photos on the mantle above the fireplace. There is a picture of Téa and Tomas together. Another photo is of Starr, Langston and Markko in L.A. Then, there is another photo of Nate and Danielle. Victor picks up that photo and stares into it for a while. And finally, Victor notices the photo on the end where Téa, Dani and Jack are all holding each other.

"I should not have been away this long." Victor softly says to himself.

* * *

><p>Kim has pretty much finished telling Michelle the story about her and Clint. She has been sobbing for a few minutes now. Michelle handed Kim a handful of tissues, but her crying just doesn't seem to end.<p>

"I mean…I love Clint to death!" Kim says sobbing, "But he doesn't like me more than her. And we can't be together if I'm not number one…and that sucks. I will always love Clint more than she does. You should have seen how happy Clint was when I was in his life. Clint was at his best when I was around. It's just not fair! If David Vickers had never run me out of town, Clint and I would have gotten married and we would be so happy together!"

"I really do feel bad for you." Michelle tries to comfort, "But you have to move on. If Clint prefers Viki, and you're not willing to press the issue with him anymore and try to force something to happen, then you have no other choice. You'll find someone, I'm sure of it."

"You really do?" Kim looks up at Michelle.

"Yeah…I really do." Michelle confirms, "I wish I could stay longer, but I have a class starting in about 20 minutes and I need to get to campus."

"Okay hun…just remember what I told you about Sav, okay?" Kim says to Michelle.

"Sure." Michelle smiles and strolls away and out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Of course I am a stranger." Holly J. says, "I have never met you before in my life."<p>

"That may be true." Clint adds, "But I know of you."

"How is that?" Holly J. wonders.

"Sav…can you shut the doors please?" Clint asks Sav.

Sav gets up and quietly makes his way to the doors and shut them.

"I used to date your mother." Clint starts to explain, "It was a long time ago. I was in Chicago on a business trip. I ran into and met Mary-Kate and we…we fooled around. She was really young at the time, and she became pregnant. However, I was never aware that she was pregnant until a year or so after she miscarried."

"What?" Holly J. asks in disbelief, "My mother had a miscarriage and never told me about that?"

"Yes." Clint answers, "Basically, when I got back in touch with her again, I promised that I would always take care of her kids no matter where they are from. It was at that time, she told me that her chances of being able to have her own baby again were slim. She pretty much wanted to turn me down flat and that she didn't want anything more to do with me. I was okay with that because no one here in my family ever knew about what I did with your mother. Also, I had a lot of work to do at Buchanan Enterprises, so it was all well by me. I just wanted to make sure that she would be taken care of. But as I said, she didn't want my money…but, she did allow me to make sure that her kids would be taken care of financially. It's just random luck that you showed up here in Llanview to go to college."

"Okay…" Holly J. says perplexed, "So…my mother never told me about any of this…why?"

"That's something I really cannot answer." Clint says truthfully.

"Well, at least it's a relief to know where the money came from." Holly J. said, "It's been nice to meet you Clint. Many people around here have great things to say about you."

"It's been my pleasure." Clint smiles, "Feel free to stop by anytime you want. Maybe the next time you come, I can learn more about this fine, young gentleman that you are with."

Sav smiles at that compliment as they all stand up and start walking toward the front door.

"Oh, just one more thing." Clint breaks in, "Can we just keep this little fact we talked about today to ourselves?"

"Sure. Fine by me" Holly J. agrees.

"And it's none of my business, so I don't care." Sav adds.

"Thanks guys, don't be surprised if you end up seeing an invitation to my and Viki's weeding on May 12th." Clint says to the pair.

"That would be so great! Thanks again for everything." Holly J. finishes saying as she and Sav climb in their car.

* * *

><p>Neela and Jack are now standing on the sidewalk just beside the coffee shop. They share a quick hug.<p>

"Okay…I'll either call you tonight or see you early tomorrow." Neela says to Jack.

"That would be awesome!" Jack says and smiles back at her.

Out of nowhere, a speeding car comes around the corner. The car is trekking all over the place erratically. The car approaches the point where Jack and Neela are standing on the sidewalk. The car makes a hard left turn across the busy street. Jack, who is standing farther off to the side, tries to turn around and pull Neela back. But he acted too late. The car aggressively brushes by Neela, which knocks her to the ground at an angle where she hit the pavement head-first. The car continues to speed away. Jack, along with a couple other people, run to Neela to check on her condition. Jack searches for a pulse and barely finds one. Neela is unconscious and has blood gushing out of the front right side of her head. Another person calls 9-1-1 as Jack takes off his jacket and tries to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p>Téa pulls her car into her driveway. She grabs her suitcase with one hand, and grabs the plastic bag with her other hand.<p>

"I got Daniela her gingerbread men, and I have my strawberry swirl ice cream." Téa says to herself as she approaches the door, "I'm going to take me some Advil and then I am just going to chill out until the kids come home."

Téa fumbles around her purse for a minute until she finds her key. She sticks it in and turns it carefully. She walks straight in until she is stunned by what she sees next. Her eyes grow big and wide. Her mouth drops to the floor. She even drops all of the things that she was holding.

"Oh my God…Victor!" Téa says astounded.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	9. April 30, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, April 30, 2012

It is one of those busy days in Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven. Roxy is spending way too much time on the phone chatting with Shane. Meanwhile, Rama is busy trying to talk to Aubrey while she is trimming Marco's hair. Justin is busy sweeping lose hair off of the floor after a haircut Roxy had given to another customer before jumping on the phone.

"So, how was your trip?" Rama asks her friend playfully.

"It was quite…entertaining." Aubrey smiles and says back.

"So…is there any hope for your cosmetics line?" Rama asks.

"Unfortunately, no." Aubrey admits, "The investors I went to have those chats with seemed to believe that my cosmetics line is amateur and would really only sell at state fairs."

Rama's mouth opens in real disbelief, "Oh my gosh…that's horrible!"

"Not really." Aubrey said, "At least I took a chance on something, and it didn't work out. But hey, that's better than getting myself in trouble with Cutter."

"Did someone mention me?" A man's voice says from behind the ladies.

* * *

><p>Viki, Clint and Natalie are enjoying their time together at Llanfair. They have spent the morning making calls to the rest of the family in London and Jessica and telling them more about their wedding date and things of the such.<p>

"12 days and counting." Clint says as he faces his fiancé.

"It will be here before you know it." Viki says with a warm smile.

"It sure will." Clint agrees, "I believe we haven't even picked out a cake yet."

"Who says we even need a cake?" Viki laughs.

"That is so true." Clint says before leaning over to Viki to share another innocent kiss.

"If you are going to keep being all lovey to one another, I think I might as well go." Natalie jokes.

* * *

><p>Miguel and Lindsay are at her art gallery. The first several paintings are already positioned on her walls for display. They have just moved in a nice couch to sit in the middle of the main display room so visitors can sit and look around at the artwork.<p>

"I told you I could help you lift that couch!" Lindsay says spiritedly.

"I guess I underestimated you…" Miguel grins.

"That's okay." Lindsay beams, "But that's just where the surprises begin."

"Oh really now?" Miguel says before pushing Lindsay on the couch on top of him.

* * *

><p>The paramedics have rushed Neela into the ER at Llanview hospital. Jack is delayed getting to the hospital because the paramedics did not allow him to ride along in the ambulance. He finds the emergency room where Neela is being worked on. A nurse pulls him back before he could enter the doorway. Then Dorian Lord and Kyle Lewis appear from around the corner. Kyle rushes straight into the room while Dorian notices Jack and goes over to him.<p>

"Jack?...What are you doing here?" Dorian asks the young man.

"Neela is hurt. Somebody ran their car over her!" Jack says emotionally.

"That's Neela in there?" Dorian questions, "The girl you told me about?"

"Yeah!" Jack says loudly, "Can you please go in there and help her?"

"First of all…calm down." Dorian says to her great-nephew. "I am going to go in there and do the best I can, but from what I already know…this is not good."

Dorian gives Jack a brief hug before dashing into the emergency room to work on Neela.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God…Victor!" Téa says astounded.<p>

Victor gives Téa an understated glare. There is a momentary pause because before Téa speaks again.

"It is you!" Téa says candidly.

"Yes…it is." Victor climbs out of the recliner slowly.

"My baby!" Téa says expressively before running over and clinging tightly to Victor.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Téa, Tomas, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Shaun, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Natalie, Clint & Viki.***

* * *

><p>"Cutter…what the hell are you doing here?" Rama says defensively and turns around.<p>

"Like I came down here expecting to run into you two." Cutter explains.

"That's bull!" Rama starts to say, "You know damn well that I work down here!"

"Well…sorry, girlie." Cutter says obnoxiously.

While Rama and Cutter are having a back-and-forth argument in front of Aubrey and Marco, the telephone rings. Roxy had just taken herself and her cell phone to a back room to finish her conversation with Shane. Since nobody else is paying attention to the phone, Justin drops the broom on the floor and answers it.

"Thanks for calling Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven, your hair always grows, so we never close! How may I help you?" Justin answers, "Oh, hi there Vimal…you need to speak with Neela?...Does it have to be right now? She is in the middle of something."

Justin looks over his shoulder to see Rama and Cutter still going at it.

"Okay…I'll get her." Justin says to Vimal on the phone.

"Rama!" Justin says somewhat timidly at the group.

Nobody is paying attention as now Aubrey is starting to say a few words.

Justin sits the phone on the counter and walks over to the group. He grabs Neela's right shoulder and turns her away from the confrontation.

"Your husband is on the phone…and he needs to talk with you…now!" Justin says directly.

Neela strolls over to the counter and grabs the phone and talks with Vimal.

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Cutter are getting defensive.

"Since when do you start calling Rama a girlie? Are you really that clueless? What has gotten into you?" Aubrey says to Cutter.

"Well…sorry. It was just a figure of speech, can you just calm down?" Cutter responds.

Rama brashly drops her phone and swiftly grabs her purse and jacket and runs out of the front door without saying a word.

"Now…see what you've done!" Aubrey says to Cutter as she points toward the front door.

"I didn't do anything." Cutter said confidently to himself.

* * *

><p>"Fair enough." Clint says, "How about we talk about you Natalie?"<p>

"What about me?" Natalie says as she turns away from the couple.

"You are still upset with John about him leaving you to go and chase down Todd…wherever he may be." Viki states.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Natalie asks annoyed.

"Well…no." Viki answers, "I mean, we do have more menu decisions to make for the wedding."

"Why don't we go in the kitchen and make up those plans?" Clint suggests to Viki.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Viki responds.

Clint and Viki rise up out of the chairs and start to make their way to the kitchen.

"You coming sweetheart?" Viki asks Natalie.

"You two can go on ahead, I'll join you in a minute." Natalie says.

Natalie treads over to the other side of the living room. She stares outside at the trees swaying in the breeze.

* * *

><p>Miguel and Lindsay are laid out on the couch kissing vividly when Bo enters the room.<p>

"Is this a bad time to stop by?" Bo says and grins to the pair.

Miguel jumps straight off of the couch and buttons his shirt back up.

"You're the Bo Lindsay has told me a lot about?" Miguel says to Bo as he walks up and shakes his hand.

"I guess so, I think I'm the only Bo she knows of." Bo says jokingly.

"Well…its surely an honor to meet you." Miguel says to the man.

"Thanks." Bo smiles, "And you are?"

"Oh, and I am Miguel…Miguel Morez." Miguel replies, "I'll see you later Lindsay."

Before exiting, Miguel and Lindsay deeply stare at one another. They each blow each other a kiss before Miguel heads out.

"Is it me, or is there a thing going on between you two?" Bo asks precisely.

* * *

><p>Jack is standing outside of the emergency room, looking through a small window and trying to grasp what is going on in there. Dorian is checking all of Neela's vitals as Kyle Lewis is hooking her up to a ventilator.<p>

"I can't lose her now…I can't lose someone else." Jack says under his breath.

"She has got to be okay…she has got to be." Jack says to himself.

"What did you do to my sister!" A man says suddenly from behind.

Jack sees Vimal Patel and walks over to him.

"I didn't do anything, she got run over by a car." Jack says honestly.

"You ran over her?" Vimal says panicked.

"No! Listen to me, somebody else did this to her!" Jack responds irritated.

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Vimal says while delivering a punch to the side of Jack's head.

* * *

><p>"It's you!...It's really you!" Téa reacts to the touch of Victor's skin, "I can feel your presence…I know I'm not just visioning you here."<p>

"That's right." Victor says and smiles to the woman.

Téa runs over and clings onto her man. She is feeling overwhelmed, but an amazing feel of peace and comfort has also come over her.

"Do you know how messed up things have been here without you?" The shocked woman says.

"I can only imagine." Victor sighs, "How has the children been?"

"They have all grieved in their own way." Téa starts to say, "But Jack has taken all of this the hardest. He has carried around so much guilt for what happened that night. Of course that was compounded to his guilt over the whole Gigi thing…which by the way…I'll tell you about later."

"Well then…" Victor says as he pulls himself away from Téa, "I have to go and find him!"

"Wait…wait…wait…hold on!" Téa says as she grabs Victor, "You've been gone for many months, you can wait ten minutes before tracking him down."

When Victor turns back around and faces Téa once more, he just notices how Téa has gained some weight.

"Umm…is there something you haven't told me yet?" Victor asks and points to Téa's abdomen.

"I'm pregnant!" Téa beams softly.

"With who?" Victor jokes.

"Victor, this is your baby…this is going to be our baby." Téa says convincingly.

Victor shakes his head in disbelief, "You mean…we did that?" Victor points and grins.

Téa nods her head once more and Victor embraces her yet again. At one point during the exchange, Victor lifts Téa's feet off of the ground a few times.

* * *

><p>"You know what…I should go after her!" Aubrey says to Cutter.<p>

"Forget about it…she is too far gone along anyways." Cutter says poignantly.

"Well then…I need to speak with you, outside…now!" Aubrey says strongly.

Aubrey grabs Cutter by his left arm and forcefully drags him out of the front door of the Hair Haven. Roxy reappears from the back of the Hair Haven where she had been talking to Shane.

"Hey…where did everybody go?" Roxy asks confused.

"Rama had to leave out for something." Justin tries to explain, "And Aubrey and Cutter are having a go of things outside."

"Oh...okay." Roxy states, "Did she finish doing Marco's hair?"

"Almost…it appears that there was a little left to do on the front." Marco points out.

"Alright!" Roxy blurts out, "I'll finish your trim as soon as I can find my favorite hair cutting scissors…just stay where you are!"

Roxy once again exits the main area of her Hair Haven and heads back to one of the rooms to find her scissors. Not even 10 seconds after she leaves out of sight, David Vickers strolls through the front door casually.

"It's you." Justin says stately.

"I am me…I think." David says curiously.

"What are you here for?" Justin asks while checking the laptop, "I don't see where you had an appointment.

"Roxy's one of my best friends…I never need an appointment." David point out.

"Whatever…I'm going to assume you are here for a Brazilian wax?" Justin questions.

"You bet!" David says with his bright smile.

"I'll see if Roxy can get to you…in the meantime…have a seat!" Justin says as he pushes David into a chair.

Justin walks back over to Marco and carry on another small conversation while Roxy is finding her scissors and while David stares at himself in the giant mirror.

* * *

><p>"Yeah…there is." Lindsay says confidently and folds her arms.<p>

"Well…I am happy for you." Bo says sincerely, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A little over two months." Lindsay answers proudly, "We met on Valentine's Day."

"That's a real coincidence." Bo asserts.

"Talk about it!" Lindsay laughs, "Actually…it would be a coincidence, but, we were set up."

"Together?" Bo ponders.

"Yes." Lindsay smirks, "However, I'm glad everything fell into place. How is little Drew?"

"You know what…that baby is amazing…" Bo said, "He has brought so much happiness into so many people lives. It's quite remarkable what a baby can do."

"Can you still believe that you are now a grandfather?" Lindsay teases.

"You know…I haven't really thought about it…well…maybe once or twice. Luckily, it doesn't make me feel too old." Bo says.

"And things are still going fine with you and Nora?" Lindsay questions cautiously.

"Totally." Bo is quick to say, "Nora and I are by far the happiest we have been in years! Matthew isn't dead, and he can walk, and we have a baby in the family. Nora just loves little Drew so much. Just the other day, she was talking about how she resents having to work so much because she cannot be around Drew. Now of course, since Mayor Finn fired me, I have plenty of free time to hang around with the little guy…I guess that even makes Nora a little jealous sometime."

"She should be, Drew is one outstanding kid." Lindsay adds, "When do I get to babysit him?"

"Gosh…" Bo says, "Whenever I or Nora or all of the Evans can't watch him."

"I guess you'll just have to bring him by here someday." Lindsay giggles.

"I think I will do that." Bo says casually.

* * *

><p>Vimal has continued to push Jack around, after landing that first punch. Jack is just trying to break himself away from the man. Vimal has Jack pinned to the floor in the hallway of the hospital when Rama arrives.<p>

"Vimal!" Rama shrieks, "What are you doing! Get off of him…you're hurting him!"

Rama runs over to her husband and powerfully pulls him off of the kid. She drags him over around the corner.

"Why are you beating the pulp out of Jack? Rama asks concerned.

"That punk ran over my little sister!" Vimal says strongly.

"What?...Hold on…you don't know that." Rama reasons.

"Oh!...he told me!" Vimal says distressed.

"What?" Rama says, still in doubt.

"Well…he claims that somebody else ran over her when they were in town…but I'm not falling for it." Vimal clarifies.

"Just calm down a second." Rama says as she tries her best to calm her husband, "If they were together…then how it would be possible for him to run over her? If they were together? Neela told me this morning that she would be meeting him this afternoon."

"And you fine with letting her see Jack?" Vimal says betrayed.

"Well…I didn't see a problem with it!" Rama makes her case, "They are good friends, she really likes him and has trust in him and he feels the same about her…Why screw that up?"

Dorian Lord and Kyle Lewis now appear from the emergency room in which they were working on Neela. Kyle walks off around the corner and out of sight. Dorian signals for Vimal and Rama to walk over to her and Jack.

"I have some horrible news…" Dorian begins to say somberly, "We…we…tried our best."

"No!...No!" Vimal interrupts.

Rama grabs and holds her husband as he starts to cry.

"I am so sorry about this." Dorian explains, "Neela is gone…she was just injured too badly. The blow to her head caused a massive amount of internal skull bleeding, we just couldn't fix that soon enough…again…I am so sorry."

Dorian puts her arm around Jack and just holds onto him for a moment.

"Dr. Lord, can I go in there and see her?" Vimal asks.

"You can…" Dorian says hesitantly, "But I must warn you…you may not like what you see in there."

Rama grabs Vimal's hand and slowly leads him into the room. Jack starts bawling uncontrollably, Dorian reaches in her coat pocket and pulls out a couple of tissues.

"This cannot be happening!" Jack weeps, "Why her? Only if that car could have hit me! She didn't deserve this!"

"I know this doesn't make any sense…and what happened to Neela was cruel." Dorian tries to comfort, "From what I can gather, she went unconscious soon after the hit. I doubt that she was in pain."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Jack says defensively.

Dorian grips onto her great-nephew has he continues crying. His pain is also hurting her deeply.

* * *

><p>Victor and Téa are still reveling in all of this good news. They have actually both taken seats on the couch to reflect on certain things. They have decided to simply wait until the other kids come home to tell them the good news.<p>

"So…are we having a boy or a girl?" Victor asks playfully.

"I have no idea." Téa says cheerfully.

"Well…at least we know we aren't having a goat for a baby." Victor laughs, "But seriously…it makes me sad to think that you were going to have to have this baby by yourself."

"That reminds me…do you know where you have been all of this time?" Téa asks.

"I don't know where exactly I have been." Victor starts to say, "But I do remember who I was with for the last bit of my time away. I really don't remember much of what happened immediately following the shooting."

"Do you know who shot you?" Téa asks seriously.

"It was Todd." Victors says directly as he looks at his wife.

Téa's hate for Todd now settles in again. She turns around and glares at the newer photos on the coffee table; the photos of her with Dani and Jack. She knows that Victor should have been there during all of that time.

* * *

><p>Roxy has finished trimming Marco's hair and now Marco and Justin are standing near the front door talking. Business at the Hair Haven has quickly tapered off as David is still staring at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Can you believe that Roxy just suggested that we get together?" Justin says baffled.

"She is too funny!" Marco says and laughs, "But she is one amazing woman."

"I do agree with you on that point." Justin said, "Roxy can definitely do hair, and she has this amazing presence when it comes down to figuring people out."

"Well…I have to get going." Marco says and looks down at his watch, "I have a pile of essays needing to be graded…this afternoon sure was interesting though. See you around sometime."

"Okay…bye…goodnight." Justin says before Marco exits through the front door and heads on his way. He leans up against the door and gathers his thoughts for a minute.

"Alrighty David!" Roxy says as she pokes her head out from around the corner of the hallway, "The wax is warm and ready to message your fancy areas!"

"Sweet!" David says aloud while jumping from the chair and running to one of the back rooms.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the invite to Clint and Viki's wedding!" Lindsay said, "However…I'll have to pass…Miguel and I are planning a getaway that weekend. You see, we are going to New York City so we can browse some bigger art galleries and grab some ideas on new things I could do here with my gallery."<p>

"Sounds fun!" Bo smiles, "Well…if I don't see you again before then, I hope you have a great time. Miguel is so lucky to have someone like you."

"You mean…a murderer?" Lindsay jokes.

"That was just a mistake…we all make them…not to mention, you did remove that scum Spencer Truman from the Earth." Bo reassures.

"Thanks." Lindsay said, "Well…I don't want to run you off, but I have a client meeting me downstairs in like two minutes."

"Oh okay!" Bo says and understands, "See you around Lindsay."

Bo and Lindsay share an innocent hug before Bo leaves out. Lindsay walks with him downstairs to the front door and waits for her client to meet her.

* * *

><p>Vimal and Rama has left the room where Neela's body is laying and have gone to the downstairs lobby so Vimal can call his parents. Rama is telling Aubrey about what happened and why she ran out earlier. Jack is still staring into the room at Neela's face. He is feeling heavily overwhelmed, but he wants to go in there and see her. Dorian has said multiple times that she can't let him in there because he is not family.<p>

"Is it alright if I call Téa and let her know what has happened?" Dorian says, "I know she would want to come down and make sure you are okay."

"At least she is still around to be here for me." Jack snaps, "My mother just had to go and run off with that maniac…I can't believe that I haven't heard a thing from her in months!"

"I'm going to go ahead and call Téa." Dorian says concerned.

Dorian steps away momentarily to call Téa. Meanwhile, Jack sneaks into Neela's room and gets a better look at her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…you are really pissed with Todd…aren't you?" Victor asks Téa.<p>

"You have NO idea!" Téa adds, "For roughly the last two months while Todd was in town, I knew he had shot you…John McBain even knew he shot you, however, I couldn't say a word to anyone because we could not risk screwing up the investigation. I watched Blair slave over that man…I watched her admire the man who killed you. Yet, I could not say a word…I did manage to steal Todd's cell phone and we were able to gather more evidence that helped to lead to his arrest."

"Where is Blair now, by the way?" Victor questions.

Before Téa has the chance to answer, the phone rings. She strolls over to her purse and pulls out her cell phone and sees on the ID that Dorian is calling. Téa is hesitant to answer at first. Finally, she decided to answer the call:

"Hello Dorian…look…this is not a good time to talk right now…I know…whatever this is may be important to you, but really…this is not the best…what's wrong with Jack? Oh no! Okay…okay…we'll be right there!...You know I meant to say I'll be there…okay…okay!"

Téa rests her cell phone in her pocket and turns to Victor.

"Something is wrong with Jack? What is it?" Victor demands to know.

"I'll tell you later…but right now I have to get to the hospital." Téa said.

"Wait! I'm going to go too…he's my son!" Victor stresses.

"Yeah right! Téa laughs nervously, "To everybody else, you are dead!"

"It doesn't matter, I care a lot about that kid and now I am going be there for him!" Victor claims.

Téa sighs and contemplates this decision, but she finally gives in, "You know what…fine…but we have got to go now!"

Téa and Victor rushes out of the front door and to Téa's car. They left in such a hurry that they did not even make sure that the door was locked. Most of the house looks in place and organized. The only thing out of place is that last photo that Victor, Téa, Danielle and Jack took together. That picture is sitting on the middle of the couch where Victor dropped it before running out of the door.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	10. May 14, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, May 14, 2012

Natalie is running a bit late to meet up with Jessica at Buenos Dias. Jessica is in town early for Viki and Clint's wedding for that weekend. Natalie glides through the front door and sees more than just Jess waiting for her. Her son Ryder is there, and so is Brody Lovett. She quickly finds a smile on her face and she runs over to their booth.

"Oh my God…Brody and Ryder are here too?" Natalie says spiritedly.

"Yes, they are!" Jessica answers openly.

Before taking a seat, Natalie hugs her sister tightly and warmly, and then she goes over and does the same for Brody and rubs Ryder's head.

"So…how did Brody end up here?" Natalie asks surprised.

"Well..." Jessica starts to answer, "Last month I was talking to Clint and we were just talking and doing more talking. He told me that I could invite anyone I wanted too. And I have been staying in close touch with Brody recently. After I found out he had gotten some work with the military in Virginia, I decided that settling in down there would be nice for Bree, Ryder and I."

"So, you two are living together?" Natalie interrupts.

"Yes…I guess we are." Jessica admits and looks at Brody.

"Oh my gosh…this is so wonderful!" Natalie says excitedly.

"Yes…it is." Brody says, "The last several months have been the most relaxing time of my life in the past couple of years.

"Yeah…that's because you left this crazy town." Natalie laughs as she leans over to pick up Ryder.

* * *

><p>Clint is rushing down the stairs at Llanfair when the doorbell rings. He quickly steps over to the door and opens it to find Kim Andrews there.<p>

"Hi Clint." Kim says softly.

"Hey there…come on in, please." Clint says as Kim walks into the doorway.

"What can I do for you today?" Clint asks Kim as he shuts the door.

"Nothing." Kim says, "Actually, I just came here to return the wedding invitation you gave me."

Clint's face immediately lights up with surprise as Kim is handing him the invite.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Destiny are at the Buchanan Apartment alone. Nora left work but went straight to the Evans' household to meet up with Bo, Shaun and Mr. and Mrs. Evans to enjoy more time with baby Drew. Destiny is sitting at the desk when Matthew comes over to her.<p>

"You know what I think we should do?" Matthew says diligently while putting his hand on Destiny's shoulders.

"Just back off of me!" Destiny snaps.

* * *

><p>Kyle Lewis has finally got home after his day at work. He leisurely pulls out his key and opens the door to find Oliver playing with Sierra Rose on the bed.<p>

"Hey there baby!" Oliver says to his man.

"Hi." Kyle replies softly.

"Anything wrong?" Oliver asks.

"Just things that happened in the hospital today." Kyle says somberly and looks away.

* * *

><p>Dorian found Jack in Neela's room a while ago and eventually escorted him out of there. He and Dorian are now just sitting in a waiting area silently. Jack has mostly been sitting with his head buried in his hands. Dorian just doesn't know what to say or what to do, so she assumes staying quiet his her best option. Victor and Téa have just showed up, but instead of running over to Jack, they stay around behind the corner to discuss how to reintroduce Victor to him.<p>

"So, how are we going to do this?" Victor asks carefully.

"Don't ask me…I don't have any clue on how to tell a kid that his father figure is actually still alive and hasn't been dead all of these months." Téa responds, "Either we go in together, or I go in first and talk to Jack."

"You should go in first." Victor says, "Jack is already feeling overwhelmed with everything that has happened to him today. Just find a way to break this news to him and then I'll see him."

"That's easy for you to say." Téa adds, "But I guess that's only what we can do."

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion B: Cutter, Aubrey, Michelle, Sav, Holly J., Marco, Justin, Lindsay, Miguel, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie and Viki***

* * *

><p>"Jessica? Is that you?" Carlotta asks from across the diner as she runs over to the group.<p>

"Hi Carlotta!" Jessica says, "Have you heard from Antonio or Cristian any lately?"

"Yes I have…" Carlotta beams, "Antonio has taken a new detective position down in Miami and Cristian is in a new relationship with a fellow school teacher there in Spain."

"Oh my God! That is so fantastic!" Jess says happily, "I'm so excited for them…please tell them I say hello the next time you talk to them!"

"I will sure do that." Carlotta says, "What may I get you all?"

"Can I have a basket of fries?" Jess answers.

"Sure!" Carlotta grins and writes on her notepad, "Anything else?"

"And I would love a burger!" Natalie says strongly.

"You want anything Brody?" Carlotta asks the man.

"Just some water…I'm not really hungry." Brody said.

"Okay…I'll get everything for you." Carlotta says as she hurries back to the kitchen.

"So…Natalie…" Jessica begins to ask cautiously, "What exactly is the status of your and John's relationship?"

Natalie is caught off guard by the sudden turn of the conversation. She looks out of the window trying to delay having to comment on her relationship.

* * *

><p>"You know Kim…I gave you an invite because I would really like to have you there." Clint answers poignantly.<p>

"Really?" Kim says surprised, "So, what does Viki thing about you inviting me in?"

"She doesn't know." Clint clarifies, "You being there or not really isn't any of her business."

"Of course it is…she is going to be your wife!" Kim tries to get Clint to understand, "Let's face it…I should not be there!"

"You sure about that?" Clint asks and glares at Kim.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…what's wrong Dest?" Matthew says startled.<p>

"What's wrong is that I am trying my very best to use this free time to get this major term paper done…and you want to mess around?" Destiny shouts.

"What's wrong with that? We mess around all the time." Matthew states.

"What's wrong with that is that I am busy!" Destiny says softer, "Right now I have to prioritize my life and do what's more important for me…and I have to pass English!"

"Okay…okay…calm down." Matthew says as strokes Destiny's hair.

"Get off of me!" Destiny says even louder, "I don't feel like doing anything…but this paper! So please, just go and leave me alone until I'm finished with it!"

"Alright…okay." Matthew says dazed, "I'll go…just text me when you are done, okay?"

Destiny nods her head before Matthew slowly turns and walks out of the door. After Destiny turns back to type her paper, Matthew stares at her for a brief moment before exiting through the door and shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oh no…you lost a patient today." Oliver says somberly.<p>

"Yeah." Kyle admits and turns to his lover.

"Come here baby…" Oliver directs.

Oliver embraces Kyle for several minutes. They whisper little things to each other and share a bonding experience…until Sierra Rose starts crying. Then Oliver goes into the other room to see to Sierra Rose.

* * *

><p>"Jack." Téa says as she approaches the man, "Dorian told me what happened…and I'm terribly sorry for what happened and what you are going through."<p>

Jack looks up, but doesn't say anything.

"There is also something else that I must tell you." Téa says seriously, "It's about Victor."

"What about my dad?" Jack questions.

"He is…" Téa tries to say.

"He is what?" Jack asks confused.

"You may not believe me…but he is alive." Téa finally admits.

"No way…" Jack says alarmed, "I know Todd killed him. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth, Jack." Téa sighs.

Victor slowly walks out from behind the corner and approaches Téa and Jack from behind.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to talk about it?" Natalie asks timidly.<p>

"Well…duh!" Jess says, "When something like this is happening to my sister, I need to have the details."

"Okay…fine." Natalie gives in, "What you wanna know?"

"How many times has John returned home here to see you and Liam since he has been trying to chase down Todd, who is on the run from the law?" Jess probes.

"John has been here three separate times…" Natalie begins to answer, "One weekend last month he stayed here all weekend. Other than that, he has only returned for one day visits."

"And how does that make you feel?" Brody questions her.

"Honestly…deep down it pisses me off…that he could just drop everything in his life, including me and his son, and run off to chase somebody he may never find!" Natalie says, "It would at least be okay if he would come back here and spend time with us at least like once a week, but no…we get one of two day visits a month…and that is just unacceptable."

"Then call him and tell him that!" Jessica urges Natalie.

"No…no need for me to keep stirring up drama. I'll just keep thinking that either John will find Todd or he'll just decide to come back home here where he belongs.

"How much longer can you keep on doing that?" Brody asks.

* * *

><p>"Yes…I'm sure." Kim says honestly, "Even if Viki would not end up annoyed with me being there; I just know me being there would be hard for me to deal with…Really Clint, I know you're trying to be nice and everything…but…no thanks."<p>

Clint takes back the invitation as Kim walks over to the door. She turns for a second to catch another glimpse of Clint before exiting out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Danielle and Nate have finally arrived home. They quickly notice that Téa isn't home but they do not worry about that for too long.<p>

"So Dani…how about we take this time to go upstairs and…" Nate began to say.

"Don't even finish your thought!" Dani smiles and interrupts, "Why go all the way upstairs when we have this lovely couch down here to make out on?"

"But really, Dani, what if your mother comes in?" Nate questions.

"Umm…it doesn't matter." Dani laughs, "With my mother being as pregnant as she is, it would take her five minutes to get from the front door to in here. So, as long as we just leave our clothes on, we can make out down here."

"I like how you think." Nate says tenderly as he and Danielle drop themselves on the couch.

* * *

><p>Kyle is laying on his bed when Oliver appears again after tending to Sierra Rose.<p>

"I'm sorry you had a rough day today." Oliver says to his boyfriend as he rubs the top half of Kyle's back.

"Yeah…me too." Kyle sighs, "I think I am just going to go have a nice warm shower, and then I'm going to bed."

"Want me to come with you?" Oliver says as he rolls over onto Kyle's back.

"No…no thanks." Kyle says dismally.

Kyle then gets up out of the bed and grabs a few clothes before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he shuts the bathroom door, Oliver simply falls onto the bed and sighs.

* * *

><p>When Jack and Téa see Victor, Téa quickly drops her head and Jack just stares at the man in pure amazement.<p>

"Jack." Victor says to the man as he drops to his knees.

"So…it is you…right?" Jack looks and asks suspiciously.

"It is Victor, Jack." Téa breaks in, "He has filled me in on everything that he went through and who held him captive after the shooting. We'll talk with you more about that later."

"Dad?" Jack says taken aback.

"Yeah…it's me." Victor states, "Just to prove it to you, I remember that you were with me the night of the shooting. You were warning me about psycho Todd…thinking back on it now, I really should have listened to you…and I am terribly sorry that I didn't."

Jack's eyes immediately begin to well up. Jack reaches out of hold Victor as they share a tight, long, bonding hug. Téa also begins to weep.

* * *

><p>"Look…I'm going to hang onto John and try to believe in him as long as it takes." Natalie confides.<p>

"But you just said how he has been treating you is unacceptable?" Jess questions and comments, "So…which one is it?"

"Like I said…I don't like how he has been treating us." Natalie begins to say, "But I love the man…I always have and I always will. I have to believe in him. He is a man of justice; justice is a part of him. He wouldn't be John McBain if he didn't strive to always get justice."

"I admire your commitment to him." Brody says to Natalie, "I think we should be getting to Llanfair, it's getting late for this little guy."

"Yes…we should." Jessica agrees, "Brody, can you take Ryder to the car? I will be right out there in a minute.

"Okay…see you later Natalie." Brody says as he puts baby Ryder back in his stroller and wheels him outside to the car.

"Now it's just you and me, Natalie." Jess says, "Tell me the truth…are you really just pissed with John but is willing to just deal with it…or did you make up one of the parts to your story?"

"I may have been overdramatic in discussing my anger with John leaving and hardly showing up." Natalie says, "And I probably underplayed how committed I am to him. You know me, and you know me and John. Right now, things may not be going the way I want it too, but I know eventually that John will come back. With or without Todd, and I plan on me and Liam being here for him when he returns."

"Okay…I'll stop trying to pry you to see your feelings." Jess says jokingly, "Well…it has been a really fun evening. And I am so happy to be back in town here the next few days, I have really missed seeing you. With that said, I need to hurry out to the car before Brody leaves me here. See you tomorrow."

"Okay…bye Jess." Natalie smiles back to her sister.

Jessica hurries out of the door while Natalie goes up to the counter and asks Carlotta to get her another soda.

* * *

><p>"Why are you crying?" Victor asks his wife, "We've already had our emotional reunion…this is mine and Jack's emotional reunion."<p>

"I am just so happy." Téa bawls, "Really…I'm just so happy."

"See Jack…some women are just overdramatic." Victor says playfully, "So, what happened to your friend Neela today?"

"Oh…oh…oh!" Téa screams aloud.

"What's wrong?" Victor asks concerned.

"My water just broke…and I'm having the strongest contraction yet." Téa says before screaming again.

"I have got to find Dorian!" Victor says as he sprints downstairs to the morgue where Dorian was escorting Neela's body.

"Okay Téa…just breathe…breathe." Jack tries to calm her, "Victor will get Dorian and everything will be okay.

"Yes…okay…everything is going to be fine." Téa says nervously and in discomfort.

* * *

><p>"Making out with you never gets old." Dani pauses to say.<p>

"That's something I like to hear." Nate smiles back at her.

They both start back on another round of compassionate kissing, hugging and touching when Dani's cell phone rings. She ignores it for the first four rings, then she finally decides she should probably answer it. She pushes Nate into the floor in a playful manner, then she searches her pockets for her phone. She grabs it and answers it to find out that Dorian is on the line:

"Dorian? Nice of you to call me." Dani says, "But really…this isn't the best time…huh…do what?...Oh my God…yes, I'll get there as soon as I can! You better tell my mother to wait! Be there soon, bye!"

Dani quickly hangs up her phone and hops off of the couch and grabs her jacket.

"What's going on?" Nate asks.

"My mom is having her baby…NOW!" Dani says strongly, "So…I'm going to take my car and speed to the hospital. You should probably go home because I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night."

"Okay…better tell me if she has a boy or a girl!" Nate smiles, "You go ahead and I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Alright, thanks so much…love you!" Dani says as she kisses Nate on the cheek before running out of the door.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	11. May 15, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Tuesday, May 15, 2012

Bo has arrived to the police station. He casually walks in and says hi to several of his police officer friends before stepping into his old office. His old room is still empty and silent. All there is his old desk and a couple of chairs sitting in the corner. After stepping inside, he sees Mayor Finn approaching as she walks in and shuts the door behind her.

"Well…hello Mayor." Bo says brashly.

"Thanks for meeting me." Kathleen says honestly, "I don't want to waste much of your time…so I'm just going to go ahead and ask this."

"Ask me what?" Bo says suspiciously as he folds his arms.

"You can have your police commissioner position back if you want it." Mayor Finn asks quickly and looks away.

* * *

><p>Vimal and Rama Patel have just returned to their apartment. Rama lays her purse on the coffee table as Vimal goes over and punches a pillow is the lying on the end of the couch.<p>

"Vimal…you really need to calm down!" Rama says to her husband.

Vimal just stares at Rama in a borderline angry/annoyed kind of way.

"Say that again." Vimal demands.

"Why?" Rama wonders.

"Just do it!" Vimal says.

"Look…I know this is awful for you!" Rama begins to say, "But you have to mourn, and at some point you have to be able to make peace with all of this!"

"You know what…get out!" Vimal says as he stomps over to the door and opens it.

"What?" Rama asks bewildered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Téa…I just checked with the head nurse and there are open rooms upstairs in the maternity ward, so that is where we are heading." Dorian said, "I have already called Tomas and Daniela, they should both be on their way."<p>

"Oh my God, Victor…we are having this baby now!" Téa says shocked.

"I made it back just in time!" Victor says and smiles.

Jack is also smiling as he runs and follows Victor, Téa and Dorian into the elevator.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Téa, Tomas, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Shaun, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Natalie, Clint & Viki***

* * *

><p>"You would like for me to take my job back?" Bo asks Mayor Finn.<p>

"Exactly." Mayor Finn responds

"You're just doing this to better your chance in winning your recall election." Bo contemplates, "But…I accept…I want my job back."

"Yes!" Kathleen Finn celebrates to herself, "You can start back tomorrow. I'll also make sure you get a small pay increase for your first three months back on the job. Now…I need to go and release this news to the media!"

Mayor Finn rushes out the door and out of sight. Bo grabs his jacket and quickly runs to his car so he can get home and tell Nora the good news.

* * *

><p>"You heard me…I want you to leave!" Vimal says nervously.<p>

"No…I am not going to leave you alone now!" Rama says worriedly, "You need me!"

"Oh…no I don't!" Vimal stays strongly.

"Look…I know you are upset about what happened to Neela…but you can't just push me away." Rama said.

"I am upset…Neela is gone because of you!" Vimal says and points at Rama.

"Me? What did I do?" Rama says defensively.

"You were so cool with Neela seeing Jack, even when I was against it. I told you nothing good happens around that Manning!" Vimal says emotionally.

"Vimal…what happened to Neela was an accident!" Rama says as she grabs Vimal's hands.

"An accident that would not have happened if she was not around Jack." Vimal vents.

"Vimal…you are not making sense!" Rama said, "Just take a moment and breathe."

"I'm not making sense? Today I just lost my younger sister. I had to call our parents, half of the world away, to tell them what had happened. Do you know how distraught they were? They also blame the Manning kid, just like I do. Now…I must plan a funeral. You just don't get that my sister is gone and that it is because of you!" Vimal states.

"Vimal!" Rama tries to say.

"No! I don't wanna hear you say anything else!" Vimal interrupts, "I'm going to leave for an hour…when I get back, you and your things better be gone!"

Vimal stomps out of the door, shutting it behind him. Rama falls to the floor and starts crying.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the room, Téa has changed into a gown and is lying on the bed. Jack is holding a bucket of ice chips as Tomas arrives.<p>

"There's my sister!" Tomas says gleefully as he enters the room, "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine now…since Dorian just gave me some good drugs." Téa smiles.

"That is great." Tomas smiles back, "Dorian hinted on the phone that Victor is alive…if that is true, where the hell is he?"

"I'm right here bonehead!" Victor says and smiles in the doorway.

"Well…it is you." Tomas says dullfully surprised, "Where the hell have you been all of this time?"

"Guys…guys…let's not fight right now, okay?" Téa beams.

"Fine." Tomas agrees.

"Sure." Victor says.

Dorian reenters the room and checks the status of Téa's labor. She quickly sees that the baby is due anytime now.

"She is practically ten centimeters dilated." Dorian says to the nurse before turning to Téa, "Okay Téa…we are getting ready to spit this baby right out of you!"

"But we can't do this yet!" Téa says panicked, "Daniela isn't here yet!"

"You aren't actually thinking of letting everyone stay in the room with us when you have this baby?" Victor asks Téa.

"Well…Victor, just this morning I thought I was going to be having this child all by myself. Now that you're back, I want everyone to be here." Téa says teary-eyed, "Plus, everybody here are all adults. As long as you all stay off to the side or the corner of the room, I don't care if you are all here.

Everybody in the room shares a smile with one another. Téa looks around at everyone. First at Victor, then to Tomas, then Jack and Dorian. Jack also takes a second to hug Victor once more.

* * *

><p>Bo quickly runs in his apartment to find Nora watching 'Law &amp; Order' and eating a bag of popcorn. Nora instantly notices how giddy Bo is.<p>

"What's up?" Nora asks diligently.

"You will not believe this…Mayor Finn gave me my job back!" Bo says excitedly.

"Did she now?" Nora says surprised and drops her popcorn on the table.

"Yes!" Bo said, "I know she only did it to help herself stay in office…but hey, I get my job back!"

"That is so wonderful honey!" Nora says wonderfully.

"So red…you wanna go with me back to the station so I can get my things settled into the office again?" Bo asks.

"Let's go!" Nora agrees.

Bo dashes to his bedroom to grab his box of things from the closet. He hasn't even touched the box or its contents since he last placed it there last November. Nora opens the door, and she and Bo make their way back to the station.

* * *

><p>Rama is still all to pieces over Vimal kicking her out of the apartment. She quickly gathers all her clothes and packs them up one by one. She collects the few other things that are hers. Some pictures and her remaining jewelry pieces. As she starts her way across the living room to leave, Vimal arrives back. He strolls in and slowly shuts the door behind him. He seems calmer now, but still looks concerned. He and Rama lock eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Dorian has moved a stool up to the foot of the bed and has put on her gloves as she is prepared to deliver this baby.<p>

"Okay Téa, when I say push, I need you to push for me…got that?" Dorian asks.

"Yeah…yeah…" Téa says energetically, "Victor…you hold my left hand and Tomas, you hold my right…okay?" Téa asks the men.

Both guys move closer to Téa and Jack takes himself a seat in the corner of the room.

"Mom!" Dani says in an exhausted voice as she hurries in the room and hugs her mom.

Right after she hugs her mother, she realizes that the man standing behind her look very much like Victor.

"Mom…who is this guy and why does he look so much like Victor?" Dani asks.

"Since I'm in the middle of having a baby…I'll give you the short version." Téa says while breathing heavily, "This is Victor, sweetheart…he never died…he was held captive by Irene and other people after her death…and he has found his way back to us just in time for me to have his son."

"Oh my God!" Dani screams as she nearly tackles Victor down to the ground.

"I missed you so much sweetheart!" Victor says to Danielle as he embraces her.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Dani says to Victor as she starts to cry.

"Hey now…don't cry." Victor says to Dani as he wipes the tears from her eyes, "We have to make sure you mom can handle having this baby."

"Victor…grabs Téa's hand so we can get this show on the road." Dorian suggests.

Victor grabs Téa's hand and Dani goes over to Jack.

"Okay Téa…let's see if we can do this in one big push…" Dorian instructs, "When I could to three, push! Now here we go…one…two…and…three!"

Téa pushes extremely hard and her face turns beet red instantly. Jack looks around the room and tries not to focus on all of Téa's screaming. Danielle's eyes are just wide open throughout the whole thing. She cannot wait seeing her new baby brother or sister. After about two minutes of pushing, the baby is delivered and Dorian cradles it in her arms.

"Oh boy…" Dorian sighs.

"What?" Téa says terrified, "Is my baby okay?"

"It has a yoo-hoo…you all have a boy." Dorian smiles to the group, "Let me just go and clean him up a little…then I will bring him right back to you…I promise."

Dorian slowly takes the boy over into the next small room. Tomas places a kiss on Téa's forehead, and then Victor and Téa hug again once more as she starts to relax.

"Can you believe it? We have a boy!" Victor says ecstatically.

"Actually…yes." Téa jokes while catching her breath, "With the way he had been kicking the last two months, I figured it had to be a boy."

* * *

><p>"This room looks like it was never empty." Nora says while staring around the newly filled room.<p>

"It's wonderful to have everything back where it belongs." Bo adds.

"You know Mr. Police Commissioner; we've had some pretty memorable times in here." Nora reflects.

"That's true, red." Bo agrees and looks around.

"So…let's clear that desk." Nora smirks as she closes the office door and shuts the blinds.

* * *

><p>"I've made up my mind." Vimal says coldly.<p>

"Thank goodness!" Rama smiles and drops her bags, "See…I knew after taking some time to think that you would come back and realize that Neela's death was just an accident."

"No…it's not that." Vimal says stoically, "I've decided that first thing tomorrow morning, I am going to the courthouse and I am filing for divorce…I want nothing more to do with you!"

"You don't mean that!" Rama begs.

"I mean it…and that is what I'm doing…now please leave." Vimal said.

Tears start to fill up Rama's eyes as she turns to grab her bags and walk out of the door. She stops in the doorway to tell Vimal that she loves him one more time. He just looks away, so Rama walks out sluggishly and Vimal slams the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Dorian finished cleaning the baby and gave it back to Téa. Dorian left the room to go and complete some paperwork. Jack and Dani both went downstairs to the lobby to get some snacks. Victor, Téa, and Tomas are sitting on the bed together with the baby.<p>

"What are we going to name this little guy?" Tomas asks the group.

"I think it should be a name in which all three of us are represented." Téa adds.

"Why should his name be represented in our child's name?" Victor asks and points to Tomas.

"Because…he was the strongest person here for me this whole time I was pregnant. I know you didn't plan on leaving me…but really, Tomas was here for me. Not to mention, that he is my big brother after all." Téa concludes.

"Well…didn't you already come up with anything?" Victor says, "I mean, you have been pregnant for quite some time now."

"I actually did think of one name for a boy that I thought made sense." Téa says, "I'm sure Tomas will love this name, but I am not so sure you will love this name.

"Spill it already!" Victor says anxiously.

"What about…Thomas Victor Delgado?" Téa blurts.

"I'm already a fan of that!" Tomas beams as he rubs the baby's forehead.

"Eh…I guess it's not that bad." Victor emphasizes, "I mean…I just shudder at the idea of calling this beautiful kid a Lord."

"So…you are really okay with the name?" Téa mentions once more.

"Yeah…it's fine." Victor grins to Téa.

"Alright then." Téa smiles and says to her baby, "Welcome to the world Thomas Victor Delgado."

(End Chapter/Episode)


	12. September 10, 2012

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

Monday, September 10, 2012

"What are you saying…you are going to be with her?" HJ says to Sav and points at Michelle who is standing by the front door downstairs in their home and popping her bubble gum. Sav is dressed up in a nice dark suit, and Michelle is wearing a somewhat short black dress.

"I'm telling you…I really want to be with her." Sav tries to tell her delicately.

"You have to be kidding…this isn't making any sense!" Holly J. exclaims.

"Maybe you should get your head checked." Michelle giggles.

"You should sit down Holly J." Sav says as he grabs her arm, "Maybe you aren't feeling well."

"I am feeling perfectly fine!" Holly J. says and breaks loose, "You should go see a doctor. You would never go for a sleazy tramp like her!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here, ya' know?" Michelle points out.

"I know you are probably jealous, Holly J." Sav starts to say, "But name calling her is not going to change my mind."

Sav walks over to Michelle and he puts an arm around her, and she does the same. Holly J. looks on at bewilderment.

"Michelle is the perfect girl for me…she has always been there for me when I needed her." Sav says and smiles.

"You've only known her for like eight months!" Holly J. says loudly, "I've known you for years!"

"So?" Michelle argues back.

"So…you are going to back off of my boyfriend!" Holly J. says as she approaches Michelle.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…back off of her! Sav says as he throws himself in front of Holly J. and clutches her, "You need to just be happy for me and let this all go."

"Let it go?" Holly J. mumbles under her breath.

"Yes." Sav assures her as he looks directly at her.

"We should get going back to the house…we are expecting your parents to stop by for a visit today." Michelle says with glee.

Holly J. rolls her eyes as Sav turns around and prepares to go. Michelle and Sav exchange a kiss before heading out the door.

"No! I'm not letting you go…I'm not letting you go!" Holly J. screams and runs into the closing door. She falls to the ground, but she is still screaming "Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening." Michelle looks over and says to Sav while looking out of their 20th floor penthouse suite in downtown New York City.<p>

"It is amazing…isn't it?" Sav beams as he pours them both some sparkling red wine.

"Why thank you!" Michelle says to her man as she walks over and grabs a glass.

"Who knew that I would find so much success after kicking Holly J. to the curve and hooking up with you." Sav states.

"I knew that." Michelle says honestly.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Sav ponders.

"Now honey…don't you worry about her." Michelle urges, "She isn't worth the headache."

"True." Sav agrees, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Michelle wonders, "I mean…there is so much we can do here in New York."

"I know…" Sav says with a smile, "How about we go and look at the hot tub in the recreation room."

"What a great idea!" Michelle says and jumps out of her chair…let's go!"

Michelle and Sav walk arm-and-arm down the hallway to the recreation room.

* * *

><p>"Matthew…what are you doing here?" Dani says to Matthew after opening her front door.<p>

"I came here to tell you that…that…" Matthew tries to say.

"What?" Dani wonders.

"That…I…still have feelings for you." Matthew says as he quickly looks away.

"No!" Danielle gasps.

"Sorry to mention it now…but after spending all of these last few months with Destiny and baby Drew…which make for an unbearable combination…I have slowly realized that I feel something for you." Matthew confesses.

"Oh…wow…" Dani says stunned.

Matthew suddenly reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small black case…and goes down on one knee.

"Oh no…oh no!" Danielle utters.

"Dani…will you marry me!" Matthew says as she goes ahead and slips the engagement ring on her finger.

"Whoa…wow…" Dani says in amazement, "What about Destiny…and Baby Drew? I mean…wouldn't this be awkward for everybody?"

"It may be…but I love you and I feel like this is the right thing to do." Matthew answers sincerely.

Danielle looks around to see if anybody is around.

"So Dani…you want to do this?" Matthew says as he grabs her hand.

* * *

><p>Rama and Justin are in Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven on another usual early morning. Roxy just left last week to go on an unplanned vacation to England to spend time with Shane, Rex and Gigi.<p>

"Bills…bills…more bills." Rama says as she sorts out the mail which hadn't been checked since Roxy left.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Rama asks Justin who is stocking the cabinets with clean towels.

"I think you pay the bills." Justin answers.

"Me?" Rama said.

"Well…Roxy left you in charge…didn't she?" Justin says to Rama.

"I guess so." Rama shrugs her shoulders, "Do we have Roxy's checkbook?"

"I don't think so." Justin said, "I think she took it with her to England."

"Well…I can't write these checks without her checkbook…" Rama says.

"Just call her then!" Justin points out to her, "She did also take her cell phone with her…along with like a year's worth of beauty products…where did all of the hairspray go?"

"Okay…good…I'll give the boss a call." Rama says as she pulls out her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Victor, Téa, and Tomas are sitting in the living room of their house with baby Thomas. Victor and Tomas are being more than civil to each other, the way they have been acting toward one another since Téa had her baby.<p>

"I think Tomas needs a changing." Téa smiles and looks at her baby.

"Don't worry…I'll do it." Tomas says.

"No…no…no…he's my baby…I'll do it." Victor says as she sprints in front of Tomas and takes the baby.

Victor takes baby Thomas to another room and Téa and Tomas take a seat once more.

"I am amazed with how well you two have gotten along since we had our baby." Téa says to her brother.

"I'm not surprised." Tomas says, "I told you that we could act civil around one another…do I still absolutely trust your husband?...no…but I respect the fact you love him…so I put up with him."

"Put up with him? That's funny." Téa laughs, "But really…what do you think Victor is up to now?"

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Téa, Tomás, Blair, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie, & Viki***

* * *

><p>"Don't go…don't go…don't go…" Holly J. keeps mumbling to herself as she rolls around in the bed.<p>

"Wake up! Wake up!" Someone says to her while nudging her shoulder.

Holly J. jumped up really quick in a cold sweat. The sweat is just rolling down her face and her eyes are glued wide open as if she has seen a ghost.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sav says to her, "Sounds like you were having a really bad dream!"

"Oh my God…it was sooo much worse than bad…it was really horrific!" Holly J. says.

"Tell me what happened?" Sav wants to know.

Before Holly J. can start recalling her dream, Sav's phone rings, and he steps out into the hallway to answer it.

* * *

><p>Michelle lightly wakes up, finding herself in her own bed in her parents' house. The sunlight glows through the edges of the window and lightens up her room. She rubs the back of her neck and starts to fix her hair.<p>

"That was some wonderful dream." Michelle says to herself as she smiles and glares at herself in the mirror. "I wonder what that dream meant…maybe it means I should call Sav!...But what for…hmm…another study session…for Chemistry…yes…that would be perfect!"

Michelle climbs out of her bed and grabs her phone up off the counter.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that." Sav says to Holly J. as he reenters her bedroom and shuts the door behind him. "That was Alli on the phone, she is just begging for her chance to visit us again."<p>

"That's fine." Holly J. sighs.

"So…what has you in a cold sweat this morning?" Sav asks intuitively.

"Well…it's all probably petty…" Holly J. starts to say before getting interrupted by Sav's ringing phone.

"Really…again?" Sav says as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello." Sav answers the phone.

"Hey there!" Michelle says perky on the other line, "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me someplace to study that Chemistry today? I know you know the material that we need to know…and I am just so scared off getting left behind. Professor James moves through this material before I even have a clue what is going on."

"Umm…okay, sure, that will be great." Sav answers, "When and where?"

"How about the Hallowed Grounds coffee shop…in about an hour?" Michelle throws out there.

"That's perfect." Sav says and smiles, "I'll see you there…and don't forget your book this time, okay?"

Sav hangs up his phone and places it back into his pocket.

"Maybe now we can go over that dream of yours." Sav says to HJ.

"Yeah…" Holly J. hesitates, "Umm…I've already forgotten most of that dream…it was probably silly anyways."

"Are you sure you're okay then?" Sav makes sure.

"Yeah…I guess so." Holly J. replies.

"Well…you know I am here to listen to you if you ever need to talk to me." Sav says assuring.

"Yes…I know." Holly J. smiles faintly.

"Well…I need to go and get dressed before I meet Michelle." Sav said.

"You're meeting Michelle? Where and why?" Holly J. asks concerned.

"We are just going to the coffee shop to study some Chemistry before our class later." Sav responds.

"Oh." Holly J. says unexcited.

"I'll see you later though." Sav says to her as he opens her door and leaves out of her room and shuts the door behind him.

"Great…just great!" Holly J. says to herself before she flops back down into bed.

* * *

><p>"That was too awkward." Dani says to herself as she stands by her bedroom window. She woke up calmly, but she is still in amazement at her dream and she is still feeling weird about it.<p>

"Why do I have a weird feeling that dream was truthful?" Danielle asks herself, "But really? Do I still like Matthew…I mean…I've always liked Matthew…both as a friend and more…but now…do I really? Gosh, this can't be happening…I'm actually happy with Nate…but I was happy when I was with Matthew…the way he found me to break me out of that suffocating boarding school in London…and then the way we were able to get him to Seattle to have his surgery…it was all just surreal."

* * *

><p>"I would listen to whatever you want to say about Victor." Téa says, "But I'm not really in the mood and I want to go upstairs and make sure that Danielle is up…it's not like her to sleep this late."<p>

Téa wanders up to the top of the staircase and then she calls out Daniela's name. When Dani responds, she walks back down to the base of the stairs where Tomás is standing.

"There is nothing for you to worry about hermano." Téa tells her brother, "You always have to be suspicious of people…don't you?"

"I'm just looking after you, hermanita." Tomás says to his sister.

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to find Roxy's checkbook?" Justin asks Rama who has just got off of the phone with Roxanne.<p>

"Yeah…" Rama answers and points, "She's says it's over there…inside Morris."

"She left the checkbook in the porcupine?" Justin asks to be sure.

"That's what she told me." Rama says as she walks over to Morris, who is sitting in the front corner of the Hair Haven next to the dryers.

"At last she hid it in a good spot…I mean...who would have known that Morris had a secret compartment?" Justin giggles.

Rama pulls out the checkbook and goes over the table to start writing them out.

* * *

><p>"Now this is what I love to see!" Téa says as she enters her living room. Jack and Danielle are sitting on the couch eating some breakfast from the big tray sitting on the coffee table. Victor is sitting in the recliner with baby Thomas in his arms, and Tomás is actually carrying on a normal conversation with Victor. No crude or sarcastic remarks, just talking to one other. Just as Téa is about to sit with her cup of coffee, the doorbell rings.<p>

"Don't worry…I'll get that." Téa says happily as she gently gets up and struts over to the front door. She grabs the doorknob and pulls the door open with just the right amount of force.

"It's you." Téa says coldly to the person, as she folds her arms.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	13. The Frenemy Returns (11-26-12)

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

"The Frenemy Returns"

Monday, November 26, 2012

Most of the Buchanan clan is at Llanfair enjoying a nice evening together in the living room. Viki, Clint, Bo, Nora, Matthew and Baby Drew are all just sitting around having small talk. Everyone is also taking turns holding baby Drew, everybody is still glowing with the presence of the baby around. Nora and Bo have each held Drew and now Drew is cuddled in Matthew's lap.

"I enjoyed Thanksgiving so much this year." Viki explains to the group, "Having baby Drew around is a true blessing. Plus, none of us have had an action filled year. That is a relief for a change, Bo is now police commissioner again, and I am still as much in love with Clint as I could possibly be."

"Just remember I love you more." Clint says and turns to Viki.

"Why didn't you bring Destiny by here today?" Bo asks his son.

"Destiny has the flu." Matthew begins to explain, "She is so unbelievably protective of the baby. Last night, she stayed over at Shaun's so Drew would not get sick."

The phone rings just after Matthew's explanation. Viki and Clint glare at one another briefly before Viki goes over the phone. She momentarily glares out of the doors that lead outside to the patio.

"Hello." Viki says to the caller, "Hello…is anyone there?"

After waiting a few moments for an answer, she gently hangs up.

"Who was that?" Clint asks Viki.

"Nobody…I guess somebody dialed the wrong number." Viki replies.

* * *

><p>"No way…Cris!" Carlotta says to her son delightfully while slicing a vanilla coconut pie at the island bar inside the Buenos Dias café.<p>

"Hi mommy." Cristian says to his mother as he takes a seat across from her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were returning mijo?" Carlotta questions her son.

"I thought you would like the surprise." Cris grins.

"Why thank you." Carlotta smirks as she puts the glass dome over the pie, "Let me run this pie over to a customer, and then we can chat."

Carlotta goes over to one of the front booths where Sav, Holly J., and Michelle are having normal conversation. Well…Holly J. has a couple of books out on the table, so she is not talking as much as the others. Also, Holly J. and Michelle have already received and have starting munching on their chocolate pie.

"Here you go hun!" Carlotta says to Sav, "I am so sorry about the delay, somebody had just ordered the last slice of vanilla coconut pie when you came in, this pie is still a little warm, but I let you have a bigger slice to make up for it."

"Thanks Mrs. Vega!" Sav says with a gallant smile.

"Oh please, call me Carlotta!" Carlotta says to the group as she places the plate on the table and turns away.

Rama Patel is also inside the Buenos Dias café, she was just snacking on her piece of vanilla coconut pie when she saw Cristian enter. Her mouth dropped a mile before her eyes lit up with interest. She now has a copy of The Banner newspaper in front of her face so Cristian will not see her.

* * *

><p>"You know Morris, you are my true confident." Roxy says to her porcupine at the front desk of her Angel Square Hotel, "We make a great Téam; I get to talk to you and you hide things for me…as a matter of fact, I'm ready for some Vodka!"<p>

Roxy opens up the secret compartment in Morris and pulls out a small bottle of Vodka. She unscrews the top and quickly takes three good gulps. She then debates whether or not to drink the rest. But she then hears someone coming in the front door and quickly tosses the bottle back inside Morris and pretends that she wasn't drinking.

"Hey Roxy." Natalie says as she walks over to Roxy.

"Hey girlie! You seem to be in a good mood!" Roxy says to Natalie.

"That's because I am." Natalie comments.

"Oh, wait…don't tell me…Johnny's coming home!" Roxy smiles.

"Even better than that!" Natalie beams, "I called John and told him that we're through."

Roxy's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. She is shell-shocked at what she is hearing.

* * *

><p>"It's you." Téa responds to the woman at the door.<p>

"Well…aren't you happy to see me?" Blair asks directly.

"You better be kidding." Téa says in disgust.

"Oh come on…you still can't be mad with me?" Blair says as she plays with her hair.

"Mad…mad is just an understatement…I'm outraged." Téa grips, "You helped that scum escape from jail…he should be paying for his crimes!"

"Well…I am sorry for that, Téa." Blair responds honestly.

"No…you're not." Téa replies as she gets up in Blair's face, "I know you are very proud of yourself, and you would break him out again if you had too."

"You know what…you are totally right." Blair admits to Téa, "I would do all of this over again if I absolutely had to."

"I'll get to the point…why are you here Blair?" Téa asks suspiciously.

"To see my family!" Blair demands in a stronger voice.

"Sorry hun…but I am not letting you get any closer to mi familia." Téa adds and looks directly into Blair's eyes.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion B: Cutter, Aubrey, Rama, Cristian, Lindsay, Miguel, Justin, Marco, Holly J., Sav, Michelle, Natalie, Nora, Clint & Viki***

"So…when are we going to start decorating for Christmas?" Matthew asks his parents.

"Umm…we can do it as soon as we get home." Bo says to his son.

"But if we start decorating tonight, then Destiny will most likely miss out." Nora reminds them.

"I guess she will just have to miss out." Bo contemplates.

"I guess so…" Matthew thinks, "All I know is that I want to decorate sooner than later, this is going to be Drew's first Christmas and I want it to be special for him…even if he doesn't remember it when he is older."

"How about we go ahead and get home so we can get started?" Nora asks excitedly.

"Alright! Let's go!" Matthew gleams.

"You can text Destiny to see if she is willing to do this with us." Nora says to Matthew.

"Goodnight guys!" Nora says to Clint and Viki.

Clint and Viki respond back. Nora then picks up Drew and walks with Bo and Matthew out of the living room through the entryway and then out of the front door. After a couple moments of silence, Viki grabs an old photo album with mostly holiday photos, and she snuggles with Clint on the couch and they reminisce about past holidays.

* * *

><p>"Are you missing Spain already?" Carlotta asks as she pours them some coffee.<p>

"Teaching in Spain was a wonderful experience." Cristian begins to say, "But I am happy to be back home now."

"So…now you get to go back to Teaching Art at LU in January?" Carlotta asks.

"Yup." Cristian states, "I'll be teaching back in the same room I was in before I left."

"I know I've said this to you before, but I will again say that I so proud of you!" Carlotta says with deepest sincerity.

"Thanks mom." Cristian smiles back as Carlotta removes her hand from his right shoulder.

"Wait!" Carlotta begins to say, "What ended up happening between you and that girl Erin?"

* * *

><p>"How is you vanilla coconut pie?" Michelle asks Sav.<p>

"I'm sure it is just fine!" Holly J. breaks in.

"Whoa…HJ…is anything wrong?" Sav turns to Holly J.

"I'm fine!" Holly J. responds intensely, "I just need to review this material for my upcoming math final."

"Oh yeah…school is stressing me out too." Michelle says with mild cynicism, "But studying Chemistry with Sav all semester has really eased the learning curve for me."

"Michelle and I are going to register for spring classes next week if you want to go with us." Sav asks Holly J.

"Just wonderful." Holly J. says blandly, "I need to run to the bathroom real quick."

Sav gets up so Holly J. can get out of the booth and toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…whoa…slow down red!" Roxy hesitates, "Maybe I've had a little too much to drink tonight, because I thought I just heard you say that you have ended things with Johnny boy."<p>

"No…you heard correctly." Natalie assures.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Roxy screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>"I am going in there if you like it or not!" Blair demands.<p>

Téa tries to shut the door in Blair's face, but before she could manage to get the door locked and shut, Blair throws herself in the doorway with enough force to knock Téa onto the ground.

"Now…that's more like it." Blair says while looking down at Téa vividly.

"What's going on in here Téa?" Tomás starts to asks before seeing Blair.

"What are you doing here Blair?" Tomás asks unsurprised as Téa climbs up off of the floor.

"I am here to see you." Blair answers him.

"Well…I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Tomás points out.

"And why is that?" Blair asks unnerved while she folds her arms.

"Because…Victor is right in there." Tomás points over his shoulder.

"And?" Blair replies arrogantly.

"He knows about how you supported Todd and fell in love with Todd after he shot him and your runaway adventures together." Tomás fills her in.

"Whatever…but as you can see, Victor didn't die!" Blair is quick to point out.

"It doesn't matter Blair." Tomás adds, "You helped his shooter get away…heck…I'm surprised Téa hasn't strangled you yet!"

"I don't care…I'm going in there!" Blair says as she scurries around Tomás and strides into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Look Cutter…I still care about you." Aubrey says to him as they sit together on a bench in Angel Square, "But just as a friend. The only reason I even care about you in that regard is because we did share so many good times together…even if we were conning people. At one time I deeply loved you, but I simply don't want to get involved in your drama anymore. I have changed as a person and have moved on. I just wish you would do the same."<p>

"I have changed." Cutter says passionately, "First of all…I was able to run my corrupt mother out of town, and I have gotten my act together. I've had time to focus on myself and change my ways since I have had a lot of time of think about you…and how much I care for you."

"That is really nice." Aubrey responds to him with a faint smile, "But as I said…times have changed, and I have changed. For once I am in a place where I feel wonderful about my life. I am not fantasizing about men who I can't have, I am not trying to con people and steal their wealth…I am actually very happy with where I am, and I don't want to risk that."

* * *

><p>"Yeah…Erin…" Cristian tries to say, "We…dated some."<p>

"Ohh…dated." Carlotta reacts.

"I know what you are wondering, and yes, we had sex a few times." Cris states.

"Okay." Carlotta grins, "Your business is your business and I am completely sure you were safe."

"Yes." Cristian adds somewhat embarrassed.

"Well…you didn't bring anyone back with you, so I am going to guess that things with Erin didn't work out?" Carlotta assumes.

"Pretty much." Cristian sighs, "It was a feeling than ran both ways. She had no intention of ever leaving Spain, and I had no intention of waiting around for her. If what we had was stronger, either she would be here with me or I would still be in Spain searching for another job."

"Aww…hun, I guess it just was not meant to be." Carlotta says as she grabs Cris' hand.

Rama is seeing and overhearing their whole conversation, and now she is beaming from ear to ear and is trying to contain her excitement.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or is she always negative?" Michelle asks Sav.<p>

"Holly J. has a history of being moody." Sav explains, "We had a rocky history in high school. At times we were close, and at other times we despised one another. Somehow we always managed to get through everything and be there for one another."

"Aww…that is so touching!" Michelle said while breaking off a piece of Sav's pie.

"Is it too early to ask what you two are doing for Christmas?" Michelle asks Sav.

"Holly J. and I will be going back to upstate New York to be with our families for Christmas. We will be gone from a week before Christmas to around two to three days after Christmas. We will be back in Llanview in plenty of time to celebrate the New Year." Sav clarifies.

"You'll be with your family too…right?" Sav asks Michelle.

"Yup." Michelle adds, "I will be cozied up at my parents eight bedroom house with my two older sisters and their husbands and their multiple kids…just fun."

* * *

><p>"Roxy…please calm down." Natalie sighs.<p>

"No…I am not going to calm down!" Roxy interrupts, "As far as I am concerned, this is the biggest mistake of your life!"

"I know you love John." Natalie says to Roxy, "You can still talk to him and be best friends, I am just not going to wait around for to ever return."

"But of course he will come back!" Roxy pleads and grabs Natalie's hand.

"He will?" Natalie says sarcastically, "He's been off in Port Charles on his wild goose chase to track down Todd for over ten months now. I don't know if you've been counting…but since then, he has only came back here three times, with no stay being for more than two days. I am not putting up with that any longer!"

"That sounds nice red…but you are forgetting one thing…Johnny is Liam's daddy." Roxy adds with a strong, glaring look.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone!" Blair says aloud to Victor, Jack and Danielle.<p>

"Mom!" Jack says surprised.

Jack stands up at Tomás and Téa slowly pace into the room and stand behind Blair.

"What the hell?" Victor says quietly with baby Thomas in his arms.

"Umm…I should take Thomas upstairs." Dani decides.

"Yeah…you should." Victor agrees as he gets up out of the chair and hands the baby over to Danielle.

"Are you going to at least say hi to me Dani?" Blair asks as Dani approaches her,

"No…and that's all I have to say to you." Danielle quickly says as she walks right by Blair and takes the baby upstairs.

"Now, I can use my big people voice." Victor says louder, "You have some nerve showing up here Blair."

"Who says that I'm here to see you?" Blair says, "I'm here to the family who cares about me."

"Like who?" Victor asks.

"Like Jack here." Blair says and points to him, "Right, Jack?"

"I…I…" Jack says speechless.

"Go ahead and tell her you hate her…we all do." Victor says openly.

"But that's the thing…I don't hate her." Jack says, "But I do not like what she did…she knew how much I hated Todd…and yet she ran off with him!"

"Well…I'll tell her how much I hate her…and how much I hate him." Victor starts to say, "And what I will do to that bastard if he ever shows his face around here again!"

"How about we save that lecture for another time." Téa breaks in.

"Alright." Victor agrees, "But you are not getting any closer to my kid!"

Victor then brushes past the group as he goes upstairs to be with Danielle and the baby.

* * *

><p>"You think giving me another try will be a mistake?" Cutter asks Aubrey.<p>

"Well…yeah." Aubrey replies, "I mean, I took you back once, and you pretty much lied to me again. How would this time be any different?"

"It would be different because I have really changed!" Cutter urges, "And you know what…to prove that to you…I will wait for you a little longer."

"You'll keep on waiting then." Aubrey tries to reassure him, "Trust me, I am not ready for any more drama with any guy."

"Okay…whatever." Cutter gives up trying to sway her for now, "Can I at least have coffee with you someplace?"

"That would be great." Aubrey smiles, "We can go to the Buenos Dias café, Rama has been texting me to meet her there for the last 20 minutes…she seems urgent about it."

"Okay…let's go then." Cutter approves.

Cutter and Aubrey slowly hop off their bench. Aubrey buttons up a couple more buttons on her sweater and they walk their way out of Angel Square.

* * *

><p>"I am so glad you came by here tonight." Carlotta says.<p>

"And as I said earlier, I am really happy to be back." Cristian replies.

Cristian and Carlotta each lean over the counter to hug one another. Carlotta also kisses her son on the cheek.

"I also made you a tray of Lasagna and some breadsticks for you to take back to your loft in case you get hungry later." Carlotta says to her son.

"Thanks mother." Cristian says as he takes the tray, "Be sure to call me if need me."

"I will." Carlotta smiles and responds, "Goodnight."

Cristian slowly turns and strolls out of the front door. Carlotta turns around and goes into the kitchen. As soon as Cristian is out of sight, Rama drop her paper and reveals her gleeful smile.

* * *

><p>"I should get going." Michelle says, "I want to get home before it gets too cold tonight."<p>

"Okay…thanks for calling us and getting us to meet here." Sav says to her.

"No problem, it was fun!" Michelle smiles as she grabs her purse, "Tell Holly J. I said bye!"

"Will do!" Sav responds.

Michelle leaves a dollar on the table for tip money and politely walks out of the front door. About a minute later, Holly J. finally emerges from the bathroom.

"Where did that bimbo…I mean, where did she go?" Holly J. asks and points.

Michelle wanted to get home before it got too cold out." Sav answers.

"No wonder." Holly J. says under her breath.

"How about we get going too?" Sav points out.

"Sure." Holly J. says to him.

Sav grabs his wallet and puts another dollar on the table and then he puts an arm around Holly J. and they walk out of the Buenos Dias café together.

* * *

><p>"Moving on is good for Liam too." Natalie tries to explain to Roxy, "There's no need for him to have an absent father."<p>

"Johnny is still Liam's daddy!" Roxy mentions, "Why couldn't you wait just a little longer for him to come around…or you could have at least warned me that you were going to do this! That way, I could have talked to Johnny and begged him to come home!"

"Roxy…we have no idea exactly where John is." Natalie said, "And, he never answers any of my phone calls…what makes you think that he will talk to you?"

"Because I'm Foxy Roxy!" Roxy points out, "He knows that he better talk to me or I will track him down!"

"Umm…whatever." Natalie said, "Look…Roxy…I know you love John, I loved him too…but eventually you will know that this is for the best.

"For the best?" Roxy breaks in again, "Nothing good happens when you break up a parent and a child!"

"Roxy…I have to do what I have to do…now…I don't want to discuss this with you all night, so I am going home now to be with my kid." Natalie says.

"Fine…go ahead." Roxy states, "When you are with that baby tonight, just think of what you are doing to that little, innocent kid."

"Goodnight Roxy." Natalie says to her.

Natalie then hugs Roxy and strolls out of the lobby and then out of the front door. Roxy, still in disbelief about what Natalie has told her, immediately pulls out her cell phone and tries to call John.

"Crap! No answer!" Roxy shouts aloud and throws her phone on the desk. She then looks around momentarily and kneels down and pulls out a large bottle of Scotch from under her desk.

"Isn't this fantabulous, Morris?" Roxy says as she pours herself a shot.

* * *

><p>Blair, Tomás, Téa and Jack stare at one another for a moment before Téa speaks.<p>

"You are lucky that Victor didn't go all ballistic on you just now." Téa mentions to Blair, "But I assume you will not be as fortunate next time."

"How about I walk you to the door, Blair?" Tomás offers.

"That would be nice." Blair smiles once more, "I'll be back at LaBoulaie if you want to see me some more, Jack."

Tomás and Blair walk over to the front door and they step outside. Téa jumps into a chair and tries to mentally regroup herself as she sips her cold coffee. Jack just leans against the living room wall, trying to figure out exactly what he feels about his mother being back.

"Just tell me Blair…do you plan on driving Victor mad?" Tomás asks.

"Definitely." Blair says before walking away to her car.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	14. The Ties That Bend (12-10-12)

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

"The Ties That Bend"

Monday, December 10, 2012

A small group of around twenty people are in Angel Square decorating the place for Christmas. Roxy, Lindsay, Miguel, Aubrey, Rama, and Justin are a part of the group. Rama, Lindsay, and Miguel are decoration the big Christmas tree as Aubrey and Justin hang multicolor lights over the shrubs and bushes. Roxy continues to prance around and offer eggnog to the group. Roxy takes a moment to approach Aubrey and Justin, who are decorating the last bush.

"Hey guys!" Roxy says to the duo, "Any of you want some of my eggnog?"

"Sure." Aubrey says as she grabs a glass.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Justin quickly questions.

"Of course hun." Roxy says and smiles, "Booze is what spices up the holidays."

"I'll pass then." Justin says politely.

"You know what…me too." Aubrey agrees as she slowly places the glass back on the tray.

"Alright then…suit yourself!" Roxy says as she walks over to offer her eggnog to a group of Santa's.

"This tree looks amazing!" Lindsay says and stares at the tree.

"It does." Miguel agrees as he hops off the ladder, "I am so happy to be here in Llanview. When I lived in Port Charles, there was always so much drama, you had a rich family who pretty much ran the place, and we had mobs."

"Llanview is a nice town." Lindsay beams again, "We have our fair share of drama too…but this really is a fun place to live."

As soon as Lindsay finishes that sentence, Miguel pulls her to him and shares a steamy kiss.

* * *

><p>Holly J. is alone in her and Sav's house. After being bored most of the morning, she decides to pick up her phone and call her good friend Anya. She locks her bedroom door and flops onto her bed.<p>

"Anya! Hey! It's so unbelievably nice to talk to you!" Holly J. says on the phone, "Llanview is great and all…well…for the most part…you see, I'm having this one problem…her name is Michelle…yeah, her…She is a threat to my relationship with Sav…seriously, you should see the screwed up way they connect…this whole year, they have been slowly coming together…for heaven's sake, I had a dream this morning that we were both married to Sav…like on that show Sister Wives…the thought of being a sister wife to Michelle was pure horror…I know...I know, I should have filled you in on this before now…what I need to figure out is how to get rid of her!"

* * *

><p>Rachel Gannon has returned back to Llanview once more. She is climbing out of the taxi with her two big bags. Then she nicely strolls up to the front door at Llanfair. She rings the doorbell and waits for an answer.<p>

"Rachel!" Nora shouts surprised, "Come on in and drop your bags!"

Rachel goes inside and drop her bags on the floor as Nora closes the front door.

"Again…why didn't you call first before coming by?" Nora says delightfully.

"To surprise you again!" Rachel says before hugging Nora.

"How long are you taking off from work this time?" Nora asks Rachel.

"The rest of this month." Rachel smiles, "I don't have to return to Chicago until January 3rd."

"That's wonderful honey!" Nora exclaims

"Is Drew here?" Rachel asks.

"He sure is! He is right in there with Destiny and Matthew." Nora points.

* * *

><p>Blair is enjoying a nice and cozy day by herself at LaBoulaie. She is lying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and is watching Southwest General. That is, until the doorbell rings. Knowing that she is the only one home, she quickly hops up and strides over to the door. She swings the front door open, expecting to find Téa or Tomás there, but instead, it's Jack at the front door.<p>

"Hi mom." Jack says to his mother nervously.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Téa, Tomás, Blair, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie, & Viki***

* * *

><p>"Now that was some kiss!" Aubrey jokes as she, Justin and Rama approaches the couple.<p>

"I'd say." Rama chimes in, "I felt the sparks all the way from over there!"

"That reminds me…have you seen Cristian since he came back?" Justin asks Rama.

"Oh please." Rama blushes.

"No, she hasn't." Aubrey answers confidently.

"And why not?" Lindsay prods.

"I don't know what her problem is." Aubrey says, "She has been purposefully avoiding Christian since he came back!"

"No I have not!" Rama declares.

"Since when do you stay in the apartment on a Friday, Saturday and Sunday night?" Aubrey points out.

"Gosh…just leave me alone." Rama says playfully, "I'm going to go see if Roxy needs any help serving eggnog."

Rama sprints away from the group as she treads through the crowd to get to Roxy.

"And…how are things between you and Mr. Del Rossi?" Miguel says and winks at Justin.

"There is nothing going on between me and Marco." Justin replies speedily.

"Somebody told me that they say you and Marco at Wildlife last weekend." Miguel states.

"People…nothing happened." Justin urges, "I took him there because he wanted to see the place for himself and that he didn't want to go alone."

"Well…okay then." Lindsay smiles and turns to her boyfriend.

"I think you should try him!" Aubrey mentions to Justin as she nudges him.

"Try him? He is not a toy!" Justin giggles.

"Oh come on…he's perfect for you!" Lindsay says.

"He is!" Miguel adds.

"First off…I don't like him, like him." Justin tries to explain, "And, he's too old for me."

"For crying out loud!" Lindsay exclaims, "He is just four years older than you, he is 25 and you are 21."

"Whatever." Justin shakes his head, "Before I get annoyed with this love session, I am going to Foxy Roxy's to grab the tray of Christmas cookies I brought here with me…I'll be back."

Justin strolls away the group and heads over to the Hair Haven.

* * *

><p>"Gee, Anya...you think I haven't thought about telling Sav about how I feel yet?...but come on, if I tell him how I feel about Michelle, he will see me as this weak, insecure little girl…trust me, he will see it that way…well…do you have any other ideas?...that's it…really…okay, fine…thanks for trying to help me…I promise I will visit you when Sav and I return home for Christmas…love you too…bye."<p>

"That was swell." Holly J. says to herself, "Guess I will have to come up with something on my own."

Holly J. then tosses her phone back on the bed, and she gathers some clothes. She then makes her way to the bathroom so she can have a warm bubble bath.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Rachel says as she scurries into the living room."<p>

"Hey Rachel!" Destiny responds.

"Rachel…you're back! I love it when you're around!" Matthew adds.

"Thanks Matthew…but who says I came here to see you? I may have just came to see your baby." Rachel jokes.

"Good point." Destiny confirms.

"Now look at him…he is so adorable!" Rachel says as she picks Drew up from Destiny's lap.

"Thank God you picked him up!" Destiny says, "I have to run to the bathroom."

"If you had to go, all you had to do was say so and I could have held Drew." Matthew informs.

"True." Destiny says and nods, "But I love holding my baby."

Destiny runs out of the living room to the bathroom while Rachel continues to hold Drew.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack…please come on in." Blair tells her son.<p>

They both walk into the living room. Blair places the popcorn on the table and turns off the TV. They both sit together on the couch.

"Since this is an awkward situation…I'll start off by apologizing to you, Jack." Blair begins to say, "I know everything I did with Todd was wrong. As usual, I was too much in love with Todd for my own good."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Jack asks.

"No...I have more to say than that." Blair adds, "Me being away from you for all these months have been hard on you, I know. I should have been there for you when Neela was killed, and I am so sorry for all of that. I'm sure you have questions to ask me…so go ahead."

"Okay." Jack says, "Where is Sam?"

* * *

><p>Justin made it to the Hair Haven in time to see Roxy exit with another tray of her eggnog and he finds Rama sitting at the front desk sipping her Pepsi and gazing into the laptop.<p>

"Can you believe them?" Rama asks Justin, "Me and Cristian…hehe."

"Well…you were falling in love with him last year before he left for Spain." Justin says honestly while pulling a chair over to sit with Rama.

"Yeah…I guess so." Rama sighs, "But what if he is not interested in seeing anyone right now?"

"I guess that's just something you'll need to find out." Justin says, "They also questioned me about Marco.

"Marco?" Rama smiles, "How do you feel about that adorable guy?"

"I…I…I kinda like him." Justin says nervously.

"Cool!" Rama says as she puts an arm around Justin.

"Whatever." Justin says as he tries not to blush, "Now where did I put my cookies…"

Justin jumps up from his seat and wanders around the Hair Haven to find where Roxy moved his cookies; Rama joins him a few seconds later.

"Now…what about you and Cutter?" Lindsay asks Aubrey.

"There is no me and Cutter." Aubrey declares, "And that's how it is and I'm not discussing him any more tonight."

* * *

><p>"So…let me get this right…Blair is now back here in town?" Nate asks Danielle at one of the front tables inside Rodi's restaurant.<p>

"Totally." Dani answers as she sips her tea.

"And?" Nate wants to know more.

"And what?" Dani asks.

"How are your mom and Victor feeling about her return?" Nate asks Dani.

"They are both sooo pissed." Dani mentions, "The other day when Blair showed up at our house, things got really intense."

"What was she thinking showing up at your house like that?" Nate wonders, "Did that woman lose all natural sense God gave her?"

"I guess so." Dani adds, "I think Todd has that kind of an effect on people."

* * *

><p>"Sam is still in Port Charles with Todd." Blair answers and looks away.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack raises his voice, "Remember mom…Sam is Victor's kid…why didn't you bring him back with you?"

"Todd said he could better watch over Sam." Blair replies.

"Yeah…what a bunch of croc!" Jack said, "Todd may not have killed my dad, but he is still a cowardly fugitive on the run! And you left a little kid with him!"

"I am not going to argue with you over that." Blair says, "Leaving Sam with Todd was another mistake."

"But you can fix this though!" Jack says, "Just go back to Port Charles and get him!"

"It's not that simple, Jack." Blair points out, "If I go back to Port Charles, a cop will probably follow me there to get to Todd, and, I'm sure Todd has moved since I left. I wouldn't know where to find him."

"You just have more excuses mom!" Jack says loudly.

"It's not excuses, Jack!" Blair tries to say, "It's facts."

"I have another question for you. Why exactly did you come back?" Jack asks his mother strongly.

* * *

><p>Roxy, Lindsay, Miguel, Aubrey, Rama, and Justin have gathered around the big Christmas tree once more. They are all snacking on glazed doughnuts and sugar cookies. They each have a cup of coffee, except for Justin, who is drinking water, and Roxy, who has something stronger in her cup.<p>

"I am so proud of our decorations!" Roxy points out to the group, "We should have a toast!"

Everyone slowly raises their cups in unison.

"Thank baby Jesus for our beautiful decorations and Merry Christmas!" Roxy says aloud.

Everyone taps their cups against one another's and enjoys their drinks.

* * *

><p>"So…what's going to happen now, you think?" Nate asks.<p>

"Well…from what I saw, Blair is back for good. She claims that she is so over Todd." Dani says, "And if that's the case, then she is here to stay and my mom and Victor will either have to just get used to it or go insane."

"I'm sure they will go insane." Nate giggles.

"Probably." Dani states, "But before Todd came back into our lives, Blair and my mother became such good friends. I mean, Blair was prepared to step in to watch over me and protect me when we all thought mom had a brain tumor and was going to die.

"You think they can become friends again?" Nate questions.

"I sure hope so." Danielle says, "If they don't, things are going to be hectic in the family for the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p>"As I said the other day at Téa's, I came back because I missed you all and I wanted to see you." Blair says.<p>

"Okay, even I know there is more to that." Jack asserts, "You can either tell me the truth, or I'll just leave right now!"

"Okay…wait!" Blair says and stops her son, "There is another reason why I came back here. I also came back because Todd stopped showing interest in me. I mean, it became more and more obvious that he was into this skank named Carly."

"So…you came back because Todd likes someone else…but hang on, you still love him though?" Jack tries to figure out.

"Jack…I will always love him…he is your and Starr's father." Blair sighs.

Jack instantly gets up and tries to flee out of the door.

"Wait! Jack…where are you going?" Blair wants to know.

"I'm going to Port Charles; I want my little brother home for Christmas…and not with that psycho!" Jack says directly.

"Jack…you won't even know where to find him!" Blair states.

"It doesn't matter!" Jack says, "I'll get Victor to help me then, he is my real dad and he would do anything for me!"

"No…no…no!" Blair begs while running to Jack, "Getting Victor in on this would just make him angrier at me. Plus, we could only imagine what would happen if Victor were to run into Todd. So…I'm going with you."

"No…you're not, mom." Jack concludes.

"Yes…I am." Blair says, "Maybe if I get Sam back, you won't be as pissed with me for the rest of my life. And, I have been in Port Charles before, I know the town and you could use my help. We can even leave tomorrow morning."

"Fine…let's do that then." Jack agrees.

"But Jack, you can't tell anyone we are doing this, you know how Victor, Téa and Tomás are." Blair adds.

"I'm not going to tell them." Jack says, "The last thing I want to do is drive my dad to doing something that could get him in trouble. I should be getting back to Victor's…see you in the morning."

"Bye Jack." Blair says as Jack closes the door behind him.

Blair immediately runs up the stairs to start packing for the run to Port Charles. She is well aware that finding Todd may not be easy and may take a few days, but she is willing to get Sam from Todd, especially if that will help to heal her relationship with Jack.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	15. Another Llanview Christmas (12-25-12)

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

"Another Llanview Christmas"

Tuesday, December 25, 2012

**(Sunday, December 23****rd****)**

Kyle, Rama and Justin are standing around the front desk at the Angel Square Hotel, getting ready to say goodbye to Roxy, who is flying to England to spend Christmas with Rex, Gigi, and Shane.

"Well…this is the last of my stuff." Roxy says while dropping the two bags on her table.

"I'll put these in the car." Justin says as he begins to sob.

"No…wait!" Kyle pauses Justin and grabs the bigger bag and opens it, "Rox…you know you can't take this bottle of Vodka with you! Remember, you can only take liquid items in bottles 3 ounces or smaller."

"Oh yeah…how did that get in there?" Roxy smirks.

"Well…she obviously remembered the rule." Rama points out while going through the same bag, "She has dozens of small shampoo bottles in here…gosh!"

"Well…babe…I'm going to be gone for five whole days and I need to keep my hair in tap top shape!" Roxy explains.

"Everything else in her bags checks out." Rama says, "I guess we can pace these in the car now."

"Now, just wait a second!" Roxy exclaims and puts a hand up, "I just hate these goodbyes…"

"You'll be back in just a few days!" Rama interrupts, "Now…give me a hug before you start crying!"

Roxy walks over to Rama and they embrace. Kyle and Justin quickly join in and they form a group hug. They hold this embrace for about two minutes before Roxy pulls herself away from the group.

"I guess I…I…should go now." Roxy says quietly.

Roxy hesitantly picks up her bags and leaves the phone number to Buchanan Mansion in London on the front desk in case someone needed another number to call her by.

"Hey grandma!" Someone says behind her at the front door.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceChristmas Opening: Victor, Téa, Tomás, Blair, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie, Cutter, Aubrey, Rama, Cristian, Lindsay, Miguel, Justin, Marco, Holly J., Sav, Michelle, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Clint & Viki***

* * *

><p>"Hot damn!" Roxy says aloud while not trying to faint.<p>

"Merry Christmas mom!" Rex walks in and says.

Gigi follows Rex and Shane into the lobby of the Angel Square Hotel. Roxy runs and clings onto her grandkid. Then Rex and Gigi join in on the reunion. Kyle, Rama and Justin glares at one another before going upstairs. Kyle returns back to his room where Oliver is keeping an eye on Sierra Rose while going over some police reports. Justin invites Rama into his apartment where they do more gossiping and say negative things about the super skinny models in magazines.

"Trust me…you all have no idea how much I always miss you!" Roxy says to her family while holding back tears.

"I know grandma." Shane smiles.

"But seriously…you have flown to see us twice this year alone." Gigi starts to say, "Which isn't bad, considering that I swore that you were never going to let us leave in the first place!"

"How have you been mother?" Rex asks Roxy while giving her another hug.

"I've been okay." Roxy says while wiping tears from her face, "Llanview is still Llanview…and I have the bestest friends here to keep me company…now…you're going to tell me about why the heck you are here!"

"This is a surprise for you!" Rex smiles.

"Yeah…Llanview is still our home even though we don't live here anymore." Gigi says, "We have a special connection to this place. Plus, we felt as if you should never have to spend Christmas anywhere else but here."

"I mean…when people think of Llanview, they think of Roxanne Balsom!" Shane says enthusiastically.

"You got that right!" Roxy replies and gives her grandson a high five.

"So…how about we get those bags out of your car and then let's get to the mansion so we can celebrate!" Rex states.

"Screw the bags!" Roxy says, "Let's get straight to your mansion! I know that nobody has touched your wine cabinet since you left."

Roxy grabs her purse and follows Shane, Gigi and Rex out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Sav, Holly J, and Michelle are standing in the driveway at Sav and Holly J.'s house. Sav and Michelle have already hugged and Holly J. reluctantly shook Michelle's hand.<p>

"Thanks again for agreeing to watch over our place while we are out of town!" Sav says to Michelle.

"Yeah…thanks." Holly J. says bluntly.

"I did get you a little something." Sav says to Michelle as he pulls out a small box that has been wrapped, "This isn't much, but I have loved getting to know you this year and you have been amazing in helping us settle in here. Consider this a gift from HJ and I."

"Okay…thanks!" Michelle smiles and leans forward to hug Holly J. one more time.

"This is all nice and all…but we seriously need to get going!" Holly J. points out, "I'm getting in the car."

Holly J. struts over to the passenger side of the car and hops in the front seat. She then takes out a Pink CD and places it in the CD player.

"We should be going." Sav says, "We'll be back a couple days after Christmas…Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Michelle says to Sav and waives to Holly J. inside the car.

Sav climbs into the driver's seat of their SUV and slowly backs out of their driveway and heads back home. Once they are out of sight, Michelle rips open the box and finds a black t-shirt with the Degrassi logo on it. Also in the bottom of the box, she finds a note of appreciation and best wishes. After glowing with positivity and warmth for a few moments, Michelle folds the shirt and places that and the note back in the box. Then, she gets in her car and drives back home.

* * *

><p>Marco Del Rossi is sitting at the bar in Rodi's, drinking a beer and is waiting for someone to pick him up to get home for Christmas. He's been there for about 20 minutes; he keeps checking his phone for text messages or anything to let him know when they would be there.<p>

"Where can you possibly be…" Marco says to himself before taking another gulp of beer.

"You mean me?" A light voice says from behind him.

"Paige! There you are!" Marco says happily as she turns around to hug her.

"Sorry I'm a little late!" Paige says joyfully, "When I arrived here, I drove past this mall where a store was a having a major sale on designer tops! I was instantly hypnotized and I just had to go by a get a couple of shirts! I'll show them to you when we get home. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready whenever." Marco says, "Would you like a drink first?"

"Sure!" Paige admits, "Hey bartender!"

"His name is Jeff." Marco says.

"Who?" Paige asks.

"The bartender…his name is Jeff." Marco says quietly.

"Good evening! What may I get you?" Jeff asks Paige while drying a shot glass.

"I'll have a sweet tea!" Paige says with glee, "I have a long drive tonight."

Jeff turns his back to the duo has he gathers some ice in a glass and fills it up with some warm sweet tea from the machine.

"Look at his arms...I mean…just look at the way he fixes my tea." Paige whispers to Marco.

"Would you like lemon?" Jeff turns around and asks the young woman.

"Oh…yes…please!" Paige smiles brightly.

"With guys like Jeff around here, I may need to come by more often." Paige whispers to Marco once more.

"Jeff is gay, Paige." Marco whispers back to her.

"Tell me about it!" Paige agrees, "Gay guys make for some great eye candy."

"Now, you're telling me." Marco giggles.

"This tea is for you lovely lady." Jeff says nicely as he places the glass on a cup holder and slides it over to Paige.

"Thanks so much!" Paige smiles back to Jeff before sipping her tea.

Jeff leaves the bar momentarily to go clean up a couple tables near the back of the restaurant.

"Now ask him out!" Paige says to Marco while nudging his leg.

"No…cut it out." Marco says.

"Look…I saw the way you we're looking at him…especially from behind…now ask him out…or I will!" Paige declares.

"Paige…I like your enthusiasm…but I'm not in the mood tonight for romance…I just want to get home and celebrate Christmas." Marco states.

"You sure about that?" Paige asks him.

"Yes." Marco answers.

"Alright then." Paige says with her wandering eyes, "Well…you can go to the car…I'm going to get Jeff to fix me up another tea for the road."

"Something tells me that I shouldn't leave you alone with him." Marco says and folds his arms.

"Oh please…I'll be good…I promise!" Paige smiles once more, "Oh, by the way, I talked with Spinner and Ellie today. They will be in town over the holidays and we can get together like we used to…won't that be fun!"

"Actually, I'm looking forward to that." Marco smiles, "I'll be waiting in the car."

Marco gets up off the stool and leaves the money for his beer and a slight tip. Then he paces out of the building and climbs in Paige's car. Jeff brings back the dirty dishes and drops them off in the sink.

"Jeff, may I get one more sweet tea for the road please!" Paige asks politely.

"Sure babe." Jeff winks back at her.

Paige pulls out her cell phone and sends a quick text to Ellie. Then she grabs a napkin with the Rodi's logo on it and writes down her phone number. As she finishes that up, Jeff returns with her tea in a Styrofoam cup with a lid on it.

"Thanks again. My name is Paige and here is my cell phone number. I wanted to give you this just in case you ever want to know more about me or my friend." Paige says.

"Thanks!" Jeff smiles and extends his hand to shake Paige's hand, "I'm Jeff…and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Paige says to him, "Goodnight!"

Paige grabs her cup of tea and pulls her car keys out of her pocket. She then leaves a two dollar tip for Jeff before strolling out of the building and going to her car. Jeff takes the napkin and slides it into one of the back pockets in his pants.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Miguel are standing around the airport, waiting for their flight to California to board. They are going to spend the holidays with Will and Juan (Lindsay's son and Miguel's son). Lindsay hasn't visited Will at all after being released from prison and Miguel hasn't seen Juan since they went on vacation together back in the early summer.<p>

"I've been wondering lately…what's keeping us from getting married?" Miguel turns to Lindsay.

"Good question." Lindsay says and thinks, "I guess either we just haven't thought about it or it just is not a concern to us right now."

"I mean, we do not have to get married." Miguel ensures, "We can be perfectly happily just being as we are now."

"Totally." Lindsay smiles back to her man.

A voice comes over the speakers saying that flight CAL232 to California is now boarding. Both Miguel and Lindsay stand up and cuddle once more before they walk to the plane arm-and-arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Monday, Christmas Eve)<strong>

(In Port Charles) Blair and Jack are taking a break from their search for Todd and Sam. They have strolled into Kelly's Diner and have taken seats at a back table near the front windows.

"We are never going to find them!" Jack says discouraged as he picks up the menu.

"Now don't say that, Jack." Blair says, "We still have time."

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and we have no idea where to find them!" Jack responds.

Blair stares at her son for a moment before grabbing his hand, "I am not done looking yet…I wasn't surprised to find out that Todd had left the Metro Court Hotel."

"What may I get you two today?" Bobbie Spencer says to the duo while adjusting her apron.

"I'll have a hamburger, fries and a strawberry milkshake." Jack says.

"I'll have that as well." Blair adds.

"Okay, great." Bobbie smiles, "It will be about a 15 minute wait…I'm the only one here today and I usually don't even work here."

"That's fine…take your time." Blair tells Bobbie.

Bobbie grabs the menu's and walks back behind the counter where she places the menus before going back into the kitchen. After another few moments, Blair's cell phone starts ringing. She fumbles around her purse and pulls out her phone.

"I'm going to step outside to answer this." Blair says, "The reception doesn't seem to be that good in here."

Blair gets up and quickly walks outside. She checks the screen to see that it's Téa who is calling. She just holds the phone and thinks about what to do. She eventually decides to answer it.

"What the hell do you want, Téa?" Blair asks her.

"Where is Jack." Téa asks directly.

"What's it to you?" Blair says brashly.

"He left us a note the other night saying that he would be out of town for a few days…maybe even Christmas." Téa says, "I am sure he's with you…but no one's at LaBoulaie…we know that for a fact because Victor and I went by there and Addie said that no one else has been there for a few days."

"You know what Téa, if you are so worried about Jack…why don't you just call him?" Blair says cynically.

"Gee Blair…I would, but it wouldn't matter since I'm holding his cell phone right here in my hand." Téa says strongly.

"Well…too bad Téa…I'm hanging up now…bye!" Blair giggles as she ends the call and tosses her phone back into her purse. She then walks back into the diner and rejoins Jack at their table.

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Téa screams as she throws her phone at the front door. Tomás and Victor quickly scurry into the entryway from the living room to see what is going on.<p>

"What's going on, Téa?" Tomás asks his sister.

"That witch is off somewhere with Jack and she doesn't even have the decency to let us know where he is!" Téa says loudly.

"When they get back…I'll be sure to rip the blonde hair out of Blair's head!" Victor vents.

"We can track them down…" Tomás says quietly with a smirk.

"How…how do we do that?" Téa asks confused.

"When Blair came by here recently, she placed her cell phone on the table here in the entryway." Tomás starts to say, "Then, when she walked into the living room to chat with everyone else, I took her phone, and I installed a tracking device. It was a quick procedure. I installed the tracking mechanism and placed her phone back on the table where she had left it before she left. The thing is…the tracking device does not activate until it calls a base phone number. The base number is simply any phone I have programmed to intercept data from the call, and can be used to identify a current location. I set up four base numbers. Mine, yours (he points to Téa), yours (he points to Victor), and Danielle."

"Wow…where did you learn all of this stuff?" Téa says amazed.

"In the CIA." Tomás replies, "There are many things I can do."

"Now…what do we do?" Victor asks them.

"I just need to grab my computer, punch in the code on Blair's phone, and then we are off and running." Tomás says.

Tomás and Téa run upstairs to grab his computer. Victor walks back into the living room where Danielle and Nate are sitting on the floor, next to the fire.

"Okay guys…we are going off to get your brother and screw some sense into Blair. We'll be back sometime." Victor tells them.

"Okay…bye dad!" Danielle says to her.

Victor walks back into the entry and puts on his coat. Tomás and Téa returns from upstairs and they are already dressed as well.

"They are in Port Charles, New York." Tomás tells Victor.

"That's not too far…we can get there pretty quick!" Victor says, "I'll be driving, since we want to get there sooner than later."

"Well then…let's go!" Téa hurries them out the door. While rushing out, she loudly says bye to Danielle.

* * *

><p>(In Port Charles) "Is there anything else I can get for you guys?" Bobbie says to Blair and Jack.<p>

"Nope…I think we are good." Blair says as she munches on her last fries.

"I hope I'm not intruding…but I believe I overheard you both talking about a guys named Todd Manning earlier?" Bobbie slowly says.

"Yeah…we were." Blair says, "Todd is my former husband and Jack's father. And we're here in Port Charles to look for him."

"I believe I can help you with that." Bobbie says to them, "My daughter Carly owns and runs the Metro Court Hotel. She's been mentioning a Todd on and off to me in the past few months. I really think you can find him at the Metro Court Hotel."

"But…we've already been by there." Blair adds, "I've been here in Port Charles before, and I have even stayed at the Metro Court Hotel…I have even met Carly. She seems like a lovely lady. But we went by there this morning and the man at the desk said that there is no Todd Manning staying there."

"Well…I would go and look there again." Bobbie encourages, "From what I know, Todd is a fugitive. And I'm sure he's very smart and he knows how to stay undercover. There is no other Hotel in Port Charles that is the quality of the Metro Court…and if Todd bought a house, people would be able to check listings and find him. That's why I'm sure he's there somewhere."

"I guess we could go by there one more time…" Jack admits.

"Okay then…let's go." Blair says, "Thanks Bobbie for the information…and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too…bye bye!" Bobbie says and smiles to them.

Bobbie cleans up the table as Blair and Jack paces out of the diner and climbs into the car as they make their way back to the Metro Court Hotel.

* * *

><p>(On the road somewhere near the PennsylvaniaNew York state line) Victor is driving down the highway at a ferocious pace. He is constantly speeding up over the speed limit and Téa is in the front passenger seat, continuously reminding him to slow down. Tomás is in the back seat keeping tabs on where Blair is going.

"Slow down Victor!" Téa reminds him, "If you kill us, we are not going to get to Jack!"

"Listen to her…she's smarter than you!" Tomás says while eyeing his computer screen.

"I just want to get to Jack…" Victor says, "Can you imagine what he would do to Todd if he were to ever see him face-to-face again?"

Victor and Téa share a worried glare at one another.

* * *

><p>"We are home alone." Nate smiles at Danielle.<p>

"Yeah…so." Dani giggles.

"I say how about we get dirty!" Nate says while messaging her arm.

"You're kidding! In Victor's house?" Danielle jokes.

"Whatever they don't know wouldn't hurt them." Nate presses on.

"Even IF I wanted to have sex with you, I wouldn't want to go upstairs, I would want to stay down here, next to the warm fire." Danielle says in a more sultry tone.

"If you need heat…I have the heat!" Nate says in a more seductive voice.

Nate then swiftly unbuttons and removes his shirt and tosses it back on the floor behind him.

"Feeling warmer now?" Nate asks.

"Totally." Dani says while being more taken away by her man.

"Now…get over here and kiss me you freak!" Dani begs him.

Nate leans right over and starts kissing Danielle. Soon, the kissing expands to kissing in other areas and then they start removing more clothes and eventually they are really working at it. They are having their most romantic love making session yet.

* * *

><p>Rex, Gigi, Shane and Roxy are having their own little party at the Buchanan Mansion. They have almost finished decorating the tree while Roxy has almost finished off her Eggnog.<p>

"I still just love, love, love the fact you all came home here for Christmas." Roxy says with joy,

"Even though I was looking forward to shacking it up with Kevin, Kelly, Joey and those other wonderful Buchanan's at the other mansion."

"Sorry to disappoint you Roxy." Rex says and grins.

"You still got me a lot of presents, right?" Shane asks Roxy.

"Of course…you're my grandbaby…I'm supposed to get you a ton of gifts!" Roxy says to him.

"As long as you didn't get him anything alcoholic…I'm fine with it." Gigi adds.

"I guess I better crawl under the tree and remove that box…" Roxy says while scratching her head.

"What box!?" Rex and Gigi says at the exact same time.

"Just kidding!" Roxy breaks out with laughter, "Even during Christmas you two are easy to stress!"

* * *

><p>Matthew and Destiny are slowly walking around the mall hand and hand, just soaking up the atmosphere and enjoying each other's company. They are also picking up any tempting last minutes gifts they can find anyone.<p>

"Do you think we are spoiling Drew with all of the gifts he is getting?" Destiny asks Matthew, "I mean…he's not even a year old yet."

"We could be…" Matthew wonders, "But I think he's worth it…plus…we aren't the only ones spoiling him…both of our parents are going out of their way to make Drew feel special."

"True." Destiny agrees, "I think we are so unbelievably lucky to have each other and have all the support that we have."

"It truly is a blessing." Matthew adds, "I mean, if it wasn't for God, I may have never made it out of that coma last year."

"That is still horrific for me to even think about." Destiny sighs, "I was pregnant all of that time…not knowing if you were ever going to know your baby…that's what was toughest for me through that whole ordeal."

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that." Matthew says, "But I survived that, and I was able to be there when Drew was born and I can honestly say that I would never trade a day of this away for anything."

"Me too." Destiny smiles back at him, "How about we hurry home so we can stay close to our baby!"

Matthew and Destiny share a quick kiss before making their way out of the mall and back home to their baby.

* * *

><p>(In Port Charles) Blair and Jack have made their way back to the Metro Court Hotel. They walk in through the lobby and greets the woman at the front desk. But before anyone said a word, the woman got a message on the radio about an issue in one of the rooms. So, the desk clerk grabbed the key to that room, and the radio and sprints to the elevator and disappears out of sight. Blair and Jack are the only two people downstairs. They look around for a few moments before trying to decide what to do.<p>

"Mom…the guestbook is right there behind the table!" Jack points.

Blair runs behind the counter and starts flipping through the book, Jack looks on from the other side of the table.

"I don't see anything of note…no…wait!" Blair sees something that catches her eye, "What the heck?"

"What?" Jack asks his mother while looking around to ensure that nobody is approaching.

"There is a Ross Rayburn listed as staying here!" Blair says with surprise.

"No way…he was killed by Elijah Clarke!" Jack adds to the conversation.

"I know…I know…" Blair says, "But we need to check this out…it could just be a coincidence and that there is a Ross Rayburn staying there."

"What room is it?" Jack asks his mother.

"It's listed as room 312…4th floor." Blair responds.

Blair shuts the book and turns behind her to the cabinet where the additional keys are held. She finds the backup key to room 312 and she and Jack discreetly makes their way to the elevator. They hop in and press the button to rise up to the 4th floor.

"You would think that Carly Jacks would have enough people to be manning this place…even during Christmas." Blair says while waiting to ascend up to the 4th floor.

The doors open and the duo starts their search for room number 312. They quickly round the corner and find it.

"Do we knock on the door?" Jack asks.

"No." Blair quickly answers, "We need to be forceful…especially if Todd is in there."

After looking around once more to ensure that nobody was walking by in the hallway, Blair shoves in the key and quietly undoes the lock. The door opens, and they both step inside. The lights are off in the whole place. Well, at least in the living room area and the kitchen where they can see.

"Is there anyone in here?" Blair asks aloud.

"Do you hear that?" Jack whispers, "Sounds like someone's here."

"As a matter of fact…I do." Blair acknowledges.

They both see the hallway and strolls down. There are three bedroom doors and a bathroom door in this hallway. The one door on the left is the bathroom. The two doors on the right are the regular bedrooms. And the master bedroom door is the door at the end of the hall. The only light on is light shining from under the master bedroom door. As they approach, they can hear two people laughing.

"Okay…I'm going to put a stop to this!" Blair says while forcing the door open.

The door flies open, revealing two people in the bed together, presumably naked under the covers.

"What the hell!" Carly demands.

"Oh…shit!" Todd responds.

"Hmm…just amazing." Blair says with a striking tone.

"Oh…Jack!" Todd sees Jack behind Blair, "I'm flattered you wanted to see me…but I guess you didn't want to see me like this!"

"Just stay under the cover." Jack says while shaking his head.

"What…what are you doing here?" Todd asks a little shaken.

"We came here to get Sam." Blair says, "Leaving Sam with you is one of the worst decisions I have ever made."

"Well…you can't get Sam right now because he is sleeping." Todd said.

"No, I'm not!" A little boy's voice says from behind Blair and Jack.

"Sam!" Jack says with a big smile on his face.

"My brother!" Sam says while running into Jack's arms.

"Yeah…I'm here for you now." Jack says to Sam while lifting him up.

"There…you…you have the kid…you can go now!" Todd says quickly.

"Can I get dressed?" Carly asks.

"No…no you may not…unless you want to show yourself off to my sons!" Blair says annoyed.

"That's okay…I'm taking Sam back in his room so we can gather his things." Jack says as he takes Sam back to the other bedroom.

Carly then hurriedly crawls up out of bed, grabs her clothes, and runs off to the bathroom to get dressed.

"So…now it's just you and me." Todd says to Blair.

"And us!" Téa joins in as Tomás and Victor walk in the bedroom behind her.

"Now isn't this just getting cozy." Todd jokes.

"I want to beat you down to a pulp so badly!" Victor admits to Todd, "But…I am not going to do that…I'm not going to get Sam back and my family back, and then lose them all by sending myself to jail."

"I'll take care of him." Tomás says coldly as he pulls out his shiny, black gun.

"What are you going to do with that…shoot me?" Todd laughs.

"Bingo." Tomás says expressionless.

"You…you can't do that." Todd says and starts to sweat a little.

"Yes…I can." Tomás ensures, "I can dispose of your body and everyone can just move along with their lives."

"Tomás, please don't!" Blair says as she jumps in front of Tomás, "Don't do this to Starr's dad…and remember, Sam likes him!"

"Plus, now wouldn't be the right time anyways." Téa says while folding her arms, "Sam is in the other room…let's not scare him."

"That's right, put the gun away!" Blair urges Tomás.

"I'm going to go and see my son." Victor says as he turns around and exits that bedroom.

"Fine then." Tomás realizes and slips his weapon back in the holster, "I'll just make sure Sam gets ripped away from you this time…but believe me…if you think that you are never going to pay for what you did to Victor and I…you'll be wrong."

Tomás leaves the bedroom leaving Téa, Todd and Blair in the room.

"Okay, Blair…I'm guessing Jack and Sam will be riding back with you." Téa says.

"You would be correct!" Blair says with a bright smile.

"Okay…well…I don't want to see any more of this pathetic man." Téa says as she leaves the room.

"So…Blair…would you like to see what you're missing up under these covers?" Todd smirks.

"Eww…Gross!" Blair exclaims.

Blair slams the master bedroom door closed behind her as she goes into the other bedroom where the others have all finished up helping Sam pack.

"Hey Sam…you ready to spend Christmas with the rest of us?" Blair asks him excitedly.

"Yeah!" Sam responds with a fist pump.

They all (Blair, Jack, Victor, Téa, and Tomás) gather up Sam's stuff and they all make their way out of the room. They all squeeze into the elevator, including Jack who is still carrying Sam. Then they all bypass the front desk where Blair drops off the spare key. They all pitch in to load Sam's bags in Blair's car. Then Victor, Téa, and Tomás says bye to Sam and they hop in Victor's car and they drive off. Blair, Jack and Sam share a quick conversation before getting in Blair's car and heading back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tuesday, Christmas Day)<strong>

"Well hey there!" Viki tells Rex, Gigi, Shane and Roxy at the front door at Llanfair, "Come on in, everyone is already inside!"

Rex, Gigi, Shane and Roxanne take off their coats and walk into the living room where Clint, Bo, Nora, Rachel, Matthew, Drew, Destiny, Shaun, Phylicia and Richard Evans, Natalie and Nigel are already sitting around and enjoying the holiday.

"Balsom! It's you!" Bo says to Rex as he gets up and gives him a hug.

"Oh my gosh Gigi…it's so great to see you!" Rachel says to Gigi as she goes and grabs her a glass.

"Is that Drew?" Shane asks Matthew and Destiny as he points to the baby.

"Yes…that is our kid." Destiny answers as she looks deep into Matthew's eyes.

"Is there anything I can get any of you?" Nigel asks the group as he paces into the living room.

"We are all fine Nigel, thanks." Viki says and smiles to him, "Now…how about you come and take this seat next to me."

"I'll do just that." Nigel says happily as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Wait…where's Renee?" Nora asks perplexed, "I thought I saw her earlier this morning."

"You did see her." Nigel says, "But she has gone to a meeting with Madame Delphina. She said that it was perfectly fine if we start everything without her."

"Renee went to see a psychic today?" Clint asks bewildered.

"Well…Clint…the holidays are still hard for Renee…even now since it's been a few years since Asa's passing." Nigel explains, "She finds great peace and comfort when talking with Madame Delphina. She really does believe that it helps her to connect with Asa."

"I say how about we start getting to all of these presents that are under our tree!" Viki comments.

Matthew, Shane, Destiny and Rachel crawl onto the ground and dives underneath the tree and begins to hand out all the gifts to everyone around. They are all having a great time and are thriving off of each other's warmth and joy for the season.

* * *

><p>"I know…I still can't believe Cristian invited me to spend today with his mother and some of our friends here at Buenos Dias." Rama tells Aubrey on the phone as she approaches the front door. "I have to go…talk to you later…can't wait to hear how that meeting goes with those Macy's executives in New York City…okay…bye."<p>

Rama shoves her phone into her pocket as walks inside. Everybody else is already there sitting in one of the booths near the front window. Kyle, Oliver and Sierra Rose are sitting on one side of the booth, and Cristian is sitting on the other side. Carlotta is sitting in a chair she has pulled up to the end of the booth.

"Hey everyone!" Rama says to everyone, "Thanks so much Cristian and Carlotta for inviting me here today. I really do appreciate it."

"Sure…honey…it's no problem at all…really." Carlotta tells Rama, "The turkey should be about done, let me go and check in on it."

Carlotta walks into the kitchen to check on the turkey, meanwhile, Rama scoots into her seat at the booth next to Cristian.

"Is Justin supposed to be coming?" Kyle asks the group.

"He will be around later." Cristian starts to say, "He is meeting with Madame Delphina this morning." Cristian responds.

"He is seeing her today?" Rama asks surprised.

"Yup." Cristian replies.

Carlotta comes out of the kitchen with a beautiful, baked turkey. She sits it in the middle of the table in front of everybody.

"Well…we were just waiting on the turkey…so we all can now eat." Carlotta tells the group with a smile.

Everyone passes dishes around as they all gather up the food they want. Oliver helps prepare Sierra's plate. Also, Cristian and Rama's arms keep bumping into one another.

"So…Antonio couldn't make it?" Oliver asks Carlotta.

"You know how Antonio is." Carlotta begins to say, "He is always out chasing down one investigation after another."

"That's true." Cristian adds with a giggle.

Carlotta, Cristian, Rama, Kyle, Oliver and Sierra Rose continue to enjoy their time together. They are like one unique little family. Carlotta almost considers Kyle and Oliver to be her children and she personally loves the idea of Cristian being with Rama. They will continue to eat on their Christmas meal until everyone is done. Then…they will all start opening presents. Carlotta and Cristian had put up a tree in the back corner at the restaurant. There are about two dozen gifts under the tree…most are for Sierra Rose.

* * *

><p>At Victor's house, Victor, Téa, Tomás, Jack and Danielle are sitting around the living room drinking hot chocolate and are preparing to open all of the presents that are under the tree when there is a knock on the door. Téa goes and answers the door.<p>

"Hi Blair…and Sam." Téa says in a relaxed voice.

"Hey Téa!" Sam says with a bright smile while clutching the two gifts he brought for Victor and Jack.

"Come on in you two." Téa says with a slight hesitation.

Sam runs in through the door and joins the others in the living room. Blair follows him through the door that Téa shuts behind her. However, Blair stops and turns around to talk with Téa.

"What are we going to do about me?" Blair asks the woman.

"Nothing." Téa says and looks away, "Today is Christmas and there is no need to anger and bitterness…we can go back to that tomorrow if we feel like it."

"Agreed." Blair says to Téa, "However, when I came back…it wasn't to just piss you all off…I missed you all!"

"For some reason, I don't find that hard to believe." Téa says while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good." Blair says while looking away.

"Let's just go in there and try to put any and all negative feelings aside." Téa says and points to the living room.

Téa and Blair enters the living room. Tomás and Victor has somewhat stern glares at Blair, but nobody says anything rude or raises their voice.

"Merry Christmas mom!" Jack says while hugging his mother.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas!" Danielle adds somewhat nervously.

"Look at this big box my daddy got for me!" Sam shows Blair.

"Wow…that is a big box!" Blair replies.

Blair sits on the floor in between Sam and Jack. Téa sits on the arm of the recliner Tomás is sitting in and everyone decides to put their feelings aside and get along for this special day. Sam is having a blast talking to and hugging everyone else he hasn't seen for quite some time. Somehow, Sam manages to not mention Todd at all throughout the day. It's actually shaping up to be a fun Christmas Day in Victor's home.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	16. Johnny Is Having a Baby (1-16-13)

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

"Johnny Is Having a Baby"

Wednesday, January 16, 2013

Natalie has striding up the sidewalk to the front door of Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven. She pauses to check her cell phone one more time before going through the door. The main area is completely empty except for Roxy, who is sitting on the first hair dryer and polishing her nails.

"There you are Natie!" Roxy says with a smile.

"Hey Roxy." Natalie says, "So…what do you need help with?"

"A love connection." Roxy answers.

"What?" Natalie asks somewhat confused.

"I'm looking for a date!" Roxy says sarcastically, "No! I'm going to fix something that is completely broken here!"

"What are you talking about?" Natalie says and sighs.

"I have Johnny boy here and we are going to fix you two!" Roxy says strongly.

A concerned look quickly comes across Natalie's face.

* * *

><p>Viki is sitting in the living room in Llanfair alone, drinking coffee and reading today's issue of <em>The Banner<em> when the doorbell rings. She immediately hops up and heads for the front door.

"You do not have to come to door…I've got it Nigel!" Viki says loudly as she approaches the door. She grabs the door knob and opens it.

"Oh my gosh…John…hi!" Viki says pleasantly surprised, "You're back!"

"Yeah…I am." John says with his usual stern look, "Natalie's not here…right?"

"No…no she isn't." Viki says to him, "She went over to the Hair Haven a while ago…apparently Roxanne had something she needed her for."

"Oh really." John says unsurprised, "Can I see Liam?"

"Well…sure you can!" Viki beams, "You can get him from upstairs, and bring him into the living room and we can chat."

"That would be nice." John says with a faint smile.

John slowly walks up the stairs as he goes to get Liam.

* * *

><p>Renee and Justin are sitting around the bar at the Palace Hotel. Renee is keeping an eye over things as Justin drinks more sparkling mineral water.<p>

"Are you still freaked out by what Madame Delphina said to us in our reading on Christmas Day?" Justin says puzzled.

"Freaked out is just an understatement." Renee says while clutching her left hand, "The Buchanan family has its fair share of drama…but I think that's true for most families. However, things have gone really well for us in the last year, and just the thought of something ominous happening is not a relaxing thought.

"I know what you mean." Justin adds, "I don't get it though…why would she sit us down together and give us the same reading? I'm not related to you or anyone in the Buchanan clan. What if something bad is in both of our futures?"

"Well…she didn't necessarily say something bad was going to happen around us." Renee says, "She just said that we are more open to what she feels. And that we are very intuitive to our environment and what goes on around us."

"That still does not give me any comfort." Justin said, "Maybe I just go to Madame Delphina to freak myself out."

"Maybe so." Renee says as they giggle.

"Well…it's been nice talking to you again Renee." Justin says to her, "I need to run over to the Angel Square Hotel…I'm supposed to be watching the front desk for Roxy this morning."

"Okay then." Renee says to him, "Come back and see me anytime. I just love talking to people."

"Okay…will do!" Justin replies.

* * *

><p>Téa strolls into Serenity Springs Spa. There are only four of five people there working out today. She finds an empty bench and she goes over and sits her purse on it. She also takes off her sweater. While doing so, Cristian comes around the corner.<p>

"Téa!" Cristian says to his friend.

"Cristian!" Téa responds with joy, "I never knew you came back!"

"I've been back for over a month now." Cristian says to her, "I'm just as surprised as you are that I have not run into you."

"Come here and give me a big hug!" Téa says to him, "You are one of the few people in this town who is still in their right minds."

Téa and Cristian embrace.

"So…long day at work?" Cristian says while continuing to snuggle with her.

"Yeah…and work is just the half of it." Téa says, "Okay...Nora won today's case against my client who supposedly robbed a beer truck. That makes three straight showdowns in court that she has won."

"Well… Téa, maybe you have just been representing bad clients." Cristian says and folds his arms.

"No…it's not that…I'm off my game." Téa says quietly.

"Even so…I doubt that's really what is bothering you." Cristian says, "You would never let what goes on with work interfere with your personal life. So what is really bothering you?"

"Blair Cramer." Téa says while staring at a punching bag.

* * *

><p>Blair has showed up again at Victor's house. She scurries to the front door and knocks on it loudly. After waiting for about a minute, someone answers the door.<p>

"What do you want?" Victor says while glaring at her.

* * *

><p>Holly J. and Sav are back at Llanview University. They are walking toward the science facility on campus where Sav has a class.<p>

"Thanks for walking with me up here." Sav says to Holly J., "Well…I have to go to class now. Luckily, Michelle transferred into this class too…I am so excited about studying Geology with her!"

"Sounds wonderful." Holly J. says blandly while hiding her disgust.

"See you later." Sav says and hugs Holly J. before running into the building.

After Sav goes into the building, Holly J. drops her handbag and pulls out a book. (_Auto Repair for Dummies_) She looks around to see if anyone else is closely around.

"If I am lucky…today will be the end of Michelle's conquest to land my boyfriend." Holly J. says to herself in a sinister manner before taking off to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion B: Cutter, Aubrey, Rama, Cristian, Lindsay, Miguel, Justin, Marco, Holly J., Sav, Michelle, Natalie, Nora, Clint & Viki***

* * *

><p>"You are saying that John is here…in the Hair Haven?" Natalie points and laughs.<p>

"It's not funny kid…because I have him right here and we are going to fix this relationship if that is the last thing I do!"

"You're kidding!" Natalie continues to laugh, "John has no desire to see me or our child. He's been in Port Charles for over a year doing God knows what while I'm taking care of Liam. And you know what, I know for a fact that even if John were to find Todd Manning there, John cannot bring Todd back here and anything against Todd cannot be dealt with outside of Llanview…so basically, John is doing the run around for his own reasons I'm sure. I haven't seen him since last summer…why would I care to see him now?"

"Because your relationship depends on it!" Roxy screams at Natalie.

"There is no relationship Roxy." Natalie states.

"We will just see about that…" Roxy says, "I'm going to run back there and get Johnny…and don't you dare think about running out of here…if you leave this salon, I will make sure John follows you to Llanfair…and it's just easier to settle things here than there!"

Roxy places her nail polish on the front desk and then she walks out of sight to one of the back rooms.

* * *

><p>John has Liam placed in his arms as he walks into the living room where Viki is sitting again and drinking more coffee.<p>

"So John…what has brought you back here?" Viki questions.

"Roxy actually." John answers while putting cream in his coffee.

"Roxanne?" Viki wonders, "What did she need you for?"

"A scheme to try to bring me and Natalie back together." John says.

"Ohh…that's why Natalie ran off to the Hair Haven!" Viki points out.

"Yup." John explains, "But…I can't deal with Natalie right now…or at least on Roxy's terms."

"That's understandable." Viki adds, "Where are things with you and Natalie right now anyways? I mean…are you two still together or have things really fallen apart? Natalie refuses to say anything about you."

"Yeah…about that…" John says to Viki, "I need to end things with her…and soon."

Just by looking at Viki's face, you can tell that she is stunned.

* * *

><p>"I'm here to tell you to tell your wife to get off my ass!" Blair says to Victor.<p>

"Yeah…like that's ever going to happen." Victor scoffs.

"Perhaps you could knock some sense into her!" Blair says to him while shutting the front door behind her.

"Sorry…not going to do that." Victor nods his head.

"You need to do something about her before she goes crazy and tries to kill me!" Blair points out.

"I highly doubt Téa would ever try to kill you." Victor giggles, "Why would you ever say something stupid like that? Maybe you're the one who is crazy."

* * *

><p>"What about Blair?" Cristian asks Téa as she continues to stare down that punching bag.<p>

"That woman is driving me insane!" Téa admits, "I don't get how I ever became friends with her in the first place…moreover, asks her to watch over my daughter while I thought I was dying with that brain tumor."

"What has she done now?" Cristian asks her.

"Just being her stupid self." Téa beings to say, "She ran off with Todd and stayed away from Jack for months, not to mention she helped him escape from jail, and she is still in love with him, and not to further mention, she is probably still hot for my brother too!"

Téa throws one fierce punch to the punching bag.

"Wow…Blair is really getting to you…huh?" Cristian says.

"Yeah…enough to where I can go to town on the punching bag…then I think I'm going to lift those weights later so I can snap her head off the next time I see her!" Téa says frenzied.

"There you go…let it all out!" Cristian tells her, "Just release all of this tension!"

Cristian holds the punching bag as Téa starts hitting away at it.

* * *

><p>Holly J. has swiftly made her way to the main parking lot at LU. She ganders around the parking lot…looking for a specific car.<p>

"I am looking for a Candy Apple Red Chevrolet Camaro." Holly J. says to herself while searching the parking lot.

After a couple minutes, she spots the desired car and runs over there toward it. She puts on a pair of sunglasses and looks around to see who, if anyone is nearby. She knows she needs a few minutes alone so she can do this discreetly. After seeing nobody around, and feeling as ready as she is ever going to be, she climbs under the front of the car and opens her book to the section on brakes. Then, she pulls a tube cutter and a jar from out of her handbag. She then finds the best place to cut the brake line, and she snaps it with a tube cutter. Once snapped, she immediately places the jar underneath the cut, so she can gather the brake fluid and not leave a mess on the pavement. Knowing it will take a minute or so too completely drain, Holly J. starts to pull herself out from under the car when someone talks to her.

"What are you doing up under there?" Another girl asks.

* * *

><p>Roxy arrives to the storage room where she stylishly swings through the door.<p>

"Okay Johnny boy…you're on!" Roxy says as she enters the room. She does not find him in there. She starts to panic as she looks around her stacks of boxes and checks the closet.

"John...John…where are you?" Roxy looks around worried, "Damn…I knew I should have tied him to that chair!"

"Roxy…I don't have all day…just drag John out here and I'll tell him off!" Natalie says aloud.

Roxy slowly emerges from the hallway out into the front of the salon.

"Okay Roxy, where is he?" Natalie wonders.

"He's not here…well…at least not at this minute." Roxy smirks.

"What! You lied to me…didn't you?" Natalie shouts at her.

"No…I did not! John was here…this morning…I swear!" Roxy says to Natalie.

"And why should I believe that?" Natalie questions.

"Because it's the truth!" Roxy exclaims, "I had to tell John that something was wrong with Liam just so he would come here. Then when he got here…I told him about how I was going to get you two together…I guessed he bailed when I came in here to wait for you to arrive."

"I guess I can believe that." Natalie says.

"Believe it honey…I even gave John one of my new hair care products…John really does need to do a better job keeping his hair shiny." Roxy reflects.

"Where would he go now?" Natalie wonders.

"He has probably high-tailed it back to Port Charles by now…" Roxy assumes.

* * *

><p>"You need to end things with her…like get out of her life completely?" Viki asks perplexed.<p>

"Yeah." John says and looks away.

"Well…why…what's going on?" Viki wants to know.

"I…I…" John tries to say.

"What John…you can tell me." Viki tries to assure him.

"I met someone in Port Charles." John says sheepishly.

"Okay…" Viki says to him, "And…you are committed to this person?"

"Sort of." John mentions briefly, "I am having a baby with this person."

"You got this person pregnant?" Viki says, surprisingly not stunned.

"You aren't mad with me over this?" John wants to know.

"Mad? John…you have done so much and have meant so much to this family over the last several years…I could never ever be mad with you." Viki assures him.

"That's a relief." John says with a faint smile.

"How did this happen?" Viki presses.

"There really isn't much to the story." John starts to explain, "In Port Charles, I quickly found someone and we hooked up. And eventually I got her pregnant."

"Oh wow…" Viki expresses.

"Yeah…and the thing is…I really do love her and I want to marry her and be a part of her life forever." John states.

"That nice and all." Viki says, "But does she know about the kid you have with Natalie, Liam?"

"Nope." John admits as he drinks more coffee.

"This isn't good…" Viki says while thinking, "Well…what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to admit to Natalie what I've been up too…and somehow let her know that it is for the best if I don't see her anymore." John points out.

* * *

><p>"Okay Blair…you can leave my house now…you've already given me a headache." Victor says to her.<p>

"I'm not going anywhere…so too bad for you!" Blair says snobby.

"Oh brother." Victor says to himself as Blair strolls into the living room and grabs herself a seat on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Are we feeling better now?" Cristian says to Téa as she continues doing her pushups.<p>

"Actually…yes." Téa says while momentarily pausing from her activity and fixing her hair.

"You know of something else you could do…right?" Cristian says.

"Do what?" Téa asks.

"You know you could just make things up with Blair…talk to her woman to woman…get all of your feelings out on the table…then maybe you two could make up and be buddies again. Believe it or not, you and Blair have so many thing in common." Cristian points out.

"Like what…we have both married Todd?" Téa says jokingly.

"That." Cristian starts to say, "And that you two are strong people who will do whatever to protect the ones you love. You both are smart and you both have a stubbornness that only few people have…and that's probably just the beginning of it. You need to let what Blair did go…Victor is alive and well and Todd is nowhere to be found…isn't that enough?"

* * *

><p>"Oh…hey there Moriah…and Sara!" Holly J. says to the ladies as she climbs out of her car.<p>

"What are you doing up under there?" Sara asks interestingly.

"Oh…me?" Holly J. points to herself, "I'm changing the oil in my car. The other day I was doing car maintenance to prove to Sav that I know a thing or two about cars. Well…apparently I put antifreeze in where the oil goes, so I'm quickly trying to change it out before Sav gets out of class."

"Ohh." Sara comments.

"You're changing your oil out here in the parking lot? How did you even get here if antifreeze was running to your engine?" Moriah asks curiously.

"Cars work in mysterious ways…don't they?" Holly J. smiles to the duo, "I would love to stay and chat…but I really need to go and get cleaned up."

"And we have to get to class too." Moriah states.

"I would like to stay and help you finish up!" Sara says excitedly.

"Umm…well…" Holly J. thinks aloud.

"But you can't…you've already skipped two history classes!" Moriah interrupts and says to Sara, "Do you want to get yourself dropped from the course?"

"Ahh…yeah…right." Sara thinks to herself, "I guess I should go…but maybe next time I can help you out Holly J. I have read _Auto Repair for Dummies_ at least ten times…I could really help you out."

"Thanks for the offer!" Holly J. smiles to them.

"See you later" Sara says to HJ.

"Bye." Moriah adds quickly.

"Tata!" Holly J. smiles and waives to them as they walk away.

"Whew…that was close!" Holly J. says to herself before climbing back up under the car to finish what she started.

* * *

><p>"Well…I guess there's no need for me to be here since John has left out." Natalie says, "I'm going to run back home and be with my baby."<p>

"Yeah…you should go on, I guess." Roxy says discouraged.

"Look Roxy…I think it is wonderful that you love John so much and you truly believe that we are meant to be together…but you need to give this a rest…John just isn't interested in us anymore and that's how things are. I'll talk to you later Roxy."

Natalie hugs Roxy and then grabs her phone and walks out of the front door of the Hair Haven.

"I'm not ever giving this a rest…" Roxy says to herself, "They are meant for one another and I'm going to make sure that they spend the whole entire rest of their lives together…nothing can stop Roxanne Louise Lipchitz Balsom!"

After that quiet rant to herself, Roxy goes back to finishing her nails before customers start coming in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"What about Liam…will you still be visiting him?" Viki asks passively.<p>

"I don't know…I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens between me and Natalie. I would love to see Liam…but I can never let my girlfriend about Natalie or Liam…so it will be hard to visit him."

"Gosh…John, this is all going to break Natalie's heart." Viki explains.

"I know…but I have to do this." John says, "At least Natalie is already furious with me by now."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever…and I mean ever thought about just apologizing to Téa for everything you have ever done to her? Victor says, "Let's face it…the only way you will ever get Téa off your back is if you apologize. If you were to apologize to Téa, then I would try to talk to her and get her to accept it or at least back off of you…but I think you have to make the first move."<p>

"Ohh whatever!" Blair says arrogantly.

"Okay…fine then." Victor says to her, "So you have ten seconds to start walking out my door or I will remove you!"

"Okay…fine." Blair says snotty, "I will go…for now…but I'll be back!"

Blair quickly jumps up and walks briskly to the front door. She grabs her car keys and leaves out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Cristian…I get your point." Téa says more relaxed while taking a seat on the floor and grabbing her water.<p>

"Good." Cristian adds while sitting down next to her.

"Blair and I have always had a complicated relationship…but I thought what she did with Todd was the last straw…but you know what…now I've been feeling sorry for her. I mean, she thought Todd had changed and that he loved her…then she finds out his true colors…but then she breaks him out of jail and runs off with him…then she suddenly reappears saying Todd is still the same old conniving person that he is and that she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore…but let's face it Cristian, she still loves him…and yet she can't sort out her feelings for him." Téa says.

"If you feel that way…then just try to talk to her as normal people. Don't hold the grudge or seek a vendetta, I'm sure you two can work things out." Cristian states.

"I'm not as optimistic." Téa says quietly, "But I guess I could give it a try…being hostile isn't doing anything but raising my blood pressure…and the fighting isn't needed around Thomas."

"There you go." Cristian says to her, "Now I should be going."

"Wait…mister!" Téa says while grabbing his arm, "We haven't even had the chance to catch up on your life yet!"

"We can catch up another time…" Cristian says and smiles to her, "I need to run by the university to finalize my lesson plans."

"Okay then." Téa smiles to him, "Your students are lucky to have you as a professor."

"I'm not sure if they would agree. But I'll take the compliment." Cristian says and smiles before getting up, grabbing his towel and walking out.

* * *

><p>Holly J. easily finished the rest of her car tinkering, cleaned herself off, and made it to the science building before Sav and Michelle's class ended. She is leaning against the building next to the front door as she waits for the pair to come out. After a few minutes, Sav and Michelle appear among a small group of people.<p>

"Hi there!" Michelle says to Holly J.

"Hi." Holly J. responds and waives with a twinkle in her eye, "How was class?"

"Fine." Michelle answered.

"The usual." Sav adds.

"Are we ready to go?" Holly J. asks Sav.

"Actually Holly J., our Geology professor gave us a special assignment to do for extra credit. We are to do research on any particular kind of rock. Bottom line, Michelle mentioned a rock quarry that isn't too far from here. We are going to go and look at the different rocks, pick out a sample and do up a paper…doesn't that sound great?" Sav smiles.

"Yeah…sounds interesting." Holly J. says cautiously, "You are going with her?"

"Yup." Sav answers, "Michelle says I can ride along with her, we are going to the rock quarry and then we are going to have lunch at the Buenos Dias Café."

"You are totally welcome to join us!" Michelle says to Holly J. cheerfully, "You can hold the rocks for us!"

"You can't possibly go with her!" Holly J. blurts out.

"Why not?" Sav says baffled.

"Umm…weren't we going to do something together today?" Holly J. tries to intervene.

"No…I don't think so." Sav says, "Plus…this would be so much more fun!"

"Well…" Holly J. tries to think.

"You don't have to go with us…that's perfectly fine." Michelle clarifies.

"Well…I do have my tennis class in a couple hours…I wouldn't want to rush you." Holly J. says.

"That's understandable." Sav says, "I guess we will be going…I will be back before your tennis class is over. Love you!"

Sav gives Holly J. a quick kiss to her cheek. Michelle waives to Holly J. and they both take off to the parking lot. As soon as they are out of sight, Holly J. runs into the building to the girls bathroom where she contemplates what to do…to confess or to stay silent.

"I…I can't confess now!" Holly J. says to herself while looking in the mirror, "If I confess, I will lose Sav to that other woman!"

Holly J. stares into the mirror for a while, worrying about Sav. Eventually she wipes her head with a rag and steps outside. By then, the car is gone and Holly J. contemplates whether or not to go after them or to say anything at all.

(End Chapter/Episode)


	17. Wreckless (1-23-13)

"**ONE LIFE TO LIVE"**

"Wreckless"

Wednesday, January 23, 2013

Holly J. decided to hop in her car and see if she could catch up to Sav and Michelle. She has her work cut out for her as Sav and Michelle had left roughly ten minutes before. Furthermore, it is 2:45 in the afternoon and most of the seniors at Llanview High School have left for the day…adding more traffic to the roads.

"God…what have I done! What have I done!" Holly J. panics aloud while getting annoyed with the traffic, "What if something happens to Sav…it will be all my fault!"

Holly J. floors the gas pedal as she bobs and weaves traffic to catch up with the duo.

* * *

><p>"John…I have to ask…who is this woman?" Viki asks John before sipping tea.<p>

"What woman?" Natalie interrupts as she walks into the living room. She goes right over and stands in front of John. She is sporting one fierce glare.

* * *

><p>Oliver Fish is on duty, and it is his afternoon to do routine patrols around the town. Usually, all there is to do is write tickets to young people who are speeding. He comes up to the stop light at the intersection of Kish Street and Llantano Road. He sits there for about eight seconds. He grabs a doughnut and changes the station on the radio. Then out of nowhere, there is a loud crash! Sparks are flying, debris is going everywhere, and a candy apple red colored Chevrolet Camaro soars over top of Oliver's patrol car and lands on the driver's side in the middle of the intersection! Oliver is fine for the most part. He just has the wind knocked out of him. He quickly gathers himself and makes his way out of the smoke filled car. Oliver then does a quick survey of the crash site, and then he pulls out his cell phone and dials 9-1-1.<p>

"Yes…I need emergency crews here at the intersection of Kish Street and Llantano Road!" Oliver says to the dispatcher, "There has been a major car accident…three cars involved…and multiple injures possible…please send help right away!"

* * *

><p>***Opening SequenceVersion A: Victor, Téa, Tomás, Blair, Jack, Danielle, Nate, Destiny, Matthew, Nora, Bo, Oliver, Kyle, Roxy, Natalie, & Viki***

* * *

><p>Oliver starts to make his way over to the car sitting on its side, but he hears screams for help coming from the 3rd car involved in the wreck. He scurries over and finds Destiny crawling out of the shattered driver's side window.<p>

"Please…Mr. Fish… help Matthew!" Destiny pleads while gasping for air.

"Oh my God…" Oliver says in disbelief. He looks over the mangled remains of the car really quick before trying to see if Matthew is conscious. Matthew is in the driver's seat and not responding to Oliver or Destiny. Getting Matthew out of the wreckage is going to be hard to do. The roof over the driver's seat has been crushed down significantly, also, the steering wheel and the deployed airbag makes for getting Matthew out nearly impossible at the moment.

"Matthew!" Oliver yells aloud one more time.

Destiny begins to sob as another car pulls off the side of the road.

"Oh my gosh! Destiny!" Danielle screams as she leaps from Nate's car. Nate quickly jumps out and follows her.

"What the hell happened here?" Nate questions.

"That red car was behind us!" Destiny says and points, "Oliver and us were sitting at the intersection when that car came up behind us and did not slow down at all! That car rode over the top of our car, and Fish's car and wound up on its side there in the intersection!"

"Where's Matthew?" Dani asks.

"Right here!" Destiny says, "He isn't responding to us, and he is trapped there in the car, we can't get him out!"

Nate runs over to the passenger side of the car to see if he can do anything to get Matthew out. He quickly realizes that the mess is too extensive and there is nothing that can be done until help arrives.

"My God…Destiny…your head is bleeding!" Dani says as she pulls off her sweater and presses it against the right side of Destiny's forehead, where there is a significant gash.

"I'm okay…I'm just wishing that help hurries up and gets here." Destiny says.

"The station just said over the radio that crews are dispatched and that they should arrive within the next couple of minutes." Oliver adds, "I have to go see if anyone is still in that red car."

Oliver runs over to the red Chevrolet Camaro and peeks through the windshield of the car. He looks down and then grabs his radio.

"Come on people…we need help here…stat!" Oliver says over the radio.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go and see what the others are talking about in the kitchen." Viki says and smiles. She then grabs her cup of tea and paces out of the living room and into the hallway leading back toward the kitchen.<p>

"You're here." Natalie says unenthused and folds her arms.

"Yeah…I am." John replies and looks away uncomfortably.

"Why were you and mom talking about another woman? Who is she?" Natalie ponders.

John stays quiet momentarily before Natalie breaks in again, "You might as well tell me…I will find out what's going on here…that's a guarantee."

"Okay…Natalie…you've asked for it." John says bluntly, "I'm here to say goodbye to you and Liam for good."

* * *

><p>Viki enters the kitchen where Clint, Bo and Nora are sitting around, drinking tea and snacking on oatmeal cookies.<p>

"Hey Viki…sit here and join us!" Bo says cheerfully, "We are talking about Matthew and how he will officially get his stake in Buchanan Enterprises when he turns 18 within the next couple months."

"Now that sounds wonderful." Viki adds as she sits next to Clint and grabs herself a cookie.

"My little boy will soon be an adult…officially." Nora says while reminiscing.

"Matthew is already an adult in my eyes." Clint says, "The way he has been there for Destiny in helping raise Drew…he is definitely a man."

"Ahh Clint, in your eyes, Matthew has been an adult since he was 12." Bo jokes, "You've had big plans for him, especially when you saw his interest in his grandfather's company."

"That maybe so." Clint smiles gallantly, "I can't wait to officially give him a stake in BE!"

At that exact moment Bo's phone rings. He checks to see who is calling, and it is officer Fish.

"Excuse me you guys." Bo says to the others, "I'm getting a call from Fish…it could be about one of our current cases."

Bo strolls over near the door and takes the call:

"Hello Fish." Bo says nicely, "How's it going?"

"Bo…hi…" Oliver says hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Fish?" Bo wants to know.

"There's been an accident." Oliver begins to say.

"What kind of accident?" Bo presses.

"A car crash…Matthew was involved in it…rescue crews just got here and are trying to get him out…he is pinned." Oliver states.

"Where is the crash?" Bo asks.

"The intersection of Kish Street and Llantano Road." Oliver answers, "Get here quick Bo…from what I've seen…this isn't good."

"I'll be right over!" Bo asserts, "Keep an eye on my boy Fish...and make sure that he is okay!"

"Will do." Oliver replies once more.

Bo shuts the phone and throws it in his pocket. He punches the wall next to the back door.

"My God…Bo…what's going on?" Nora goes over to him and asks worriedly.

"That was Fish on the phone…there's been an accident." Bo admits, "Matthew was in it and rescue workers cannot get to him right away…nothing better happen to my son…again!"

"Let's go!" Nora says panicked.

"I'm coming with you two!" Clint adds.

As Clint puts on his coat, Nora and Bo speed out to the driveway.

"You coming with us?" Clint asks Viki.

"No…no…you all tend to Matthew…I have things I think I need to keep an eye on here."

Clint gives Viki a very quick kiss and then scurries outside. Viki walks over and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Rescue workers have made it to the accident scene. A paramedic is tending to Destiny's face, while rescue workers slice a hole in the roof of the car so they can get Matthew out. Oliver and three other officers' head back over to the red Chevrolet Camaro. Their plan is to flip the car back to its normal side onto the back of a flatbed tow truck. Then they can ease the car back onto the ground via the tow truck. The paramedics advise for this to be done gently so the patients won't incur any more injuries.<p>

Holly J. drives up to a long line of cars that are stopped on the roadway. There has to be at least 30 cars lined up on the street in front of her, around the bend to where the accident scene is. She doesn't know for sure if an accident has occurred. But she is guessing something has happened. She grabs her purse, shuts off her car, locks the car doors, and climbs out.

"Oh crap!" Holly J. mumbles to herself before jogging up the road.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by saying goodbye to us for good?" Natalie questions John, "You are not deserting Liam, are you? He needs a father!"<p>

"Since when do you want me around so much?" John responds back.

"Now…what does that supposed to mean?" Natalie presses.

"Ever since last summer, I've been hearing that you are furious with me for not being around…and just recently…you gave up worrying about me for good." John states.

"And who are you hearing this from?" Natalie asks.

"Roxy." John answers.

"Well…" Natalie tries to say.

"Well…nothing. That's the truth!" John points out, "I had finally ran you away from me…exactly what I was aiming to do."

"Wait…you purposefully wanted to drive me away from you? Why?" Natalie asks.

* * *

><p>Bo, Nora, and Clint have arrived at the crash site. They each fly from the vehicle and run over toward Matthew's car. There is a huge gap in the roof. They don't see anybody inside.<p>

"Fish!...where's Matthew?" Bo asks Oliver.

"They just got Matthew out of the car." Oliver begins to say, "He is over in that ambulance and will be transported to the ER immediately."

"Destiny…are you alright?" Nora asks the girl.

"I'm fine Mrs. Buchanan…I'm just worried about Matthew." Destiny says.

"We all are honey." Nora tells her, "Bo is signaling me to get into the ambulance with him…do you have a ride home? Do you need Clint to take you?"

"No…Danielle and Nate are around here somewhere…I'll be fine…go be with Matthew." Destiny said.

Nora hugs Destiny tight and runs off to join Bo and Nora in the ambulance. Clint rushes back into his car as he chases that ambulance back to Llanview hospital.

* * *

><p>"The woman in that car is dead." A paramedic tells Oliver, "With the amount of blood in that car, and the massive amount of bruising she experienced, it appears she passed during the collision."<p>

"Okay…thank you." Oliver tells the paramedic, "I'll call the coroner and notify the next of kin. I'll also keep an eye on the body until the car gets here."

* * *

><p>"We've been stuck here in this traffic for like 45 minutes!" Michelle says annoyed.<p>

"Look on the bright side…sitting here gives us the chance to finish our chicken McNuggets." Sav points out.

"So true." Michelle beams, "But seriously…I wonder what's going on..."

"Probably just a water main break." Sav says, "Or maybe a minor accident."

"Well…whatever this is…if we don't get back to the university soon…Holly J. will probably start worrying about us!" Michelle says.

"We have phones." Sav mentions, "I'll give her a call right now."

* * *

><p>"God damn it Sav…something better not have happened to you…or that twit Michelle!" Holly J. says to herself as she approaches the scene of the crash.<p>

(Holly J.'s phone is going off at this point, but she dropped her phone into the floor of the front passenger seat of her car.)

"Hell no!" Holly J. says to herself while her mouth drops. She is just a few hundred feet away from the intersection and she sees what has gone on.

Holly J. finally gets to the intersection. She barges past a couple police officers and checks the inside of the red Camaro. She doesn't see anyone and freaks out.

"Ma'am…you're going to have to get back behind the police line!" Oliver says to Holly J.

"The people in the car…are they okay?" Holly J. worries.

"The woman in the car died…but that's all I can say." Oliver says to her, now excuse me, I have to keep the accident scene preserved.

Holly J. stumbles over to a nearby tree and falls to the ground, "Poor Michelle…why did I have to do that to her? I could have just told her to get off my man…but instead I resort to murder? That's not something Holly J. Sinclair would do…wait…Michelle died…but where is Sav? I should call him…where is my phone?"

Holly J. fumbles around her purse and realizes that she left her phone in the car, "Goodness gracious…I'm not going back for it…that's a two mile walk back."

* * *

><p>"I'm having a baby." John says to Natalie.<p>

"Hahaha…that's a good one!" Natalie laughs.

"I'm serious." John says.

"How can you be having another baby…in order to be having a baby, you would have to have gotten somebody else…" Natalie pauses.

"There you go." John says.

"But how? With who?" Natalie says astonished.

"I don't remember how it happened exactly." John says, "I was hanging out with a woman named Sam…she was drinking…I was drinking…and it happened."

"Yeah…babies just happen like that." Natalie vents.

"So…instead of letting you know this…I was going to run you away from me and that way, I wouldn't have to hurt you like that." John admits.

"Well…you've done a great job trying to run me away." Natalie gives him credit, "But John…you could have told me about this…I still love you, damn it! We could have come up with a solution and tried to work this out…instead you make me think that you're not interested in me anymore!"

"Yeah." John sighs.

"You know what…I refuse to let you just disappear from our lives…I'm not going to let that happen." Natalie says strongly, "If you go back to Port Charles, then Liam and I are going to follow you…then Sam will know all about us…do you really want that to happen, John?"

"No…not in the least." John says, "I'll stay for now…okay?" John says, "We can try and work through these things…Todd is no longer on my radar and my family is coming back into focus.

"Okay…that's a start." Natalie agrees. "I think it's obvious that we still love one another…even if I'm pissed with you right now."

"Yeah." John answers, "Can we take Liam upstairs?"

"I would love that." Natalie smiles.

Natalie grabs Liam and they all walk upstairs together. Viki watches and listens from the hall as they head up.

* * *

><p>"Finally! This traffic is moving again!" Michelle exclaims with joy.<p>

They approach the scene of the accident where there is only one lane of traffic passing through.

"Michelle…pull over…is that Holly J.?" Sav asks.

"Oh my lord, it is her!" Michelle gasps, "I hope she is okay!"

Michelle turns at the intersection and parks the car in the grass near the tree Holly J. is still learning up against.

"HJ…you okay?" Sav says to her as they approach.

Holly J. is literally stunned. She rubs her eyes and then slaps her face to make sure that she isn't dreaming.

"Michelle! You're okay!" Holly J. says aloud with much relief as she wraps Michelle in a tight embrace.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Michelle asks while Holly J. hugs Sav.

"No reason." Holly J. quickly says.

"Are you okay?" Sav asks Holly J., "I thought you were involved in this incident for a second."

"No…I'm fine." Holly J. says, "I was just stuck in traffic and wanted to see what was going on."

"That's understandable." Michelle said.

"Guys…can you drive me up the road that way so I can get to my car?" Holly J. asks them, "It has to be like another two mile walk for me to get back there."

"Sure…hop on in!" Michelle says to her.

"Gee…thanks…you're a life saver!" Holly J. says to him.

They all climb into Michelle's car, and they go back up the road to drop Holly J. off at her car.

* * *

><p>(Roughly 20 minutes later)<p>

At Llanview Hospital, the paramedics wheel Matthew into the ER. Kyle Lewis shows up and rushes into trauma room #1. Bo and Nora tries to follow them into the room, but two nurses keep them out. After a few more moments, Clint finds them and joins them in the waiting area.

"Do we know anything about Matthew's condition yet?" Clint asks Bo and Nora.

"Nah…they just brought him in here moments ago." Bo says.

"The thought of losing my boy again…it's just so unbearable!" Nora points out.

Bo and Nora hold one another as Clint takes a seat.

* * *

><p>(Later in the evening)<p>

Oliver is still at the scene of the accident, he is overseeing the final bits of cleanup. All that's left is for the red Camaro and Matthew's cars to be towed away. He takes this time to make a dreadful phone call:

"Hello." Oliver starts to say, "I am very…very sorry to tell you this Cutter…but I have something to tell you regarding your sister…Aubrey died in a car accident this afternoon. Her body is being taken to the morgue at the hospital for an autopsy. This is done to ensure that we know the official cause of death. Also, this is being done because we have reason to believe that this incident resulted from foul play. If you would like to talk to me about this accident and what we know so far…you can call me back tomorrow…yeah…we know that it is Aubrey for sure…I am deeply sorry for your loss…like I said you can come down to the hospital and see her if you need too…just tell the doctors that you are Aubrey's brother and that Officer Fish said its already for you to see her…okay…bye."

Oliver hangs up the phone while trying to hold back tears. He takes a few moments to gather himself back up before riding with other officers back to the station.

* * *

><p>"Bo…Nora…Clint…" Kyle Lewis says to the trio as he emerges from the trauma room.<p>

"How…how is he?" Nora says shaken.

(End Chapter/Episode)


End file.
